


渴血之月

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Summary: ·if老师是帝弥的家庭教师 衍生脑洞·半架空，故事地域范围仅限王国和教会，无帝国同盟·有无关紧要的吸血鬼要素·五年后剧情复刻游戏
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. 佩札娜

星辰节已临近尾声，但最大的那场雪还没降下。一年中最冷的日子即将来临。即便在法嘉斯南部，靠近奥格玛山脉的卡隆领，冬天也依旧寒冷难捱。

佩札娜已经熬过了四个寒冷的冬天，这是她经历的第五个衣不蔽体的寒冬。她是家中的长女，她的一个弟弟和一个妹妹分别在去年和前年的冬天死去，刺骨的北风无情地掠过，带走了他们稚嫩的生命。

五年前不是这样的。

佩札娜数着砖墙上的刻痕。1180年，她九岁，生活在卡隆领北部的城镇。父亲是镇上手艺最好的铁匠，生意红火，家里虽然算不上富裕，但足够养活四个孩子。那一年的星辰节在她的记忆中非常温暖，一家人围坐在火炉边，吃着喝着，谈笑着，暖融融的火光将面庞映照得金黄。父亲喝着酒，告诉她明年的大树节她就满十岁了，她要去镇上的教会学校读书。然后是两个弟弟，然后是最小的妹妹。等她从教会学校毕业，他会将她送到菲尔帝亚的魔道学院。

她仍然深深地记得父亲脸上的笑容。在她的铁匠父亲心里，从来没有给战争、寒冷、饥荒留过位置。他心里想的只是打铁、挣钱、面包和孩子们美好的将来。佩札娜从来没去过菲尔帝亚，她只从赛罗司教会的骑士口中听过一些传闻。菲尔帝亚离卡隆很遥远，在更加靠北的地方。据说那里的第一场雪在赤狼节中旬便已降下，直到第二年的大树节，积雪才会消融；据说那里的街道宽敞、整洁而美丽，大道用灰色和白色的砖石铺成，道路两旁竖立着高高的路灯，一到夜晚就发出明亮的光晕；据说那里的花园在花冠节时开满炫目的白蔷薇，足够每个姑娘给情郎编织花环；据说国王的宫殿富丽堂皇，大殿用七根雪白的石柱支起，深蓝色的狮旗在塔楼上飘扬……

佩札娜时常望着北方的群山，幻想有一天自己的双脚踏上王都的大道，她要给家里寄信，随信附赠她折下的第一朵白蔷薇……

然而，到了第二年的孤月节，一切都不一样了。那天晚上，父亲回来时神色凝重。佩札娜只从他口中听到了零星的字句。“王子”、“死”、“谋杀”、“血”……在这些只言片语中，她敏锐地捕捉到“菲尔帝亚”这个名字。

在那坐落于北方的遥远城市中，有什么可怕的事情正在发生。或者说，已经发生了。

从那天开始，一切都变了。母亲不再允许弟弟们上街玩耍，孩子们被关在家中。父亲也绝口不提让佩札娜去读书的事了。到了孤月节下旬，镇子里的情况似乎变得更加严峻。驻扎在镇上的赛罗司骑士们越来越少，受伤的人和死去的人越来越多。屋前的熔炼炉红光从早亮到晚，打铁的叮当声不绝于耳。佩札娜守着弟弟妹妹们，心里忐忑不安。

大树节的第一天，佩札娜发现窗外的小树抽出了新芽。山雀在枝头发出清脆的鸣叫。在鸟儿悦耳的歌唱声中，她听见远远传来的咆哮与惨叫。明媚的阳光慷慨地洒在复苏的大地上，将鲜血映照得闪闪发光。

她记得大门被猛然推开时，母亲煞白的脸色。她冲着女儿大喊大叫。快跑！她嘶吼道。随即十根苍白的手指缠上了她的咽喉。惨叫声戛然而止。女人的喉咙里咯咯作响，她发出风箱一般嘶哑的声音，血从肺里涌上来，像气泡一样爆裂。佩札娜浑身发抖，但她毅然抱起妹妹，从母亲身边冲出家门，两个男孩紧紧地跟着姐姐的脚步。她永远也无法忘记，父亲倒在门口的身体上血淋淋的狰狞伤口，还有当她充满恐惧地回头时，那鬼魂紧盯着她的苍白的、染满鲜血的脸庞。那张脸庞永久地印在她的脑海中，成了她此后五年的梦魇。

她带着孩子们加入了流民的队伍，他们也都是失去了家的人。佩札娜一直没弄清那噩梦般的一天究竟发生了什么，一同逃难的人告诉她，天灾降临了。

从孤月节中旬开始，王国各地的魔兽数量突然暴增，为了剿灭魔兽，赛罗司骑士团焦头烂额，根本无暇分身。与此同时，身在菲尔帝亚的琉法司摄政突然遭到暗杀身亡，王都上下一片大乱；王位空悬，无人执政，法嘉斯急迫地需要一个新王。于是人民请求继承了布雷达德血脉的王子登基。然而，更加出人意料的事情发生了。议会宣布已抓捕了刺杀琉法司亲王的凶犯——那人正是在民众千呼万唤中即将登基的王子——帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德。

“真的令人难以置信，”科尔娜莉亚悲痛地对菲尔帝亚人民宣布，“但无论多么不情愿，事实就是如此，杀害亲王殿下的正是王子殿下。我不敢对皇室内部妄加揣测，但自从先王去世以来已经过了五年……也许殿下认为他是时候将王权收回掌心了。”

从那天起，没有人再见到王子出现在公众面前。议会宣称已将王子投入监狱。同时，他们还告诉百姓一个更加骇人的事实：琉法司亲王被发现时，浑身血液干涸，几乎成了一具空壳。御医在亲王干瘪的脖颈上找到两个小洞。

佩札娜听到这里时，浑身战栗。她知道这意味着什么。

在母亲给她讲的传说故事中，有一个神秘的族群。他们生活在黑暗之中，厌恶耀眼的阳光。他们拥有强健的体魄和慑人的力量，靠吸食人类的鲜血生存。他们被称为血之一族，“渴血者”。

蓝贝尔王的独子，法嘉斯神圣王国王储，帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，正是“渴血者”的一员。

同行的难民还在絮絮叨叨地说“教会”、“加尔古·玛库”，但佩札娜听不懂。她小小的脑袋里装不下那么多东西，她必须将更多的思考留给如何找到食物、净水和住处，如何让弟弟妹妹和她自己活下来。

在温暖的夏季和秋季，活下来还算容易，但一进入飞龙节，天气逐渐转寒，食物和衣物的短缺威胁着他们的性命——每一个流离失所的人的性命。佩札娜带着面黄肌瘦的孩子们混进了毕东维尔城的贫民窟。她洗衣服、送信、擦鞋、看门，什么累活都干——只为了换取干面包养活破墙根下饥饿的雏鸟们。

贫民窟里很乱，盗贼经常造访，杀人斗殴时常发生，常有酒鬼夜里倒在路边，尸体在清晨的寒气中结霜。贫民窟中居住的人早已见怪不怪了。但当第一具干瘪的尸体在暗巷中被发现时，消息像万千小鸟一般飞散出去；而当人们发现尸体脖颈上的两个小洞时，所有声音都沉默下来。寂静的恐怖在人群中如同涟漪一般荡开。

黑暗中的鬼魂悄然现身。

佩札娜回到闹哄哄的集居区时，许多双饥饿的眼睛望向了她。她低下头，双手藏在宽大的上衣里，紧紧地攥着一块黑面包。佩札娜悄悄地拐进巷角，轻声呼唤着弟弟的名字，宾诺抬起头望着她。她的弟弟今年十岁，却瘦小得像个七岁的孩子。她将黑面包掰下一大块，塞到宾诺的手里，男孩立刻低下头狼吞虎咽起来。她靠着弟弟坐下，就着雪水，慢慢地嚼着自己的那一小块面包。

“姐姐，”宾诺拉拉她的袖子。佩札娜叹了口气，将没吃完的面包递给他。男孩却摇了摇头，指向墙根的另一边，小声地说，“你看，那个人。”

佩札娜沿着弟弟的手指看去。在不远处没有被积雪覆盖的角落，一个黑影正背靠着墙蜷缩在那里。夜已经深了，佩札娜看不清他的脸，但她能看出他非常高大，即使他垂着头一动不动地坐在那里，也足能把佩札娜和宾诺装进去。他似乎披着厚厚的斗篷，毛绒绒的领子遮住了他的侧脸，光这一点就让冷得手脚发麻的佩札娜异常羡慕了。

这是个陌生人，佩札娜此前从未在贫民窟里见过他。这个陌生人像死了一样一动不动，连呼吸的起伏也没有，佩札娜不禁怀疑如果她爬过去推一推他，他会不会如山一样轰然倒下。但光是他怀中那支长枪就足够令人畏惧。佩札娜不敢靠近，只敢远远地偷偷打量他。

“那个人是今天早晨来的，”宾诺小声地说，“他就那样一动不动地坐到夜里，没人敢碰他。”

每个经过巷口的人都会朝里面望一望，但没有人走进来。佩札娜和宾诺是仅有的两个待在巷子里的人。已经是深夜了，佩札娜又看了看陌生人，很快对他失去了兴趣。

“快睡觉吧，宾诺。”她将破烂的毯子展开披在身上，示意弟弟过来。宾诺乖乖地钻进姐姐的怀里。毯子里很快暖和了起来，姐弟二人相拥陷入了睡梦中。

不知过了多久，佩札娜昏昏沉沉地醒了过来。她听见一声短促的惊叫，随即陷入沉寂。但仅仅是这一声惊叫也足以让她清醒。

周围仍然沉浸在一片黑暗中，几盏微弱的灯在寒风里颤抖着。一开始，她以为是盗贼又来杀人夺财了，她揉揉眼睛，朝巷子外面看去。

眼前的景象让她浑身的血液都冻结了。

几条瘦高的黑影站在黑夜里，俯视着贫民窟里蜷在一起沉睡的人们。铁钉般的冬季群星在清澈的夜空中闪烁，佩札娜清楚地看见他们泛出的微笑，闪烁着鲜红光芒的双眼，还有他们脸上的神情，佩札娜非常熟悉，每次她揣着面包走过人群时，他们都会用这样的眼神死死地盯着她，直到她像老鼠一样窜去。

佩札娜听着他们的低声交谈。那些话语如蛇一般钻进她的耳朵，语调优雅而冰冷。

“寒冷而甘甜的血液。”

“只不过是用丑陋的皮囊盛装……”

“您想要哪一杯呢？”

宾诺醒了，刚想说话，佩札娜死死地捂住他的嘴。她裹在毯子中战栗的身体震慑了宾诺，他露出两只惊恐的眼睛，瞪着“渴血者”们不请自来的身影。

很多人已经醒了，很多人则是没有入睡。但此刻他们都紧紧地贴着墙壁，惊恐万状地瞪视着死神优雅的身影。反抗在这些被黑暗诅咒的生物面前毫无用处，他们有异于常人的强大力量和难以想象的敏捷，还不等普通人抓起手边的石头，喉管便已被抓破。更何况，普通的武器根本无能为力。“渴血者”只惧怕银，在连一粒银星都没有的贫民窟，这几乎宣告了他们的君权；他们能随心所欲地降下灾祸。

“女神啊，”佩札娜绝望地祈祷着，搂紧弟弟的身躯，试图将自己隐匿在黑暗里，“求求您，不要让他们看到我，不要……”

但她的祈祷在传达到女神耳中之前，已经被鬼魂们捕捉到了。其中一个“渴血者”转过头来，猩红的目光落在她的身上。

“这里有个女孩呢。”他柔和地说。

一瞬间，佩札娜无法动弹了，死亡的黑影沉重地压下来。她睁大眼睛，喉咙里发出恐惧的咯咯声，恐怖仿佛结冰一般将她冻住。

突然，金属摩擦地面的刺耳声响猛然划破了这片死寂。“渴血者”的目光被吸引了，纷纷向着巷子深处望去。佩札娜艰难地转动着脖子，沿着他们的目光扭头。

她看见原本靠坐在巷子角落里的陌生人站了起来，右手攥着那把长枪。

他的确很高大，像山一般伫立在那里，仿佛与黑夜融为一体。佩札娜清楚地嗅到从他身上弥散开来的杀意。

“很有意思，”其中一个“渴血者”眯起眼睛微笑，“在用餐之前热热身也不错。”

陌生人仿佛听见了这句话。他抬起低垂的头，佩札娜看见几缕头发从他的脸颊边散落下来，在寒冷的月色下闪烁着金色的光芒。

他拖着枪，一步一步向巷子外面走来，枪刃在地上擦出刺耳的声音，仿佛用刀片刮过骨头。他走过佩札娜身边时没有停，甚至连顿也没有顿一下，铁甲碰撞出清脆的声响。佩札娜抬起头，刚好瞥见他一闪而过的侧脸——那上面镶嵌着一只冰一般的眼睛，刻骨的阴戾如同雪亮的长枪，直勾勾地刺向前方。

“热身？”陌生人低沉地重复。他的喉管里滚出一声低笑。

“渴血者”向他扑来，太快了，佩札娜甚至没有看清他的动作。但陌生人比他更快。银光霎时一闪，一声凄厉的惨叫划破凝固的夜空。“渴血者”软绵绵地倒在地上，身体从正中被劈成两半。陌生人再次举起枪，毫不犹豫地切下了尸体的头颅。

剩下的两个“渴血者”震惊地瞪着他。

“你是猎人？”从其中一双嘴唇中吐出了颤抖的字句。

陌生人没有做出丝毫反应，他再次提起染血的长枪。

佩札娜难以置信地看着这场屠杀。三个“渴血者”——三个传说中强大而恐怖的生物，全部被这个陌生人砍下了脑袋。最后一个的头颅被陌生人徒手捏住，伴随着咯吱咯吱的声响，那颗美丽的头在覆盖铁甲的手掌下变成了软绵绵的湿口袋。

现在，一种新的恐怖降临了。所有人鸦雀无声地瞪着这个屠杀了三个“渴血者”，却没有倒下的陌生人。他的黑甲上沾满了“渴血者”的鲜血——从其他人类身体中吸食的鲜血。

陌生人却对这种畏惧的盯视毫无反应，仿佛他已经习惯如此一般。他在原地站了一会儿，低头望着脚下的三具尸体，随后跨过它们，向贫民窟外走去。无数惊恐的目光紧紧地吸在他深蓝色的披风上，目送着他的离开。

“等一下！”佩札娜大叫道。她摇摇晃晃地站起来，脑袋阵阵发晕。宾诺在脚边拽住她的裤子，惊恐地摇着头，试图让她坐下。

陌生人的脚步停滞了一下，微微侧过身来，像是在听她说话。

“你，”佩札娜语无伦次地说，“你要不要……休息一下？喝点水吧，我想我们还有一些吃的……”

陌生人终于转过头来。他的脸被埋藏在漆黑的毛皮里，但佩札娜还是看到了他的脸。

那是一张异常英俊，又异常阴郁的脸。眉宇不自觉地锁在一起，苍白的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，仿佛被极深的痛苦纠缠。他的一只蓝眼睛看着她，而另一只则被黑色的眼罩覆盖。凌乱的金发垂下来，散落在领口，仿佛金子熠熠闪光。

“烧了尸体。烧成灰。”他说。

佩札娜张口结舌地望着他。而他没有丝毫犹豫地转过身去，身体轻微地摇晃了一下，再次迈出了步伐。伴随着人们无言的注视，他消失在黑夜里。


	2. 希尔凡

“少爷。”

书房门“咚咚”地响了两声，侍从的声音从门外传来。希尔凡放下羽毛笔，揉了揉额头。

“进来。”

这是他这些年才养成的习惯。距菲尔帝亚宣战已经过了整整四年。四年来，他没有一天不坐在书房里，握着羽毛笔批阅公文。

侍从走进书房，将几封用火漆封笺的信放在希尔凡面前。看到这些信，希尔凡的眼睛亮了起来。放在最上面的封笺火漆上印着伏拉鲁达利乌斯家的纹章。希尔凡挥挥手，侍从会意地退出书房，轻轻掩上了门。

距离上一次收到朋友们的信，已经过去了三节。那些信被折得整整齐齐，收在他书房最上层的抽屉里。每天晚上就寝之前，希尔凡都要拿出那些信来，借着烛光读上一遍，才能放松地入睡。 

寄信人的名字他不用看也说得出来：英谷莉特、菲力克斯、雅妮特、梅尔赛德司。 

这是如今仅有的四位他还能联系上的同学。

1181年孤月节，琉法司摄政王遭到暗杀，王子帝弥托利被指控为凶手，投入监牢。王宫上下一片大乱。戈迪耶伯爵听闻消息，连夜致信身在菲尔帝亚的希尔凡，命令他立刻回家。菲力克斯也收到了来自罗德利古公爵的信，信中要求他收到信后立即起行，返回伏拉鲁达利乌斯的领地。

“菲力克斯，”他父亲在信中嘱咐，“殿下被指控谋杀，这件事情一定有蹊跷。现在菲尔帝亚并不安全，如果有必要，让你的同学们随行，他们留在王都可能有危险。”

伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵是对的。希尔凡快马加鞭回到戈迪耶领的当天，便从父亲那里得知，他离开菲尔帝亚的第二天，科尔娜莉亚代表暂时摄政的王国议会向诸位领主发出诏令，要求他们前来王都，共同商议王子弑亲一事。

除了戈迪耶家、伏拉鲁达利乌斯家、贾拉提雅家和盖斯巴尔家，王国内部大大小小的领主或亲自起行，或派有权代表自己的继承人前往。他们刚在菲尔帝亚落脚，就被科尔娜莉亚以安全为由，限制了离开王宫的权利。

这形同软禁。

“那只女狐狸打的什么算盘，老爸心里清楚得很，”迈克朗轻蔑地笑着，用力拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“幸好你及时回来了，否则戈迪耶家也要多一个人质。”

大树节，科尔娜莉亚发出最后通牒，要求没有使者前来的四个王国领立刻派遣使者，否则视为违抗王命。戈迪耶伯爵甚至没有让信使进城，使者不得不站在料峭的寒风中，扯着嗓子大声宣布诏令。

希尔凡倚在城墙上，向下望着喊得脸红脖子粗的使者，轻轻皱了下眉。

“……望戈迪耶伯爵阁下尽快派使者前往王都，与诸位领主阁下共商王子殿下谋杀亲族一事。如十四日内使者未抵达王都，将视为违抗王命，按叛逆之罪责问。”

帝弥托利？谋杀？希尔凡想。那位王子殿下是和“谋杀”一词最沾不上边的人了。

他最后一次见到帝弥托利，那是在摄政王被发现暴毙在卧房的前一天下午，彼时王子独自一人站在御花园前游廊的阴影下，呆呆地望着花园里灿烂的阳光。

希尔凡从花园的那一侧路过时，刚好看见帝弥托利的身影，他蓝色的短披风被灌过游廊的风吹得飘扬起来，连带着他梳得整整齐齐的金发一并被吹得凌乱。

“嗨，殿下，”于是希尔凡迎上前去打招呼，“站在门口喝风，在想什么事呢？”

“没什么，希尔凡，”帝弥托利摇摇头，老实回答，“只是在思考杰拉尔特阁下的事。还有……”他犹豫了一下，“在想老师现在到哪里了。”

贝雷特是前一天中午离开菲尔帝亚的。早课，他们正在预习枪术理论，走廊里传来嘈杂的叫喊声。希尔凡偷偷从书本里抬起头，看见贝雷特走向书房门口，侧身出去。

门刚被掩上，教室里的同学便纷纷抬起了头，互相交换着眼神。

希尔凡听见门外传来气喘吁吁的说话声，隐约能听到贝雷特冷静的声音，他在制止来人间的争执。不一会儿，书房门被再次打开，贝雷特走了进来，每个人的目光都紧紧地粘在他身上，试图从他的表情里寻找出蛛丝马迹。

但很可惜，他们的老师神情平静，一如往常，只是翻开书本，开始讲解枪术的分解动作。

上午的课程刚一结束，贝雷特就匆匆地离开了教室，留下学生们在书房里面面相觑。

他们没有见到贝雷特的身影出现在午餐的餐桌旁。帝弥托利用餐时眉头一直紧锁着，他平常的食量并不少，但那天中午他只吃了几块面包，就起身告辞。

“殿下怎么了？”英谷莉特有点担忧地问。

“谁知道那只山猪在发什么疯。”菲力克斯摇摇头，但他放下了手中的刀叉。

梅尔赛德司虽然温柔文静，但洞察力却很敏锐，她一针见血：“会不会和老师有关呢？”

餐桌上沉默了下来。每个人都在想今天早晨发生的事。贝雷特虽然一如既往的冷静，但他们都能感觉到老师回来后，气息中无端掺入了一丝焦躁。

下午的理学课程照样进行，只不过帝弥托利和杜笃都缺席了。这位王子殿下在他们中的严谨程度也是数一数二，即便在自己家王宫里，也从来不会旷课。

只有可能是出了什么事。

出了什么事？女孩子们围在一起；亚修站在窗边，神色忧虑地望着外面；希尔凡看了看菲力克斯，菲力克斯察觉到了他的视线，瞟了他一眼，自己都没发觉眉毛锁得紧紧的。

傍晚，帝弥托利回来了。他走进王宫，脱下厚厚的斗篷，伙伴们立刻围了过来。

“那家伙去哪里了？”菲力克斯率先发问，“下午想叫他陪练，没找到人。”

帝弥托利叹气道：“老师回加尔古·玛库大修道院了。”

“老师回大修道院了？”雅妮特有点慌乱，眼睛瞪得大大的，“出什么事了吗？”

帝弥托利没说话，神情有一丝阴郁。他身后一直沉默的杜笃开口：

“杰拉尔特阁下遇刺了，”他低沉地说，“大司教大人派人连夜赶来王都传信，信今早才送到老师手里。”

那时希尔凡本该察觉即将来临的风暴的气息，但他没想到变故来的这么快。隔天下午帝弥托利还站在御花园的游廊里和他聊天，担忧着远行的老师；第二天他就被宣判为弑亲凶手，投入监牢，从此杳无音信。希尔凡远在北境，甚至不知道王子是不是还活着。

希尔凡注视着王都的使者喘着粗气，骑马离去的身影。他清楚风暴即将来临了。

十四天后，科尔娜莉亚代表议会宣布，认定以伏拉鲁达利乌斯家为首的四个家族公然违抗王命，视为叛逆。但此后一连三节，菲尔帝亚都没有任何动作。

“我不知道那女人想干什么，但肯定没有好事，”菲力克斯在寄来的信里写道，“不知道山猪现在怎么样了。”

亚修回到了盖斯巴尔城，那里靠近南部，和北边隔了小半个法嘉斯，寄一封信不容易。于是长期保持通信的只有他们几个人。菲力克斯依照父亲的建议，将家住菲尔帝亚的雅妮特一起带回了伏拉鲁达利乌斯领。梅尔赛德司也与他们同行，她原本想回到位于菲尔帝亚的赛罗司分教会，但雅妮特坚持要带她一起走。

“单独和菲力克斯在一起好可怕，可是在这里我谁都不认识，幸好有梅戚作伴。”雅妮特在写给英谷莉特的信里倾诉。

“有点思念大家了，不知道什么时候能再次见面呢？”梅尔赛德司在信的末尾这样写。

每个人在信里都尽量保持轻快，写些平常的事情，互相打趣。但是随着时间一天天过去，沉重的乌云在忧虑的心头聚集。希尔凡读着同学们的信，时不时地走神，思绪飘到遥远的菲尔帝亚。

他在想身处监狱的帝弥托利，他从小一起长大的朋友；他也会想到老师，自从那一天匆匆地离开菲尔帝亚，再没有半点音讯。

他想的最多的是科尔娜莉亚的目的。他不认为她的威胁只是流于表面，言语轻如羽毛，迷蒙如雾，却用以掩藏背后的真实。

但到了青海节下旬，一切都揭晓了。议会突然对盖斯巴尔城宣战，旋即以迅雷不及掩耳之势出兵。兵力来自南部的洛贝领和卡隆领，不到三天，盖斯巴尔已兵临城下，而此时罗纳特公卿甚至还未动员完毕。

盖斯巴尔城就这样轻易地陷落了，罗纳特公卿战死。菲尔帝亚甚至没有损失多少兵力，就将盖斯巴尔纳入掌中。

希尔凡是在一天后的下午知道盖斯巴尔陷落的消息的。他冲进父亲的书房，迈克朗已经在那里了，父亲站在窗前，手里捏着那封信札，眉头拧成了一个深深的结。

“她是在杀鸡儆猴，”希尔凡冷静地说，走到父亲身边，“她要告诉我们，若不顺从，下场就会和罗纳特大人相同。”

“戈迪耶家绝不顺从！”父亲低声咆哮，狠狠地撕碎手中的信纸，神情是和两个儿子如出一辙的阴郁，“我们已经宣誓，只对布雷达德的血脉效忠。”

边境伯爵转过身，沉重地吐出一口气。他拉上厚重的窗帘，坐到书桌旁，点燃桌上的蜡烛，然后开始发号施令。

“去拿一叠信纸来，要最好的纸，我要给公爵大人写信；把火漆准备好；迈克朗，去马厩准备一匹快马，带上几个侍从，我要你亲自把这两封信送到伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵和贾拉提雅伯爵的手中。快，快 ，我们的时间很紧！”

侍从们依照伯爵的吩咐，去取他要的物品；迈克朗也离开了房间。希尔凡走到父亲身边，帮他磨墨。

“老爸，别急，我们还有时间，”他笑着说，试图让气氛不那么凝重，“信里提到过亚修·多蓝吗？他是罗纳特大人的养子。在菲尔帝亚，我们是同学。”

“没有。但谁也不知道他是不是还活着，他不是公卿大人的继承人，在科尔娜莉亚看来，他并不那么重要。”伯爵重重地哼了一声，他取下一支羽毛笔，蘸了蘸墨水，“好了，我要写信了。你到走廊里去等着，把信拿下去给你哥哥。”

很快，两封回信就寄到了戈迪耶伯爵的手中。伏拉鲁达利乌斯和贾拉提雅一致同意联合，对菲尔帝亚的行为作出谴责。

“我们谁也不服从，”戈迪耶伯爵如此宣称，“只有布雷达德值得我们献出忠诚。”

“布雷达德已经不再存在了。”科尔娜莉亚如此回应。

希尔凡没有想到她真的动手了。谁都没有想到。星辰节的第一天，菲尔帝亚宣布，帝弥托利王子已认罪。他承认自己“渴血者”的身份，也承认是自己杀害了亲王，意欲褫夺权力。依照法嘉斯神圣王国的法律，杀害亲族应当处以死刑，即便是王族也不例外；此外，对于“渴血者”，普通的死刑没有用处，只有斩首能彻底杀死他们。议会经过商讨，决定将王子斩首，行刑日期定于星辰节的二十日。那一天恰好是帝弥托利的生日。

“殿下的死刑是秘密执行，没有公开遗体。科尔娜莉亚大人在王宫前的广场上宣布，她将与诸位大臣一同在布雷达德的旁支中挑选王储，继承王国。”

戈迪耶家潜伏在王都的眼线连夜传回消息。行刑三日后的清晨，科尔娜莉亚的信使骑着快马来访。这一次，他带来的是战争的消息。

“自使者宣读本诏之日起……布雷达德领与戈迪耶领正式处于战争状态。”

其它两个家族也收到了相同的宣战书。科尔娜莉亚同时对三个家族发动了战争。

1182年大树节，菲尔帝亚和伏拉鲁达利乌斯领正式开战，昔日的王国之盾沦为“叛贼”。戈迪耶家紧随其后，命令大军出征；而贾拉提雅家的加入，宣告了王国内战的爆发。布雷达德领、伏拉鲁达利乌斯领和贾拉提雅领交界处的边境变成了前线。

希尔凡在战争开始第七天后的早晨被叫进了父亲的书房。伯爵坐在书桌前，见到小儿子，招手叫他过来。

“你看看这个。”他将一张纸放在希尔凡面前。

希尔凡拿起那张纸。这是一封加急信，上面盖着驻守在斯灵边界的内治子爵的纹章。希尔凡越往下读，眉头皱得越紧。

“斯灵族偏偏选在这个时候进犯边境，绝对不是巧合。”他放下信纸。

伯爵脸上密布的阴云仿佛下一刻就要电闪雷鸣，他重重一拍桌子：“那女人的手伸得太长了。”

“您得派军队支援内治大人，”希尔凡说，心脏砰砰跳动着，“您可以派我去。”

“不，”伯爵吐了一口气，看着神色凝重的儿子，“我将留守军队的一半拨给了迈克朗，三天后他起行，前往北境；而我不久也将去前线指挥战斗。”

不好的预感蓦然在希尔凡心头腾起。“不会吧，老爸。”他慢慢地说，露出一个苦笑。

“作为下任边境伯爵，你也该学学怎么管理领地了，小子。”伯爵站起来，像对待毛头小伙那样，拍拍希尔凡的头，然后按着儿子的肩，迫使他坐在历任戈迪耶伯爵都曾坐过的椅子上。

“我不在领地的时候，你就给我待在书房里，处理所有事务。”

希尔凡又揉了揉额头。连日累节地批阅公文、调度物资、统筹军队，让他感觉自己这四年来老了十几岁。他的朋友们都在前线作战，与科尔娜莉亚的军队正面交锋，在一场又一场战役、一次又一次作战会议之间抽出空来，坐下写信。

“我们面对的是科尔娜莉亚庞大的魔兽军队，”英谷莉特的信里写道，“布雷达德的士兵追随她的并不多，她手下的人类士兵来自南部的王国领。”

她的字迹仍然娟秀，一笔一划。经年的持枪战斗并未磨损她的手掌。

“不知道你那里的消息是否灵通。上一节，我们在普琳娜平原作战，科尔娜莉亚投入了她新的军队；那是用魔力驱动的机关人偶，每个足有三人之高，在平原上移动极快。那一仗我们的步兵损失惨重，骑兵和空中军团也拿它没有办法。自那以后，我们尽量在丘陵和山地作战，同时也在研究新的作战方法。

“希尔凡，你在戈迪耶领千万不要偷懒。不要只知道和女孩子搭讪，荒废了枪术。我一直坚信我们会胜利，但是现在战况不乐观。一旦我们败退，你就是最后的防线了。

“女神保佑我们。

“英谷莉特。”

由于战争的原因，他们之间通信并不频繁。英谷莉特的这一封已经是希尔凡在很久以前收到的了。信的落款日期是1182年花冠节，战争刚刚进行了两节，更加骇人的消息从南方传来。

“有一批赛罗司骑士来到了贾拉提雅的领地，带领他们的是吉尔伯特大人。他们中很多人都受了严重的伤，”梅尔赛德司的信里写道，她写信的口吻很沉重，一改往日的温柔随和，“伤员在后方休息，有作战能力的被派到前线。我检查了他们的伤，是魔兽造成的。”

“吉尔伯特大人告诉我，他们是在前往加尔古·玛库大修道院救援的路上遇袭的。很多骑士都牺牲了，从魔兽爪下逃出来的骑士们无力成军，只好就近辗转流亡至还未归降的贾拉提雅领。”

同节，希尔凡收到消息。加尔古·玛库大修道院沦陷。面对“渴血者”的围攻，没有各地赛罗司骑士团的支援，中央教会甚至没有撑过一节。

在布雷达德与伏拉鲁达利乌斯开战的同时，加尔古·玛库大修道院遭到了“渴血者”的入侵。这个在黑暗中潜伏已久的种族继多年前的达斯卡悲剧之后，再次出现在人们的视野中。面对异常强大的敌人，大修道院向各地的分教会求援。赛罗司骑士团请求菲尔帝亚派遣军队，一同前往救援大修道院。

但科尔娜莉亚拒绝了。

“王国内部的叛乱急需镇压，我们不能把兵力用在其它地方，”她充满同情地说，“请代我向大司教阁下问好，并致以我最诚挚的祝愿。任何魔物都无法伤害到女神的子民。”

竖琴节，加尔古·玛库被“渴血者”们占领。大司教蕾雅和教会的枢机人员失踪，不知去向。

大修道院留给希尔凡最后的印象已经淡化。那是1180年的青海节，当青海之星重返夜空，加尔古·玛库大修道院举行隆重的女神再生仪式，所有赛罗司教的信徒都要前往大修道院进行祭拜，连王族也不例外。

帝弥托利代表布雷达德家参加女神再生仪式，几名贵族出身的学生各自代表家族随行，希尔凡也在其中。他骑着马，走在队伍的最前面，远远地便能看到矗立在山间的大修道院，宛如一顶朴素的冠冕，戴在山峰高傲的头颅上。

山脚下的城镇里，出身王国各地的信徒来来往往，商人和骑士们也杂然其中。见到印着布雷达德纹章的深蓝旗帜，他们纷纷为王子的队伍让开一条通往大修道院的路。

加尔古·玛库落成已近千年，经过无数次修缮，仍抹不去岁月的痕迹。建筑古朴而庄重，到处闪烁着摇曳的烛火，大教堂里诵经的声音嗡嗡不绝于耳，更增添了气氛的神圣和宁静。

大司教亲自接见了这些年轻的贵族。必要的寒暄之后，她问起他们老师的情况。希尔凡这才想起，贝雷特原本就出身于大修道院；他幼时随着当佣兵的父亲在外游历，二十岁时回到大修道院。一年后，他接替离职的老修道士，带着一张蕾雅的亲笔信，前往菲尔帝亚分教会，接任司教一职。

虽然贝雷特还很年轻，但没有人质疑他的能力。他曾阻止盗贼窃取地下圣墓中宝物的阴谋。蕾雅赞赏他对女神的忠诚，将教会的圣物赐予他保管。此刻，那柄天帝之剑和贝雷特一起留在菲尔帝亚。他没有陪同学生们一起前往大修道院。

临行前，学生们还在极力说服老师同去。但贝雷特摇摇头。

“我留下来主持菲尔帝亚的女神再生仪式。”他简短地解释道。

并非所有信徒都能前往大修道院。为了让无法前往大修道院的信徒也能向女神献上祭祷，王国各地的分教会在这一天都会举行小型的女神再生仪式。作为分教会的司教，贝雷特要以女神的代言者的身份，聆听信徒的告解，并为他们赠予祝福。

希尔凡曾经试图想象贝雷特对待信徒提出的问题，是否和他对待学生的问题时一样。在他的回忆中，老师聆听学生的问题时，眼神专注而严肃；他给出的回答永远言简意赅，却一针见血。

一次枪术实训结束后，他们坐在训练场边，一边休息，一边听贝雷特对他们进行点评。

“英谷莉特太心急了。面对敌人时沉不住气，有时先发制人，反而容易露出破绽。”

“帝弥托利缺少技巧。仅凭单纯的蛮力，很难压制比你更强壮的敌人。”

希尔凡看着他的两个青梅竹马垂头丧气地挨训，心里有些过意不去，主动问贝雷特：“老师，我呢？”

贝雷特看了他一眼。“希尔凡的枪术很成熟，”他淡淡地说，但还未等希尔凡得意，便补充道，“但你的缺点比他们更加突出。”

菲力克斯在旁边毫不留情地嗤笑了一声。方才还低着头的帝弥托利和英谷莉特抬起头来看着他，脸上写满了同情。希尔凡张口结舌地望着贝雷特。

“你太谨慎了，”贝雷特说，“观察对方的弱点，直击软肋——这固然很好。但你不够果断，有时会错过时机。在战场上，这非常致命。”

他在回答时看着希尔凡的眼睛。他的眼睛是漂亮的紫色，很深邃，却很犀利。希尔凡觉得自己仿佛被看穿了。

“老师很好。他教会了我们很多。”那时帝弥托利回答。在这位大司教温柔的威严前，即便是法嘉斯王子也有些拘谨。

“那很好。”蕾雅大司教微笑着说。她的目光在他们身上逡巡，希尔凡发现她的目光在帝弥托利身上停留得尤其久。她的目光中带着一丝忧虑和疑惑，但很快就消失了。

“夜深了，”她点点头，仍旧慈爱地微笑，“早点休息吧，晚安，孩子们。西提司，请你带他们去安排好的房间。”

大修道院内并没有多少空房间。即便尊贵如王储，也只能住在其他人住过的空房间里。好在帝弥托利从不在意这种琐事，他甚至认真地向大司教道谢，感谢她为他们安排了住所。他住在一楼靠近训练场的空房间内，其余的同行者们住在二楼。

山间的夜晚很宁静，半开的窗子外飘进清幽的花香，熏香蜡烛的烛光在床头微微地摇曳着，隐约能听到虫儿在灌木中的鸣叫。大修道院的夜晚如此安宁，如今，在“渴血者”手中，它变成了什么样呢？令人放松的熏香再也闻不到了，幽幽燃烧着的烛火宛如黑暗中的眼睛，闪烁着暗红的光；温柔的诵经声消失了，鬼魅般的窃窃私语在圣坛的废墟前回响。幽灵的舞会优雅而阴森，曾经盛装圣水的杯中摇荡着黑色的血液。

这些怪物不仅玷污了神圣的教会，还将魔爪伸向了奥格玛山脉以北的广大法嘉斯南部地区。由于各地魔兽数量的突增，许多平民流离失所，或进入贫民窟靠救济度日，或干脆落为草寇。南部的小领主只关心自己城堡里的事，对民不聊生的外界恍若不闻。南法嘉斯已经成了法外之地，正适合“渴血者”捕猎。塔尔丁和古隆达兹的原野上不再有农民耕种，田地里野草疯长；穿行于各领之间的大道不再安全，随时有剪径盗贼出没。

法嘉斯北部气候寒冷，并不适合大规模农业耕作，大部分的粮食都从南方购买。如今因为战争，南北相通的大道无法通行，南方的粮食难以北上。进入飞龙节后，天气逐渐转冷，过冬的粮食贮备一天天地消耗，战时物资短缺成了希尔凡最头疼的一件事。

“那个女人用身在菲尔帝亚的人质威胁，禁止南部的领主给我们提供物资，”菲力克斯的信言简意赅，“虽然有些领主私下里卖给我们粮食，但南方粮食产量连年下降，这条路早晚也会断。你得想想办法从同盟那里买物资。”

读到这里，希尔凡叹了口气。他觉得自己最近叹气的次数太多了。里刚家的公子年轻，但头脑相当好用，他不会拒绝这个巨大的商机。从里刚或达夫纳尔购买粮食固然可行。但入冬以后，奥格玛山脉北麓大雪封山，从陆路运输粮食至贾拉提雅非常困难；若走水路，北部的海湾也并非不冻港，到了飞马节，海冰连绵成片，船队航行极为危险。

他并不发愁和里刚公子的谈判；他们两个都是聪明人，谈判并不会困难。他愁的是时间。现在已经是星辰节下旬，顶多还有一节，北部海港就会结冰，到那时，他就不得不带着一整支飞龙军团前往里刚，而飞龙能运输的粮食并不多，势必要来回多次，这样一来劳损人力物力，给本就艰难的境况雪上加霜。

希尔凡将信纸捏在手里，离开书桌，走到窗前。

窗外，远山静静地矗立着。城里城外的人们忙碌着，一派安宁的景象。希尔凡想象着战争的最前线，那里绝不会像后方这样和平。他的朋友们高举刀枪，冲在军队的最前面，和敌人短兵相接。而他坐在城堡最高层的书房里，面对着一沓沓雪白的文件，手中握着羽毛笔，面对着无数个难题举棋不定。

“要是那头山猪还活着就好了。凭他的一身怪力，直接冲进王都，一剑杀了那个女人，这场战争就可以结束了。”

菲力克斯在信的末尾揶揄着。

希尔凡再次眺望窗外。积雪给山峰的尖顶披上白色的薄纱，在冬日清澈的阳光下闪烁着浅金色的光芒，让他想起逝者的耀眼金发。

“你太谨慎了，希尔凡，”贝雷特说，在希尔凡的记忆里，他的声音仍然清晰，“犹豫不决在战场上非常致命。”

他将信件收好，然后从书架上找出一张折成四折的地图，摊开来铺满了整个桌面。这是一张旧地图，在那个年代，同盟还是王国的一部分，上面清楚地标示出了里刚领境内的每一条运河。他抓起搭在椅背上的毛皮斗篷，推开书房的门。等候在门外的侍从低下头去，等待着他的指令。

希尔凡深吸一口气，脑中迅速组织着要说的话，然后像他父亲一样，开始发号施令。

“告诉艾奎尔，在入夜前准备好几匹快马，要能立即出发；传话给维勒将军，让他到城下来找我面谈。我要到城里巡视，晚餐前回来。回来之后，我希望看到书房里准备好信纸、笔墨和火漆。”

时间表：

1180年

·大树节（四月）。贝雷特到菲尔帝亚任职。

·青海节（七月）。大修道院女神再生仪式，帝弥托利等人到访。

1181年

·孤月节（三月）。贝雷特接到噩耗，赶赴大修道院。次日，摄政王被发现暴毙，帝弥托利被捕。希尔凡等人回到领地。科尔娜莉亚要求所有领主进都，随即扣为人质。戈迪耶、伏拉鲁达利乌斯、贾拉提雅、盖斯巴尔四家未去。

·大树节（四月）。王都派信使催促。四家家主抗命，随即被宣称视为叛变。

·青海节（七月）。王都发兵攻打盖斯巴尔，公卿战死。其余三家（戈、伏、贾）随即表明立场。

·星辰节（十二月）。帝弥托利被执行死刑。王都对三大家族宣战。

1182年

·大树节（四月）。王国内战爆发。斯灵族入侵北部边界。大修道院遭到“渴血者”入侵，骑士团向王都求援，遭拒。

·竖琴节（五月）。骑士团出征，南下路上遭魔兽群袭击。大修道院沦陷。

·花冠节（六月）。骑士团残部逃入贾拉提雅。英谷莉特寄信。梅尔赛德司寄信。

1185年

·星辰节（十二月）。菲力克斯寄信。（本章发生时间）

事件表：

北部：

战争双方：布雷达德家（科尔娜莉亚），被扣有人质的南方各领；戈迪耶、伏拉鲁达利乌斯、贾拉提雅三大家族，赛罗司骑士团残部。

前线位于布雷达德领、伏拉鲁达利乌斯领和贾拉提雅领边境交界处。

戈迪耶位于后方，边境伯爵率军上前线，长子迈克朗在北境防守斯灵族，次子希尔凡坐镇本家；伏拉鲁达利乌斯和贾拉提雅是前线主要战斗力，菲力克斯、英谷莉特在前线作战；梅尔赛德司担任军医和主教；雅妮特是魔道军团的一员。

三大家族由于王都后勤封锁，战时物资筹备困难。希尔凡计划和里刚家谈判以购买物资。

至1185年星辰节，战况较为胶着，形势对三大家族一方较为不利。

南部：

流民遍地、魔兽出没、强盗横行。“渴血者”占据大修道院，肆意捕猎。


	3. 贝雷特（上）

那是一个普通的清晨。

法嘉斯王宫的早晨向来安静。女仆打扫走廊时，细枝扫帚发出细腻的刷刷声；卫兵巡逻时的脚步肃然而齐整；花园枝头上的山雀发出清脆的啁啾，伴随着书房内书页翻动的沙沙声。

贝雷特站在讲桌后，一手拿着书本，他的目光扫过学生们认真自习的身影。

他来到菲尔帝亚已经将近一年了。一年前的大树节，贝雷特带着简单的行李和一封蕾雅的亲笔信，抵达了这座北方的王城。

蕾雅用银色的火漆给信封笺时，贝雷特遵照她的吩咐，在旁边等候。这封信里一共有两张纸：一张是他的任命书，委任他为菲尔帝亚分教会的司教，授予他全权管理教区的权力；另一张是写给摄政王的信，以中央教会的名义通知王室，王子将会有一位新的家庭教师。

几百年前，王国通过赛罗司教会的承认得以立国，自从那时开始，历代王储的教育都由教会负责。教师既可以从菲尔帝亚当地选出，也可以由中央教会指派，到目前为止，无论是担任司教还是王储的家庭教师，贝雷特都是最年轻的一位。

蕾雅的决定像一块石头，在菲尔帝亚激起巨大的涟漪。

许多德高望重的修道士和虔诚的教徒坚决反对：贝雷特不过二十出头，在他们眼中还是个毛头小子，根本没有上位者的资格；更何况，在回到大修道院之前，贝雷特有过近十年的佣兵生涯，这种刀头舔血的亡命之徒和神圣的赛罗司教会司教根本沾不上边。

面对这些质疑，蕾雅既没有出面解释，也没有用权力予以打压。她只是给分教会写了一封信，邀请他们前来加尔古·玛库大修道院，贝雷特会在女神的注视下证明自己的资格。

当分教会派去的代表回到菲尔帝亚之后，再也没有人提出过反对。

“那是天帝之剑。”仅凭一句话，就让所有人沉默了下来。修道士充满敬畏地回忆那个场景。那个年轻人握住剑柄时，原本镶嵌着纹章石的空洞处骤然亮起火焰般的红光；天帝之剑在他手中发出悦耳的嗡鸣，舒展着自己的身躯。

当修道士从巨大的震惊中回过神来时，贝雷特早已收剑入鞘，平静地注视着他，金色的天光穿过大教堂的玻璃花窗，照射在女神静默的雕像上。

天帝之剑。纹章武器，英雄的遗产。只有得到女神护佑的人，才有资格使用女神的圣物。虽然很多人自诩为虔诚的信徒，忠实的追随者，但其中大多数一生都未能得见女神圣物的只光片影。这个年轻人毫无疑问是被祝福的，他是女神在人间的化身，神明的手穿过他的手，在地上行使神圣的旨意。

贝雷特接任菲尔帝亚分教会司教一事就这样定了下来。但只有他自己清楚，司教和王室教师的身份只是表面上的掩饰：司教的权力让他在王都有一席之地，老师的身份让他能近距离接触王储而不被怀疑。

蕾雅给他的任务是监视法嘉斯王室。

先前，鞑古扎的女佣兵从菲尔帝亚传回消息：王都近日不太平静，深夜常有鬼鬼祟祟的黑影进出王宫。

听到这个消息时，贝雷特首先想到的就是在大修道院地下的那一战。中央教会对外宣称是盗贼闯入窃取圣物，但只有亲历者才知道那是多么恐怖的一场战斗。那些“盗贼”还保持着人类的外貌，但已经不能算是人类了；他们的眼睛中闪烁着不祥的红光，即使身体被刺穿也不会死去。贝雷特不得不将他们的头一个个砍下来，头颅和身体堆成了两座鲜血淋漓的小山。

赛罗司骑士团的骑士们都接受过充分的教导。在最初的惊慌过后，很快就判断出袭击他们的怪物是什么。

“渴血者”，记载在教会古书中的生物。据说他们的祖先生活在芙朵拉地下的幽深黑暗之中。因为嫉妒生活在灿烂阳光下的人类，他们在漆黑无月的夜晚爬出地面，吸食人类的血液，将这些无辜的受难者变成同样只能生活在黑暗中的怪物。

这种受到诅咒的生物在芙朵拉销声匿迹已有几百年之久。如今却出现在大修道院，如果在法嘉斯的王都也发现了他们的身影，这绝不是什么巧合。萨米亚在报告中怀疑“渴血者”可能和法嘉斯的权力高层有所牵连。在芙朵拉的历史中，“渴血者”与阴谋总是同时出现；他们参与过帝国的政变，也曾挑起诸侯同盟的叛乱。从蕾雅的眼中，贝雷特看到了和他同样的想法。

自从五年前的“达斯卡悲剧”之后，法嘉斯神圣王国的政权就一直掌握在亲王手中。琉法司宣称王子年幼，无法继位，自封为摄政王。在他的统治下，这五年来，王国维持着表面的平静；但南部落草的山贼越来越多，而平民冬季的储粮越来越少，大多数变成金银，沿着北上的大道进入了菲尔帝亚的国库。

如今，帝弥托利王子已经十七岁。今年的星辰节，他即将举办十八岁的成人礼。届时，摄政王再也无法以年龄为借口，将本该属于帝弥托利的王权继续攥在手里。

在这个节骨眼上，如果“渴血者”真的出现在菲尔帝亚，很可能意味着他们要对法嘉斯的王权插手；而权力交替一旦出现差错，后果将是毁灭性的。统治者为了争夺权力将不择手段，安宁千百年的大地再次燃起战火，万里焦土，生灵涂炭。

这是蕾雅不愿意看到的。因此，她需要在法嘉斯王室内部安插一个眼线，将任何风吹草动及时报告给远在千里之外的中央教会。

至今为止，贝雷特都算得上尽职尽责。法嘉斯权力高层被“渴血者”渗透的程度，比教会估计得还要深得多；摄政王与“渴血者”勾结，议会半数以上的大臣受到控制，财务、军事、外交等大权被集中在“圣女”科尔娜莉亚手里……一封封密信从王都中秘密递出，通过萨米亚的情报网，送达蕾雅手中。

然而，只有一件事不在那些情报当中。

隐约传来的喧闹声将贝雷特从回忆中唤回现实。已经有学生注意到了外面的骚乱，悄悄抬起头瞧着他，一副好奇的模样。贝雷特皱了下眉，合上书本，轻轻拉开椅子，走向书房门口。

一出门，争执声骤然变大。书房外的走廊里，卫兵们拉扯着一名赛罗司骑士，试图阻止他进入书房。见到贝雷特出来，他们立刻松开了手。

“大人，”领头的卫队长向贝雷特微微一点头，“很抱歉打扰殿下和您。但是这个人未经许可闯入王宫，声称有要事找您。我们这就把他带走。”

贝雷特看了一眼那名骑士，他认识这骑士，知道他在驻分教会的骑士团中任职。骑士气喘吁吁的，脸上的表情慌乱不安，用求助的眼神望着他。

“我确实有事找他，”贝雷特摇摇头，几名卫兵面面相觑，“你们可以回到岗位上了。辛苦了。”

卫兵们退下之后，贝雷特的目光落到骑士身上。他很年轻，只有十五六岁，被吓得六神无主，眼睛滴溜溜乱转。贝雷特按住他的手臂。

“没事了，”他尽量用安抚的语气说，“冷静下来慢慢说。”

骑士喘了一口气，从怀中摸出一封信，信用银色的火漆封笺，上面盖着大修道院的印章。

“这是昨晚从大修道院发出的急信，信使叮嘱一定要送到您本人的手上，”他小心翼翼地看着贝雷特，嗫嚅着说，“是关于杰拉尔特阁下的事……蕾雅大人嘱咐过，请您一定要做好心理准备。”

自从一年前来到菲尔帝亚，贝雷特就再没见过父亲。

“菲尔帝亚我没什么熟人，你要照顾好自己，”杰拉尔特说，不自在地挠了挠脸颊，叹了口气，“要不是我在这边还有任务，真想跟着你一起去。咳，实在放心不下啊……”

大修道院中，小树已经生出了嫩绿的枝叶，生机盎然。贝雷特经过中庭时，抬头望去，看见杰拉尔特的身影站在二楼的窗帘后，默默地向下看着儿子。注意到贝雷特的视线，他抬起手挥了两下，然后走开了。

贝雷特拆开信封时，尽力控制住手的颤抖。他展开信纸，看到蕾雅细长的笔迹，那是一封简短的信：

“杰拉尔特遇刺身亡。速回大修道院。”

贝雷特从信上抬起头，目光和骑士碰在一起；对方立刻低下头去，似乎不敢与他对视，又或是不忍。贝雷特轻轻吸气，再次将目光落在纸上。纤秀的花体字映在他的眼中，却仿佛失去了所有的意义。

“司教大人……”骑士小心翼翼地开口。他曾听闻这位年轻的司教在上任前，曾有过十年的雇佣兵生涯，在道上以杀人如麻的“灰色恶魔”之名著称。此时此刻，贝雷特冰冷的眼神让他背脊发寒。他毫不怀疑，如果凶手出现在此时此地，定会当场命丧于天帝之剑下。

“没事，”贝雷特回答，他不知道自己面无表情的模样让骑士更加不寒而栗。他只是将信纸折好，收入怀中，“辛苦你跑一趟。”

“老师！”

焦急的声音伴随着匆匆的脚步，从身后传来。

贝雷特转过身。凛冽的寒风将帝弥托利的斗篷吹得猎猎作响。即便在法嘉斯冬日稀薄的阳光下，他依旧戴着兜帽，不让阳光照射到自己的脸孔。

真可惜。贝雷特不由自主地想。帝弥托利是个非常漂亮的孩子，他完全继承了北芙朵拉人的长相，有冰雪一般的蓝眼睛，一缕金发从他的兜帽里滑落出来，像金灿灿的麦穗，轻轻扰动着贝雷特的思绪。

街上的人并不多，没有多少人注意到这对站在城门大道上的师生。帝弥托利看起来气喘吁吁，显然是从王宫一路追过来，连午饭都没来得及吃。贝雷特收回思绪。

“怎么了，帝弥托利？”

“我听说杰拉尔特阁下的事情了。老师，我……我很遗憾，抱歉。”

年轻的王子犹豫着说。

贝雷特是在到达菲尔帝亚的那个下午见到帝弥托利的。按照惯例，他应当先前往王宫觐见，再去分教会露面。贝雷特牵着马，在城门大道上走着，道路两边的樨珑树光秃秃的枝桠在寒风中摆动着，到了夏天，它们会生出蓊郁的绿叶，洒下浓荫。

他在议政厅内见到了琉法司亲王。摄政王身材瘦长，面容凹陷，眼眶周边泛着不健康的青黑。他没精打采地看了看蕾雅的信，又看了看站在厅下的贝雷特，毫无兴趣地挥挥手让他离开。反倒是座旁的女官一直饶有兴趣地盯着贝雷特，直到离开议政厅，贝雷特都能感觉到她毒蛇般阴冷的目光。

侍卫在前面带路。他们穿过长长的走廊，前往王子的书房。还没走到书房门口，贝雷特就听到了门内传来的喧哗。

“你们听到脚步声了吗？”

“刚刚还有，现在停了……啊，是不是新老师来了？”

“这么快？”

“不知道新老师是男人还是女人啊？我希望是个美女……”

“你说话声音太大了，都被老师听到了。”

“真的来了啊？不愧是练剑的，耳朵就是灵……谁去给老师开门？殿下？殿下快去……”

贝雷特刚刚把手伸向门把，门就在眼前被打开了。开门者没料到人就站在门口，也微微地吃了一惊，下意识地后退了一步。

刚过正午，阳光还很温暖，屋子里点着壁炉，暖洋洋的气息夹杂着熏香扑面而来。贝雷特抬起头，金发的王子站在他面前，一双蓝眼一眨不眨地望着他，不知道是不是壁炉烧得太旺，他的脸颊微微发红。

“您就是老师吗？”还没等贝雷特开口，王子就抢先一步。他将手放在胸前，很绅士地行礼，然后露出笑容，向旁边退了一步，给贝雷特让出进书房的路。

“我是帝弥托利。老师，请允许我给您介绍……”

“老师，”帝弥托利上前一步，贝雷特的手被他握住，“您要回大修道院去吗？我可以陪您一起走。”

他很着急，用力稍微重了一点。贝雷特轻轻蹙了下眉。

“谢谢，帝弥托利，”他摇摇头，尽量轻柔地把手抽出来，“但这件事可能涉及父亲以前的仇家，我不希望你被卷进来。”

他想说这很危险，帝弥托利不应该接触到这些阴暗角落里的肮脏污秽。法嘉斯的王储应该站在耀眼的阳光下，顺顺利利地继承王位，邪恶会有其他的眼睛来看，污秽由其他的手来清除。

“但是……”帝弥托利还想说什么，但贝雷特制止了他。

“我很快就会回来。”贝雷特说。那时他没想到，这是他对帝弥托利说的最后一句话。

夜幕逐渐降临了。深紫色的暮霭吞噬了蔚蓝的天空，随即又被漆黑的夜色侵染。贝雷特不得不加快了赶路的速度，他必须在天完全黑下来之前到达最近的城镇。这一带远离大型人口聚居区，深夜常有魔兽出没。若是平时的状态，贝雷特完全不担心，但现在他又累又倦，甚至拿不出平时七分的水准。

自从离开菲尔帝亚，他已经在法嘉斯的原野上飞驰了两天一夜。内心的焦急像鞭子一样抽打着他，强迫他一遍又一遍地甩起缰绳，风一样策马向大修道院的方向奔去。

骏马在原野上奔驰，寒风尖啸着掠过贝雷特的耳廓。突然，他听见风中传来一声狼的嗥叫，紧接着，更多的嗥叫从身边的黑夜里传来，或远或近。他回头望去，在刚刚攀上山尖的清澈的月色中，许多黑暗的轮廓悄然现身，无声无息。

马儿喷着粗气，恐惧地抖动着脖颈。贝雷特本能地嗅到危险的气息，一股强烈而诡异的杀气如蛇一般缠绕上来，他的指尖发冷，血液涌上麻木的大脑，他强迫自己快速思考。

天还没有完全黑下来，魔兽在这个时候成群出现，不符合常理，它们没有立即扑上来，显然是受到了谁的指挥。杰拉尔特教过他，擒贼先擒王，优秀的佣兵必须具备敏锐的洞察力，在人群中一眼找出任务目标；一旦失去头目，剩余的便只是一哄而散的乌合之众。

但是，在漆黑的夜色里，判断出魔兽的首领可谓极其困难，即便是身经百战的佣兵，同时面对这么多猛兽，也只有死路一条。

贝雷特的大脑在刹那间作出了判断：逃。他必须逃，要快，必须快，本能驱使他狠狠一夹马镫，马儿嘶鸣一声，撒开四蹄狂奔起来。余光里，贝雷特看见那些漆黑的阴影紧紧咬在后面。令人奇怪的是，它们没有再发出嗥叫，在一片诡秘的寂静中，它们只是追逐着，仿佛在戏弄落入掌心的猎物。

贝雷特飞快地思索着，按照他的估计，此处离地图上标示的最近的镇子佩安代特只有不到十里。但他视野所及范围之内，却没有看见哪怕一盏灯光。就连先前的农舍也在不知不觉间消失了。

不知何时，周围腾起了雾，很快，雾便浓得如同帘幕，追逐的野兽在雾中若隐若现，周围的景物模糊成一片灰黑色的影子。贝雷特原本通过镰刀星座的位置判断方向，但在这样浓的雾中，连星星都消失了。如果说成群出现的魔兽只是让人觉得不对劲，那么突然降下的浓雾则完全无法用常理解释了。他意识到，有什么不被规则约束的生物正拉扯着细线，操纵他的行动。而这条雾中道路通往的尽头，很可能是陷阱，或是地狱。

贝雷特一咬牙，猛地一扯缰绳。马儿凄厉地嘶叫，两只前蹄高高扬起，他紧紧地箍住缰绳，以防自己被甩下马背。

他扯着马笼头，逼迫马儿转身，原本紧紧在身后追逐的野兽仿佛知道他的意图般，放慢了脚步，在距离他十几步开外的地方徘徊，眼瞳在灰雾中闪烁着饥渴的红光。

贝雷特滑下马背，双脚站稳的一瞬间，他立刻拔出天帝之剑。

“是谁？”贝雷特握紧天帝之剑，谨慎地发问。

混沌的浓雾里，苍老的笑声骤然响起，嘶哑而尖利，在空旷的原野上回荡。听到笑声，徘徊的野兽仿佛收到命令的士兵一般，井然有序地向两边退开，让出一条道路。

“你为什么不继续逃命呢？”笑声逐渐低哑消失。一个佝偻的身影慢慢地从雾色里走出来，一直走到贝雷特面前。他抬起头。借着黯淡的月光，贝雷特看清了他的脸。

这是一个老人。他的脸上布满了沟壑般的皱纹，嘴角的纹路一直延伸到脸侧，看起来诡异而狰狞；他拄着一根弯曲的拐杖，身披黑色的长袍。

但最让贝雷特感到不寒而栗的，是那双抬起来盯着他的眼睛。那双眼睛浑浊而黑暗，闪烁着残忍的红光。

“我不认为自己能逃脱‘渴血者’的追捕。”贝雷特淡淡地回答。

“有意思。”那双诡异的红眼睛饶有兴趣地盯着贝雷特。贝雷特下意识地将剑握紧几分，轻轻皱眉。他清楚地嗅到老人身上血的气味，不是鲜血的腥气，像因过于成熟而腐烂的果子，散发着糜烂的甜味。这味道让他泛起一阵恶心。

“我不记得什么时候招惹过你们。”贝雷特说。

老人微笑起来，露出森森的尖牙。

“别装傻，”他嘶哑地说，“你不正是为了调查我们，才到法嘉斯的王都去吗？”

贝雷特握紧剑柄，没有说话。

“你很聪明，但隐藏得不太好。从一开始，我们就知道你的目的。”老人说，“但是我们很欣赏你。如果为我们效力，我可以不杀死你。”

“把我变成和你们一样的怪物吗？”贝雷特冷静地反问。

“怪物。”老人若有所思地微笑。他伸出手，轻轻抚着下巴。突然，他像是想起什么一样，饶有兴趣地问，“那个金色头发的贵族小子……我上一次见到他已经是好几年前了。他现在怎么样？”

贝雷特睁大眼睛。

那双蓝眼睛在他的脑海中浮现。帝弥托利看向老师手臂上淌血的伤口时，眼神浮现出一丝转瞬即逝的渴望，随即慌乱地低下头去，将受伤的老师扶到训练场外。他嘱咐杜笃看好老师，像逃跑一样跑去打水，又亲自去叫医生。

事后帝弥托利郑重其事地道歉。谁也没想到剑刃交锋时突然打滑，贝雷特光是招架帝弥托利的怪力就已经用尽全力了，没来得及躲开，利刃直直地砍进了他的手臂。伤口很深，但现在已经被仔细处理过，缠上了厚厚的绷带。帝弥托利的指尖抚过伤处，几乎称得上温柔，他的眉毛紧紧地拧在一起，眼神中充满了自责。

“对不起，老师……”

他充满歉疚地说。贝雷特看见那双蓝眼睛深处翻涌着的阴郁，但他只是告诉帝弥托利，没关系，不要责备自己。

那不是你的错。

“是你们。”他低声说。

贝雷特的胸膛因突如其来的愤怒而轻微起伏着，天帝之剑在他的手中发出微弱的嗡鸣。

“对，是我们，”老人愉快地微笑着。雾气悄然散去了，苍白的月光照在他狰狞的脸孔上，那淡淡的笑容让他看起来仿佛传闻中的恶魔，“你和你父亲一样聪明。若不是他为教会效力，我们本来不想杀他……”

贝雷特没有说话。火焰逐渐从他眼中褪去，令人胆寒的冰冷浮现出来。那是杀手的眼神，不包含任何感情，哪怕是愤怒、憎恶以及仇恨，也一并被剔除殆尽。

感觉到冰冷的杀意，老人身后成群的野兽嗥叫起来，双眼凶光毕露。马儿恐惧地尖嘶，撒开双蹄向前狂奔，转眼间消失在黑暗中。

“想为父亲报仇吗？”老人轻柔地问，“去地狱和他团聚如何？”

贝雷特沉默地扬起天帝之剑。转瞬间，剑刃碎裂成数段，蛇一般的利刃在空中飞舞，伴随魔兽血淋淋的残肢，溅起无数黑红的血花。

老人微笑着，注视着在兽群中厮杀的年轻佣兵，黑色的影子宛如幽灵，面无表情的死神降下死亡的利刃。幽蓝的怒火在他的胸腔内冰冷地燃烧，他冷静地计算着，挥起利剑，剖开野兽的喉管。

但是贝雷特非常清楚，他不可能杀光这么多的魔兽。它们的数量太多了，光是庞大的翼魔兽就有五只以上，宛如巨大的阴影铺天盖地笼罩下来。肮脏的兽血浸透他的衣衫，在铠甲上淌下一道道乌黑的血痕；野兽的利爪在他的身上留下伤口，浑身都在疼痛，浑身都是血污，鲜血的腥气刺激着他的鼻腔。

擒贼先擒王。杰拉尔特的教诲在他耳边响起。

他再次扬起天帝之剑。蛇信喷吐而出，这一次却不是切开魔兽的身体。

遗产武器与暗魔法在空中碰撞，震荡波轰然爆裂，将贝雷特远远推出十几米，他不得不将剑深深地插进泥土，才勉强站稳身形。他侧过头，身后是险峻的危崖，让人只是看一眼就头晕目眩，悬崖下面，汹涌的席威河咆哮着奔腾而过。

尘泥飞扬中，老人猩红的双眼凶光毕露。他盯着半跪在地上喘息的佣兵，抬起手，一团深紫色的光芒燃起，拖着不祥的长尾，在掌中旋转着。

“再见了，凶星。”

贝雷特咬牙，猛然将剑拔出。但这次女神的圣物无法保护他了。岩石碎裂成齑粉，山崩地裂，声音震耳欲聋，将贝雷特的惊呼声埋入一片死寂。

他随着崩落的山岩坠落。寒风呼啸着掠过，宛如利刃割开身体。

席威河咆哮的急流卷起千丈高的浪花，浪头劈碎在河面上，像惊雷一样炸响。

贝雷特呛进一口水，剧烈地咳嗽起来；在一片漆黑中，他试图抓住身边的什么东西，却只能感到冰冷的河水从指缝间流过。

汹涌的河水裹挟着他向前，水底的暗流拉扯着他，河水一次又一次地漫过头顶，贝雷特挣扎着，逼迫自己屏住呼吸，但这只使他的肺像刀割一般灼痛，眼前时而闪白，时而发黑；空气仿佛无法抑制般从肺中逃逸，冒上水面又碎裂开，无声无息地消失在在雪沫般的浪花里。

凶猛的涡流猛地将他推向河道中凸出的岩石。冰冷的河水无情地灌进他的身体，将五脏六腑挤压得支离破碎，鲜血的腥气从喉咙里溢出来。一直紧紧握住天帝之剑的手松开了，女神的长剑宛如一片小小的树叶，很快消失在漆黑的水中。

贝雷特的意识沉入了一片黑暗。


	4. 贝雷特（下）

星辰节的二十日是帝弥托利十八岁的生日。这一天，整个王城都笼罩在一种仿佛节日的气氛中，即使是冬日刺骨的寒风，也没能挡住人们上街游行庆祝的脚步，大街小巷飘着深蓝色的旗帜和彩带，家家门上挂着满天星的花环。

在王子的成人礼上，将会举行盛大的社交舞会。大批车马沿着城门大道进入菲尔帝亚，其中坐着来自王国各地的贵族少女。她们受父母之命，前来参加舞会，为自己赢得未来王后的位置。

因为王子的生日，今天的课程暂停。一整天，贝雷特都没私下里见到过帝弥托利。他的学生一大早就被拉去试穿礼服，整理仪表；并且整个上午都坐在议政厅里，接见从各个王国领前来的使者，接受领主们的祝贺，并请使者转达他的感谢。

到了下午，贝雷特也忙碌了起来。他久违地回到了菲尔帝亚的赛罗司修道院。作为司教，他必须代表教会，向法嘉斯的王储赠予祝福。那个下午，贝雷特换上了司教的白色长袍和头饰，站在教堂的圣坛前，等待王室的车马到达修道院。

当骑士将教堂的大门打开时，一股寒风伴随着深蓝色的旗帜与喧闹的余音涌进了教堂里。贝雷特抬起头，看见帝弥托利沿着长长的地毯走进来。他身穿王室的礼服和黑色的马靴，铠甲银光闪闪，带有毛领的深蓝披风飘扬在他的身后。

按照礼节，其他的侍卫们，包括杜笃都等候在教堂的门外，只有即将受到祝福的王子本人才能面觐司教。帝弥托利一直走到圣坛的台阶前才停下，阳光穿过贝雷特身后的玻璃花窗，在他的身侧和地毯上投下金色的阴影。帝弥托利抬起头望着他，蓝眼睛中浮现出明亮的光。

贝雷特缓步走下台阶，曳地的长袍柔和地沙沙作响。

“老师。”帝弥托利低声说，目不转睛地望着他。

“在这里要称呼司教大人，殿下。”贝雷特轻轻纠正他，特意将“殿下”两个字咬得很重，以提醒王子的身份。

帝弥托利眨眨眼，像是突然发觉自己的失言一般，连忙移开视线，脸颊微微发红。

“司教大人。”他说。

在女神的使者面前，世俗的王储单膝跪下，低下他尊贵的金色头颅，等待女神降下祝福。

祝福的仪式结束后，贝雷特回到内厅换下礼服。王室的车马则先一步离开，沿着既定的路线，完成下午的游行。

贝雷特回到王宫时，已经是晚餐时间了。王室的家宴在小宴会厅举办，宴后，将是贵族们最为期待的舞会。王国境内大大小小的贵族都派来了自己的子女，他们希望能够通过这场王室舞会，为家族谋取政治联姻的机会。

贝雷特不是贵族，对舞会也不感兴趣，早早便换了衣服睡下，但在床上躺了半天，还是无法入眠，索性起来，披了件衣服到花园里散步。

已是深夜，但不远处的大宴会厅仍然灯火通明，柔和的音乐像蜂蜜的香气一样飘散洋溢，透过半掩的窗帘，衣香鬓影若隐若现，轻柔的谈话声和笑声嗡嗡作响。贝雷特经过窗边时朝里面瞥了一眼，没有看见他任何一个学生的身影。

他出来的时候穿得有点少了，深冬的寒意侵入他的身体，贝雷特拉了一下外套，将自己裹得更严实些。

他再次望向宴会厅内部，目光在笔挺的礼服和梦幻的薄纱间逡巡，快速地扫过一张张妆容精致、堆满微笑的脸庞。没有。每一张脸都平平无奇，不是他要找的目标。贝雷特移开视线，一缕淡淡的失望萦绕在心头。

“老师？……是老师吗？”

熟悉又意外的声音在身后响起。贝雷特刚转过身，一件厚厚的毛披风就将他整个人包裹起来。

“老师，您穿得太少了。这样会生病的。”

贝雷特想说不要紧。他当佣兵的时候，任务需要在野外露宿，鹅毛大雪几乎把他们埋成雪人。但他抬起头，看见帝弥托利眼中真实的关切，话到嘴边又咽了回去：“你穿得也不多，帝弥托利。”

“我没事，老师。对于法嘉斯人来说，这天气还不算冷。”帝弥托利笑了，“您在外面散步吗？正好我也想透透气。”

他们在花园里散步，如果是花冠节，这里会开满一大丛一大丛耀眼的白蔷薇，仿佛一片片雪云，飘散着浓郁的香气。冬日清冽的夜空缀满闪烁的星星，一轮弯月挂在高空，皎洁如银。

“舞会怎么样？”贝雷特挑了一个话题。

“别提了，老师，”帝弥托利叹气，“幸好希尔凡帮我分走了一半的女孩，她们简直像要把我撕碎……”

怪不得帝弥托利的披风上香水味那么浓郁。“那，有心仪的吗？”

王子有点窘迫地用力摇头。“没、没有……别笑话我了，老师。您知道我还不想现在就决定。”

贝雷特点了点头。他想他应该尊重帝弥托利的想法，况且，他毕竟只是个家庭教师，法嘉斯未来的王后是谁与他毫无关系。

也许很多年后，他已经辞去教师和司教的职位，回到加尔古·玛库大修道院，或者继续他的佣兵生涯。有一天，他会听说法嘉斯国王的婚礼即将在大修道院举行，由蕾雅大司教亲自为国王和王后证婚，代表女神祝福他们拥有美满的婚姻和幸福的一生。

那很好。他想。

“老师，已经是星辰节的二十日了。还有几天，就是加尔古·玛库大修道院落成纪念日了吧。”帝弥托利突然说。他的语气中有一丝掩藏不住的失落。

“嗯。我要代表菲尔帝亚教会去参加纪念仪式，会暂时离开一段时间。”

每年星辰节的二十五日，加尔古·玛库大修道院都要举行纪念仪式。按惯例，各地的分教会都要派使者参加。贝雷特代表菲尔帝亚分教会，自然是要去的。他不明白帝弥托利为什么提起这个。

“没什么……只是想到见不到老师，有些舍不得。”

眼见他的学生声音都变得低落，贝雷特只好无奈地出言安慰：“很快就会回来的。”

帝弥托利摇摇头。

“不是说这一次，”他望着贝雷特的眼睛，“我是在想以后……如果我真的继承了王位，您还会继续当我的老师吗？……您会一直留在我能看到的地方吗？”

贝雷特想到蕾雅派他来的目的。他想蕾雅是不会放心把天帝之剑一直留在远离大修道院的地方的。也许帝弥托利顺利继位，他完成任务后，就会被召回大修道院，或者留下，或者将天帝之剑交还，重新做回浪迹天涯的佣兵。

贝雷特觉得他应该告诉帝弥托利他会留下，即使这可能只是谎言。但他没有说话，他无法对着那双诚恳的蓝眼睛说谎。

帝弥托利似乎从他的沉默里察觉到了什么。“是……这样吗。”王子失落地喃喃自语。

他望向天空，默默地想着什么。突然，他的眼睛明亮起来，失落的神情一扫而空。

“老师！”他有点激动地转身握住贝雷特的手，“我突然想到……五年后的星辰节，是大修道院落成一千年的纪念日。那是非常重要的庆典。我想不管那时我有没有继位，都会代表法嘉斯前往大修道院参加纪念仪式……啊，抱歉，老师……”他连忙放开手表示歉意。

贝雷特觉得自己的手骨要被激动的帝弥托利捏断了，但他只是示意帝弥托利继续说。

“我是想说……如果那时老师恰好有空的话，能不能回来一趟大修道院？”帝弥托利露出一个笑容，“即使不再是老师的学生，我也会精进自己。五年后，我一定会让老师刮目相看的。”

五年后。那时帝弥托利已经二十三岁了。贝雷特想。他会长高，褪去少年的稚气，变得成熟；他会有王者的凝然风度；他的眼中将燃烧着平和、仁慈但威严的光。

“好。”

“那么就说定了，老师，”帝弥托利微笑起来，“五年后，星辰节的二十五日，在大修道院相见，你和我。”

贝雷特望进那双凝视着他的漂亮的蓝眼睛，仿佛春日的湖水一样清澈而柔软，让他有种溺水般恍惚的错觉。

他记不大清后来发生什么了。寒冷的夜风刮过，即使披着帝弥托利厚厚的毛披风，贝雷特还是不由自主地打了个寒噤，他的学生连忙主动要送他回房间；他记得帝弥托利刚刚打开书房的门，就被彩带和花瓣扑了一身，希尔凡和亚修一人一个，把晕头转向的王子和老师拉进房间。

壁炉里生着火，橙黄色的火焰发出噼噼啪啪的响声，屋子中温暖宜人。雅妮特推出餐车，上面放着一个大大的蛋糕。贵族学生们想方设法从舞会上溜出来，平民学生们挤在后厨里烤蛋糕，就连一向稳重可靠的杜笃也被拉进了这场小小的生日阴谋。大家挤成一团，乱七八糟地大叫殿下生日快乐，连菲力克斯也哼了一声，难得地露出笑容。

也许是书房里太温暖了，让贝雷特有种昏昏欲睡的感觉。他坐在壁炉边，身上还披着帝弥托利的披风，毛绒绒的领子随着呼吸轻拂过他的脸颊。不远处，几个男生将书桌拖到一起，拼成一张大大的桌子，帝弥托利被围在中间，出也出不来，头发上还沾着彩纸片和金粉，在大家的催促声中，他不好意思地吹灭蜡烛，拿起放在一边的刀子，伴随着欢呼开始切蛋糕。

贝雷特看着帝弥托利的笑容，温暖和倦意像潮水一般从指尖涌上来。

他闭上眼睛，陷入了一片漆黑中。

再次醒来时，眼前是一片雾蒙蒙的棕褐色。

贝雷特睁开眼睛，他觉得自己仿佛是透过流动的水看着外界，眼前所见皆是一片朦胧。他想起身，却连一根手指都动弹不了，水灌满他的身体，沉甸甸的，拉扯着他往下沉。

这是哪里？他还在做梦么？贝雷特混乱地思考着，理不清头绪。他唯一能记起来的，就是——

“很快，菲尔帝亚就会是我们的了，”面目狰狞的老人的声音在他的耳边响起，“那个金发的贵族小子，你的学生——放心，你们会在地狱相见的。”

他一个激灵，猛地坐起身来。一阵反胃的感觉迅速涌上来，逼迫他蜷缩起身体，鲜血的腥气从喉咙里漫上来，让他头晕目眩。

耳边突如其来的嗡嗡声中，有人在大声喊叫，随后是杂乱的脚步声。一双手抓住贝雷特的肩膀，强迫他躺下。

“……你……么样……醒……”

有人在耳边说话。持续的耳鸣让贝雷特头痛欲裂，喉咙里仿佛被塞进了一块滚烫的火炭，他想说话，却连嘶哑的声音也发不出来。

“……西……快……魔法……水……芙莲……快去！”

突然，热水般的温暖包裹了他的全身。在女神的魔力下，他浑身的寒意像冰雪一般消退，麻木和疼痛变得明显，但这说明他在恢复知觉。眼前的雾气也消融了，模糊的棕褐色变得清晰，贝雷特辨认出那是木制的天花板。他现在躺在一间木屋中。

耳鸣和头痛在不知不觉间消失了。身边的说话声清晰起来。

“……蕾雅……你需要休息，这里我和芙莲在就好……”

“不行，西提司，我……”

贝雷特动了一下手指，它们如愿蜷曲了起来。他咬着牙，支撑起身体，浑身的骨骼都在嘎嘎作响，仿佛散了架一般。

“贝雷特！”男人的声音响起，“你不能起来，快躺下……”

“西提司，”光是说出男人的名字就几乎耗尽了贝雷特的力气，他喘了口气，抬起头来，“我没事。”

他的声音嘶哑得几乎辨认不出来。喉咙仍然发干，火烧火燎，只是下咽就仿佛撕裂般剧痛。

西提司站在他的床边，习惯性地皱着眉，谨慎地俯视着他；蕾雅坐在床边的一张椅子上，秀丽的双眉微微纠结在一起，但她的眼神中流露出欣慰；芙莲给他拿来一杯水，她大大的眼睛担忧地盯着他。贝雷特试了好几次才握住杯子，将杯子举到嘴边并将水喝下去这个简单的动作几乎变成了一种折磨。清凉的水流过他烧灼的喉咙，稍稍缓解了一点痛苦。他觉得自己能说出长一点的句子了。

“这不是大修道院的房间，”贝雷特环视着这个小木屋。屋子里的摆设很简单，一张床，两把椅子，壁炉里燃烧着橙红的火光。“我记得……”

他记得漆黑的夜晚，寥廓的旷野，迷宫般的浓雾，雾中野兽令人毛骨悚然的嗥叫声；鲜红的眼睛，恶意的微笑，还有毒蛇一般的嘴唇中吐出的诅咒……

“你们会在地狱相见……”

“现在是什么时候了？”贝雷特突然问。不祥的预感蓦然升起。

西提司瞥了一眼坐在床边的蕾雅，后者轻轻点了点头，他才叹了一口气。

“现在是1185年星辰节，”西提司直视着贝雷特的眼睛，一字一句地说，“你已经沉睡了四年。”

那天晚上，贝雷特从西提司口中知道了这几年间发生的事。

孤月节，杰拉尔特带领骑士团外出执行任务；骑士团回来时，却带回了他的遗体和遇刺的消息。刺客是个年轻女孩——或许只是伪装成普通女孩的外貌。将染血的利刃拔出后，她尖笑着，凭空消失了身影。

蕾雅立刻给贝雷特写信，让他立即赶回大修道院。萨米亚的消息里称，贝雷特接到信后，立刻从菲尔帝亚起行；但一连十几天过去，贝雷特却杳无音讯，蕾雅试图感知天帝之剑的所在，但骑士团赶到席威河流经大修道院的下游河段时，却只发现了被冲上河岸的天帝之剑。

他们搜索了方圆几十里，仍然没有发现圣物持有者的踪迹。

自那之后，教会再也没有收到从王都传来的任何消息。

直到竖琴节，摄政王去世、帝弥托利被捕的消息才传到大修道院。由于教会立场中立，无法插手王国内政；即便怀疑内中有隐情，也没有理由介入。而王子本人竟是“渴血者”的消息，更让教会高层陷入混乱当中。

“上一年的青海节，帝弥托利王子到访。我察觉到他的异样，”蕾雅说，她轻轻摇了摇头，“但我并没有怀疑他。我以为那是因为‘渴血者’已经渗透到王子身边。”

一开始，教会高层认为摄政王和“渴血者”勾结，意欲逐渐架空王子的权力。教会不能直接干涉王国内政，但是他们可以等待“渴血者”露出马脚，然后派赛罗司骑士团出征，以代女神征讨异端的名义，将图谋不轨的摄政王一派一网打尽。

但是教会没有想到，“渴血者”的动作更快，更加不计后果。对他们而言，摄政王只是一个傀儡，一旦他们认为时机成熟，便毫不犹豫地将他抛弃。他们声称帝弥托利是“渴血者”的一员，因为对权力的欲望而杀害伯父，如此一来，因为王子“异端”的身份，教会无法出面调停；而谋杀的罪名，让支持王子的伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵一派拿不出反对的理由。

“渴血者”们已经将王国的大权握于掌中，然后，他们将魔爪伸向了赛罗司教会。

自从大修道院沦陷，蕾雅、西提司等教会高层便带着幸存下来的骑士和修道士逃入了札纳德。蕾雅用魔力在札纳德上空创造了一个结界，没有经过她承认的人无法看到，也无法进入结界内部。出入的教廷人员都必须仔细掩藏自己的行踪，以防被“渴血者”察觉。

竖琴节下旬，教会逃入札纳德半节左右，外出的骑士带回消息，在靠近大修道院南部的河岸发现了失踪三节之久的贝雷特的踪迹。蕾雅让卡多莉奴带领一小队骑士轻装出发，尽量在不惊动“渴血者”的前提下调查消息是否属实。两天后，卡多莉奴回到了札纳德。

贝雷特还活着，他有微弱的呼吸，但是他在一天天虚弱下去；无论是呼唤还是摇晃亦或是白魔法的治愈，都无法让他睁开眼睛，就连蕾雅都束手无策。无奈之下，蕾雅选择用女神的神力维持他的生命，直到找到治疗的方法为止。尽管西提司极力反对，他说这样消耗的是蕾雅自己的生命，但蕾雅执意如此。

“不要再说了，西提司，这是我的决定，”她平静而坚定地说，“他拥有的力量将会成为我们的希望。”

蕾雅不仅要维持札纳德上空的结界，还要用神力延续贝雷特的生命。贝雷特的身体在发生变化，他深色的发丝逐渐褪色成浅淡的绿，女神的神力通过蕾雅的祈祷注入他的身体。日复一日，蕾雅变得虚弱，不能经常走动，需要大量休息来恢复精力。西提司毫无办法，只能向女神祈祷，祈求女神结束这场战争。

然而战争还在持续着。在北方，最初的猛攻阶段已经过去；随着芙朵拉进入冬季，兵力和粮草的补充都成问题，双方开始了拉锯战。菲尔帝亚对南方各领的百姓横征暴敛，连十几岁的孩子都要入伍，被派到最前线的战场上去；他们中的很多甚至连铁剑都拿不起来，面对训练有素的士兵与横冲直撞的战马，很快就凄惨地死去。为了不被强行征兵，许多青壮年男子背井离乡，落草为寇，土地无人耕种，很快就变得荒芜。房屋被烧毁，饥饿的难民在旷野上徘徊，成群结队地流浪；到了冬天最冷的时候，鹅毛大雪连下几天几夜，许多人被冻死在大道旁，死时身上只有一件单薄的衣服，尸体都冻成了冰块。

天空下着血雨，河流被染成血红色，翻涌着浑浊的浪花。芙朵拉的大地在哀鸣，呼唤女神在地上的代行者拯救苦难中的子民。

贝雷特听说帝弥托利的死讯时没有说话。

当西提司询问他，法嘉斯的王储是“渴血者”一事是否属实时，贝雷特并未否认。

“我失职了，是我的错。”他平静地说。

西提司甚至无法从他的神情和语气中察觉到任何情绪的波动。

他甚至不能确定贝雷特所说的失职，是他没有将帝弥托利的真实身份上报给教会，亦或是作为老师，没能保护好自己的学生。

“我去找帝弥托利。”醒来后的第五天，贝雷特说。蕾雅因为身体的过度消耗，需要在房间里休息。西提司每天来三次，察看贝雷特的状况。彼时正值黄昏，暮霭即将从天边褪去，漆黑的夜像潮水一般涌上来，吞噬了最后一抹血色的晚霞。

“你说什么？”西提司皱起眉，以为自己听错了。他瞪着坐在床边的青年，想从他脸上捕捉到任何玩笑的蛛丝马迹，但贝雷特面无表情地看着他。

“他死了，贝雷特。”西提司说，将水杯递给贝雷特。对方接过杯子，握在手里，一双翠绿色的眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着他。“你得好好休息，这是蕾……这是大司教嘱咐过的。”

“科尔娜莉亚公开过帝弥托利的遗体吗？”贝雷特反问道。

“……没有。”西提司只能如实回答，他的眉宇间结成深深的皱纹，“她只是宣布了他的死讯，连行刑的场面都没有公开。”

“如果他还活着，那我就必须找到他，”贝雷特平静地说，“帝弥托利将会是这场战争的关键。如果他还活着，就能带领仍在为他奋战的人们。他们需要一个领导者。”

“可是，如果他没死，为什么这五年来都没有露面？”西提司问。

“也许他仍然被囚禁在菲尔帝亚，也许他有什么不能露面的理由，”贝雷特摇摇头，“但既然没有人亲眼看到帝弥托利的死，那他就有可能还活着……我必须去找他。”

西提司下意识地摇摇头，他觉得这想法太荒谬了。“即便真是这样，大司教也不会允许你离开，”他坚决地说，“你还没有恢复。”

“是吗？”贝雷特微笑起来，这是自他醒来之后，西提司第一次看见他微笑。暂且不提令人胆寒的“灰色恶魔”，即便是在五年前的大修道院，这个年轻人也是以不苟言笑却雷厉风行著称。“陪我比试一下吧，西提司。”

其时已是1185年，星辰节的十八日，距离加尔古·玛库大修道院的千年祭，还有七天。


	5. 阿尔伯特

洛瓦赫镇位于卡隆南部，原本是一座不起眼的小镇子，但自从南北相通的大道修到镇外之后，这里也成了一个小小的交通枢纽，青海节前后，每天都有无数的信徒经过这里，取道向西南，前往加尔古·玛库大修道院。

睡鼠客栈是洛瓦赫镇唯一的一家客栈。战争爆发前，客栈的生意相当红火，一到夜晚，公共休息厅里就挤满了喝酒作乐的人们，他们大声唱着快乐的歌，将麦酒和果酒泼得到处都是。然而，自从大修道院沦陷后，客栈的生意慢慢冷清了下来，前来投宿的旅客不像从前那么多了，敲开客栈大门的多是拖家带口的流民，向老板乞讨一口饭，和一个临时的歇脚处。

阿尔伯特经营这家客栈已有三十年了。他今年五十一岁，是个胖胖的老单身汉，头发稀稀落落，下巴剃得油光水滑，一双圆眼睛里闪着精明的光。在洛瓦赫，他的名声相当不错，自从镇长带着妻女投奔住在东边的亲戚后，阿尔伯特就成了镇上说话最响的人。人们都爱来他的客栈坐上一坐，在暖融融的火炉边，喝着酒，谈论战争和农活。

小雪已经下了几天几夜，镇外的路被白雪覆盖，经马蹄一踏，成了坚实的薄冰。在这种天气里，要赶路非常艰难，客栈的生意又兴隆起来，每晚都有旅客投宿，这在战争年代已经很难得了。

这天晚上稍晚的时候，阿尔伯特站在柜台后面，用脏兮兮的抹布擦拭着木头酒杯。今晚客栈里很热闹，就像战前那样，壁炉里的木柴熊熊燃烧着，厅里非常温暖，挤满了镇民和下楼来的客人，他们喝着酒，抽着烟斗，谈天说地的嗡嗡声夹杂着爽朗的大笑，挂在大梁上的三盏油灯笼罩在白蒙蒙的烟雾中。

客栈的大门吱嘎响了一声。阿尔伯特抬起头来，看见一个风尘仆仆的身影从门缝里挤进来，带着满身的北风和雪花。他站在靠近门边的地方，拍落身上的雪屑。

“梅戈！”阿尔伯特喊了一声。脾气火爆的玛格丽特是他的妹妹，一个带着女儿的中年寡妇，镇上的人叫她梅戈。像哥哥一样健壮的梅戈系着白围裙，手里捧着的托盘上满是盛着麦酒的大杯子，她充满火气地吼了一声“没空！”，声音很快被淹没在嘈杂里。

阿尔伯特骂了一句，将抹布扔到一旁，弯腰打开柜台下的矮门，正想钻出去，头顶上的柜台却被轻轻敲了两下。他直起腰，发现新来的客人就站在柜台前面。

他比矮胖的阿尔伯特高出一个头，身上披着的斗篷已经全湿了，软绵绵地贴在身上，勾勒出瘦长的身形。

阿尔伯特换上一副笑脸。“晚上好哪，先生！”他热情地说，“您有什么需要？”

“我想要一杯淡麦酒。”客人回答。

阿尔伯特答应了一声，将一只大木杯放在酒桶下面，打开龙头，淡金色的麦酒哗啦啦地淌进杯子里，泛着雪白的泡沫。他抬起一只眼偷偷打量着客人。

即使进了温暖的客栈，这个人仍然戴着兜帽，一张有些苍白的脸从兜帽下露出来。这是位年轻的先生，神情严肃，嘴唇紧紧地抿着。他的眼睛是麦芽一样的淡绿色，五官端正，甚至称得上相当漂亮。

阿尔伯特将装满酒的杯子放在客人面前。

“先生，您要是想续杯哪，就招呼一声梅戈——喏，就是那边的胖娘们儿，她是我妹妹。”阿尔伯特的眼珠转了一转，又说，“天都黑了，路这么滑，不如留下来过夜吧，先生？楼上还有几间空房间哪，有热水供洗澡用。嗨，您也知道，这年头，什么人都有，我前些日子见过好几个被山贼抢劫的可怜孩子，连条裤子都没留下。外面乱得很哪。”

客人点了点头。

“您要是想上楼休息了，随时来前边说一声。楼上给您留着房间哪。”阿尔伯特说，在桌子下翻找着房间钥匙，“您先押上五个铜币，结账的时候算在一起……噢。”

阿尔伯特眨了眨眼睛。

客人的手从柜台上移开，五个闪闪发光的金币躺在那里。

“我想问一些事情。”客人说，声音很轻，只有阿尔伯特能听到。

“您不是第一个这样做的客人哪。”阿尔伯特笑眯眯地说，没有去碰那些金币。

“不够？”

“看您想问什么了。”

“我想找一个人。”客人淡淡地说。

“您讲讲看，人来人往，说不定我见过哪。”阿尔伯特回答。

“我要找一个男人，个子很高，”客人说，“金发，穿着黑色的铠甲，带着一杆枪，一只眼睛是看不见的。”

“瞎了一只眼？”阿尔伯特的眼睛转了一下，“对不住哪，先生。独眼龙在我们这地方会很显眼，但我没见过这样的人。”

“我要找的人最后一次出现在洛瓦赫附近。”客人盯着阿尔伯特的眼睛，他的眼神淡漠而锐利，阿尔伯特不由自主地摸了一下鼻子。

“先生，别说五个金币了，就是五百个金币也没用，”阿尔伯特摇摇头，“我这地方确实没见过这种人。”

客人默默无言地盯着阿尔伯特，似乎想从他的眼睛里看出什么来，看得阿尔伯特寒毛直竖。幸好，客人最后只是向他点点头，就端起酒杯，独自走向一个靠近火炉的人少的角落。

阿尔伯特松了口气。

“梅戈！”他吼了一声。梅戈从烟雾缭绕的角落里抬起头来，嘴里嚼着烟草。还没等她回嘴，阿尔伯特就打断了她。

“麦酒快见底了！”他大声吼道，“叫比尔去酒窖里搬一桶上来，快点！”

梅戈愣了一下，马上站起来，将双手在围裙上抹了抹，大步向后门走去。阿尔伯特继续擦着他的酒杯，同时斜眼瞟着坐在角落里的客人。他仍然戴着兜帽，脸藏在阴影下，只露出下半张脸，看起来似乎在休息。但阿尔伯特能感觉到他兜帽下炯炯的目光：他正在观察大厅里的每一个人。

五个金币可是一大笔钱——但阿尔伯特必须说谎。他被反复叮嘱过，绝不能将那个独眼男人的事情说出去。

梅戈是在星辰节十九日那天发现那个男人的。阿尔伯特默默算了一下。那已经是六天前的事了。

那天，梅戈慌慌张张地冲进来，语无伦次地向阿尔伯特描述男人的样子。阿尔伯特听后，立刻叫外甥女莉莉去通知亚修，然后让梅戈带他去发现那个男人的地方。

他们来到镇外的一片沼泽地，梅戈说的独眼男人就躺在沼泽边的污泥里，半个身子已经被淹没，身上落了一层薄薄的雪花。阿尔伯特在他的身边发现了许多杂乱的野兽脚印，这很奇怪，但他没有细想的时间；这个人还活着，有微弱的鼻息，但是如果放着不管，他一定会在这荒郊野外死去。

兄妹俩费了九牛二虎之力才把男人抬回家里。他像具尸体一样毫无知觉，沉得要命。他们把他拖上床。莉莉已经把亚修叫来了。亚修拿着一盏油灯，藉着灯光，查看男人的状况。

油灯的火光猛地颤抖了一下。阿尔伯特听见亚修吸了一口冷气，差点失手把油灯打翻。莉莉发出一声尖叫，梅戈赶快把吓坏了的女儿带出门外。

他们是趁着天黑把男人抬回来的。直到亚修举起油灯，阿尔伯特才看清楚男人的模样。

这个男人的身上满是血污，头发被血和泥黏成一缕一缕，几乎辨认不出原本的颜色；他的脸和嘴唇像纸一样惨白，毫无血色，一只紧闭的眼睛下是可怖的青黑，另一只上蒙着黑色的眼罩；他身上的铠甲被沼泥糊得污黑一片，隐约能看见胸口一处青色十字刻痕。阿尔伯特看不到伤口，但他能嗅到鲜血的腐臭，巨大的死亡的黑影笼罩在屋子上空，缓慢地吸走男人所剩无几的生命。

“阿尔伯特，请你帮我一个忙，”亚修抬起头，他的脸色即使在油灯昏黄的光下看起来也很苍白，绿色的眼睛亮得吓人，“请你快去打一桶热水，还要很多布和绷带……越多越好。”

“要……要喊镇上的医生来吗？”阿尔伯特结巴着说。天气很冷，但他光秃的脑门上渗出冷汗。

“不，别惊动任何人……你和梅戈来帮我就好。这件事千万不能让任何人知道。”亚修似乎已经恢复了镇定，声音不再发抖，“谢谢你，阿尔伯特。”

等到阿尔伯特将热水桶提回来，亚修和梅戈已经小心翼翼地脱下了男人身上的铠甲和衣物。油灯的光照亮了男人伤痕累累的躯体，旧伤已经成疤，狰狞地扭曲在一起，新伤还没有愈合，边缘溃烂发黑。一条长长的伤疤从锁骨一直延伸到右侧的腰，还有许多圆形的疤痕，细小的血管在边缘狰狞地凸起。

阿尔伯特无法想象这个人的遭遇。他插不上手，只能递过一块块浸满热水的毛巾，又将血红的水提到屋后倒掉。光是洗干净男人的头发就花了不少工夫，他的头发干枯杂乱，血和泥已经干硬，经过无数遍清洗才显露出原本的金色。亚修将包里的草药嚼烂，抹在男人的伤口上，再用干净的绷带包扎好。自始至终，男人没有一点反应，除了微弱的呼吸显示他还活着之外，他和死人没有两样。

亚修一直忙活到天蒙蒙亮。阿尔伯特在屋外刷洗男人的铠甲，那铠甲原本就是黑色，布满了可怖的龟裂。铠甲上的血污已经凝结成厚厚的一层，阿尔伯特不得不费力地刮去血垢，再反复刷洗，才彻底将血迹洗去。

“我只能做简单的处理，不让伤势恶化，”亚修的声音非常疲惫，“如果殿……如果他十五天后还没醒，我们就只能冒险去找医生。要是我们中有谁会白魔法就好了，女神保佑……”

亚修离开镇子之前，反复叮嘱阿尔伯特，千万不能让任何人知道这个独眼男人在他家中。

“如果有人问起他，就说没见过，然后尽快派人通知我。”

作为洛瓦赫地区最大的酒馆，消息在这里传得像鸟儿一样快。在此之前，也曾有陌生人向阿尔伯特打听过独眼男人的下落，他们离开客栈后，就再也没有出现过，想必是为了防止走漏风声，被游侠们悄无声息地解决了。

阿尔伯特不知道这个独眼男人是谁。但既然亚修将他看得如此重要，他就一定有那么重要，值得阿尔伯特冒着危险将他藏在家中。

亚修不是洛瓦赫本地人。他说自己来自盖斯巴尔，父亲和兄弟都在菲尔帝亚平定叛乱时丧命，只有他活了下来。他离开被战火摧毁的家乡，四处流浪。他的游侠朋友们都是在路上结识的，因为亚修会读书写字，射得一手好箭，为人又温和，他们都乐意听他的指挥。

这些小伙子们最后在洛瓦赫附近落脚，因为有他们在，镇子无数次免受山贼的抢劫和魔兽的袭击，镇上的百姓都很感激他们。

有时游侠们路过睡鼠客栈时，也会进来稍作休息，顺带喝上一杯。一来二去，阿尔伯特已经能叫出他们每个人的名字，为了感谢他们保护镇子，他从来不要他们的酒钱。

但亚修每次都坚持留下铜币。他和其他人不大一样，其他的小伙子们大多出身农家，握剑的手原本拿的是铁锄，经常粗鲁地大声说话：他却总是彬彬有礼，很讨姑娘们的喜欢。有人说他是天生羞怯，但阿尔伯特认为亚修不是那种胆小鬼，他性格温和，谈吐得体，阿尔伯特猜测他原本可能是个贵族少爷，或至少受过良好的教育。但战争毁灭了这一切，不管是贵族还是平民，都只能在战火的阴影下苟且偷生。

洛瓦赫地区还算安定。与战乱的北方相比，这里平静得多。征兵和纳税的人来过几次后，就再也没出现过。不仅是洛瓦赫镇，靠近奥格玛山脉的许多镇子都是这样。过路的旅人带来一些风声，因为那些盘踞在大修道院和附近的吸血的怪物，这一带几乎成了禁地。领主们纷纷抛弃这些土地和居住在土地上的百姓，任凭他们在怪物的獠牙下自生自灭。

无论是女神的恩泽还是国王的法律，都已经无法被及这片被诅咒的土地。更何况，在这片广袤的大地上，女神和国王都已经不存在了，怪物亵渎女神的圣地，上位者们为王权的归属相争，只有战争、混乱与恐怖肆虐不休。

游侠们的据点设在镇子外面的山上，距离镇上并不远，骑马不消一刻钟就能到。阿尔伯特始终注意着角落里的陌生客人，他仍然安安稳稳地坐在那里，手边的酒杯几乎没动过。

比尔已经抬来一桶新的麦酒，但梅戈还没回来。阿尔伯特已经开始盘算，说些什么才能在游侠们来之前，尽量拖延这个客人的脚步。

“吱呀”一声，大门又是一响。阿尔伯特几乎是立刻抬起头来。

亚修的身影出现在门口。阿尔伯特大大地松了一口气。

“喝什么？”他问。梅戈从后门走进来，立刻挤进人群里。

“果酒，”亚修在嘈杂中高声回答，然后趁着阿尔伯特去拧开果酒龙头的空当，小声问：“在哪？”

“火炉边，戴着兜帽。”阿尔伯特小声回答。余光瞥见客人转头看向这边，他连忙将目光收了回去。

亚修端着杯子，转过身去，像是寻找空位一般扫视了一下，随后向着火炉边的位置走了过去。

阿尔伯特紧紧盯着亚修在火炉边坐下的背影。这时，火炉边的另一桌客人高声招呼着要更多的麦酒。阿尔伯特连忙抱起装满麦酒的大酒壶，敏捷地钻出柜台，向那边大步走去。

走到桌子旁边时，阿尔伯特正好听见亚修说话。他背对着他们，一边给每一只杯子添酒、记下账单，一边竖起耳朵偷听。

“天气真冷啊，下着雪，路可真不好走。”这是亚修的声音。

客人没有接话。

“你要去南边吗？”

“我从南边来。”客人的声音压得很低，不像之前和阿尔伯特交谈时那样清晰。

“我听说那边乱得很。你一路过来，没碰到危险吧？”

“杀了几个‘渴血者’。”

阿尔伯特瞪大了眼睛，亚修同样抽了一口冷气。幸好这一桌的人已经喝得半醉，对客人的话丝毫没有反应。

“你——你说你杀了——”亚修的声音带着掩藏不住的震惊。

“他们说帝弥托利最后一次出现在这附近。”客人仿佛没有察觉亚修的震惊一般，继续说。

阿尔伯特觉得自己听过这个名字，他费力地思考着。而另一边，亚修的声音变得警惕。

“你是谁？你怎么知道这个名字？”

“别激动，”客人平静地说，“我不会对他不利。”

阿尔伯特听见布料窸窣作响，就像兜帽被撩开的声音。与此同时，他的背后发出咣当一声，亚修差点打翻了酒杯。

“老……老师？！”

“是我。”客人回答。

阿尔伯特忍不住了。他猛地转过身来，客人已经再次拉上了兜帽，阿尔伯特只来得及看到一丝鬓发消失在兜帽下的阴影中。

“亚修，你认识他？他是谁？”

亚修盯着客人的脸，明显还沉浸在巨大的震惊当中，连洒出的酒浸湿了袖子也没发现。直到阿尔伯特发出一连串的质问，他才回过神来。

“抱……抱歉，阿尔伯特。不好意思。”亚修镇定了一下，回答，“没事，别担心。我认识他。”

阿尔伯特还想追问，但亚修已经将注意力从他身上移开，重新投回客人身上。

“抱歉，老师，我不是不相信您，但您也知道，他们中有些可以变化成其他人的模样。”亚修谨慎地说，他将腰间别着的银质匕首拔出来，刀柄朝向客人。

客人颔首，脱下右手的手套。他接过匕首，轻抚过薄薄的刀刃，随后将手掌翻转过来。阿尔伯特瞪着眼，但那只手没有任何烧焦或是发黑的迹象，仍然白皙完好如初。

“真的是您……”

亚修的声音终于染上了惊喜。

客人淡淡地微笑，那微笑让他雕像般冷肃的面孔生动起来。“不错，亚修，”他赞许地说，将匕首推还给亚修，“你没忘记保持警惕，这很好。”

亚修弯了弯嘴角，却没能笑出来，他的眼睛里闪着水光，眼圈微微发红。

“老师……您这些年去了哪里？您走后，一切都不一样了……”

阿尔伯特甚至从他的声音中听出了一丝委屈。他印象中的年轻游侠温和，善良，甚至有时过于心软，但他从没看见亚修哭过。阿尔伯特不禁想弄清楚这个神秘的客人究竟是何方神圣。

然而客人轻轻摇头，他将手放在膝上，用严肃的神情望着亚修。

“抱歉，亚修，这些事我之后会讲给你听。我现在有更重要的事想问你。”

“我知道，老师，”亚修垂下眼睛，“我们找到他了。但是……”

客人沉默地看着他。

“殿……他……他情况很不好。我不敢找医生来，怕别人知道他在这里。但是他没有好转的迹象。”

“带我去看看他。”

亚修点点头，站起来，客人紧跟着也从火炉边站起来。阿尔伯特抱着酒壶，看看这个，又看看那个，他有点被搞糊涂了。

“什么？”他茫然地问。

“抱歉，阿尔伯特，等一下我会向你解释的，”亚修带着歉意说，“现在请你带我们去你家，可以吗？”

天已经完全黑透了。阿尔伯特提着风灯，走在前面，亚修和那个客人走在后面，一边走，一边小声谈话。

方才亚修简单地向他作了介绍。这位神秘的客人名叫贝雷特，是亚修以前的老师，但亚修已经将近五年没见到他了，自从战争爆发，贝雷特就一直下落不明，直到今天。

阿尔伯特的屋子就盖在睡鼠客栈后面，从大厅的后门出去，穿过两排厢房和院子，就能看到那间低矮的小屋。他平常睡在客栈里，不常回这间屋子，正好腾出来安置伤患。

“莉莉！”阿尔伯特走到门口，招呼了一声。门里传来女孩的答应声。不一会儿，门就被打开了，女孩从门缝里探出头来。

“阿尔舅舅，你终于回来了！妈妈呢？我在这里真是一刻也待不下去了！”莉莉尖声说着，突然，她的目光越过阿尔伯特的肩膀，看向后面站着的亚修和陌生人。

“亚修哥哥，”她从台阶上蹦跳着下来，“这是谁呀？”

她仰起头望着这个戴着兜帽的陌生人。

“行了，莉莉！你妈妈在大厅里哪，快去给她帮忙。”阿尔伯特呵斥道。莉莉连忙一溜烟地跑掉了，还不忘转过头来好奇地看看那个陌生人。

“哪，就在里面。”

阿尔伯特偏偏头，推开门，走进屋子。他知道莉莉为什么不愿呆在这间屋子里了。进门的一瞬间，一股草药的苦味混合着腐烂的血肉的腥气扑面而来，阿尔伯特不禁皱起了鼻子，就连亚修的脚步也顿了一下。

但那位客人——贝雷特，没有丝毫犹豫地跨进了屋子。屋子不大，一眼就能看见墙边的床，床头摆着一盏油灯，小小的火焰在黑暗中闪烁着明亮的光，勾勒出床上模糊的轮廓。

贝雷特径直走到床边，俯下身去察看男人的情况。很快，他直起身来。

“有酒吗？”

“酒？”

贝雷特点头。

“用来做药引，越烈越好。我还需要一盆热水，一块干净的毛巾。”

阿尔伯特找到了一瓶产自北境的葡萄酒和一只杯子，亚修则端来了热水和毛巾。这一切准备好后，贝雷特说：“这里暂时不需要其他人了，你们先出去等。”

“出去等？”阿尔伯特有点生气，“这里是我的屋子！”

“我一个人就够了。”

“我虽然老，但可一点都不碍事。”阿尔伯特刻薄地说。

“阿尔伯特，”亚修连忙抓住阿尔伯特的手臂，“我们先出去。你和我留在这里都帮不上什么忙。”

屋子的窗帘拉得紧紧的，阿尔伯特看不见屋子里面发生了什么。他背着手，在门前走来走去，气得直哼哼。

“从自己家里被赶出来！”他小声嘟哝着。

亚修抱着手臂，站在窗台下面。他的眉毛忧虑地拧在一起，专注地听着屋子里的声音。听到阿尔伯特的抱怨，他苦笑着说：“老师就是那样，他没有恶意。”

“他究竟是什么人？”阿尔伯特猛地站住，一双圆眼睛瞪住亚修，“我是说那个躺在我家床上半死不活的小子，你们说的那个名字……”

“阿尔伯特……我很抱歉，但是我真的不能告诉你……”

“你不相信我？”阿尔伯特气鼓鼓地说，两条眉毛吓人地竖起来，“我以为我是你的朋友哪。”

亚修苦涩地摇头。“不，你是我的朋友，阿尔伯特……我只能说，他也是我的朋友，是老师的学生，我们因为战争而失散，流落四方……请你原谅我，我不能告诉你更多了，知道太多会给你带来危险……我不想连累你。”

阿尔伯特并不满意，还想追问。突然，一声清脆的玻璃破碎声响起，随后是重物滚落在地上的闷响，伴随着人的痛呼。

亚修猛地抬起头来，脸色变得苍白。他一个箭步跨上台阶，推开门，踏进房间。阿尔伯特愣了一下才反应过来，紧跟着亚修挤进屋子。

“老师！”

一进门，亚修就惊慌地喊道。油灯的光照亮了昏暗的屋内，玻璃杯打碎了，碎片散落一地，葡萄酒在地板上晕开深色的酒渍。

床边的地板上，两个人影纠缠在一起。被压在下面的人试图挣脱压制，却被扼住手腕，按在地上动弹不得。

“帝弥托利……！”

阿尔伯特认出那是贝雷特。这么说，另一个就是那个独眼男人了。他轻而易举地将贝雷特压在身下，背脊紧绷弓起，仿佛野兽将猎物握于掌中。

“闭嘴！”

阿尔伯特听见男人低吼道，声音嘶哑而凶狠。在灯光映照下，一点银光在他的手中闪烁，那是一柄匕首，刀尖抵着贝雷特的咽喉。

“我不会被你控制……再用那张脸……再用那声音和我说话……我就立刻杀了你……！”

他嘶声道，扭住贝雷特手腕的手更加用力。阿尔伯特几乎能听见腕骨错位咔咔作响的声音。贝雷特的脸上浮现出痛苦的神色。

“嗨！把刀放下！”

阿尔伯特想冲上去把男人拉开，但亚修阻止了他。男人的刀尖正对着贝雷特的喉咙，一个不小心，后果不堪设想。亚修显然也顾虑到这一点，他万分焦急，但却无能为力。

“老师！”他低声喊着，另一只手紧紧地握成拳头。

“……没关系……不要过来……”贝雷特艰难地回答。

让阿尔伯特瞪大眼睛惊诧万分的是，他竟然仰起头，将脆弱的咽喉送向野兽的獠牙。刀尖扎进他的皮肤，血珠沿着刀刃渗出来。

“别怕……我不会伤害你，帝弥托利……我不是那些人，”贝雷特的声音因疼痛而微微颤抖，但他说话的语气非常轻柔，他正在安抚这个想要杀了他的男人。“放下匕首，好吗？这会伤到你自己的。”

阿尔伯特感觉到亚修按在他手臂上的手攥紧了，他紧张地瞪着那个男人。

有好一会儿，男人没有反应。然后，他微微直起身，攥着匕首的那只手慢慢挪开，当啷一声，匕首掉落在地上。与此同时，男人的身体歪倒下去，沉重地砸在地板上。

亚修立刻冲了上去，将贝雷特解救出来。阿尔伯特也跑过去，拽着男人的手臂，将他拖开。

贝雷特踉跄着站起来，血从匕首划开的伤口渗出，淌进他的衣领里。

“老师，您的伤……！”

亚修想将贝雷特拉到床边坐下。但贝雷特摇摇头。

“我不要紧。先把他抬上床。”

失去意识的男人很沉。但三个成年男子合力，并不算费力地就将他弄到了床上。亚修主动去收拾玻璃碎片。贝雷特低头看着男人沉睡的脸庞。阿尔伯特拿来一块热毛巾，塞到他的手里。

“擦擦血。”阿尔伯特没好气地说。

贝雷特抬起头看着他。“谢谢。”他点点头，照着阿尔伯特的话做了。被匕首划伤的伤口已经不再流血，只留下一道暗红色的痕迹，在白皙的皮肤上显得十分扎眼。

那柄匕首是贝雷特的。从他的讲述里，阿尔伯特得知男人是突然醒过来的，当时贝雷特正要给他喝些葡萄酒，他忽然苏醒，一扬手就打翻了酒杯。贝雷特还没反应过来，就被抓住手臂扑倒在地上。匕首想必是男人按倒他时，从他的腰间抽出来的。

男人仍然没有醒来。但他的额头上渗出细细的汗珠，眉头无意识地拧在一起，似乎在忍受着痛苦。

“老师……他是怎么了？”亚修担忧地问。

“除了外伤，身体没有大碍。我想他之前是过度疲倦和精神紧绷了，喝了药会好一些，现在他需要休息。”

贝雷特回答。火光摇曳着，将他的头发照得闪闪发亮。兜帽在先前的挣扎中掉了下来，阿尔伯特这时才发现他的头发是一种很少见的浅绿色，和他的眼睛一样。亚修显然早就注意到这一点，却没有问。但阿尔伯特没什么好顾忌的。

“我还从来没见过你这种头发的颜色哪，”阿尔伯特说，“你说你从大修道院来，我知道只有大司教的发色是这种绿，你们是亲戚吗？”

听到阿尔伯特的问话，贝雷特怔了一下。

“可以这么说吧。”他模棱两可地回答，重新将兜帽戴上，然后探询般望着阿尔伯特，“怎么了？”

“噢，没事，”阿尔伯特说，“今天太晚了，我们明天起来再商量你们的事。”

他想了想，又补充道：“你要是想休息，客栈楼上还有空房间哪。看在你是亚修的老师的份上，不收你的钱。”

“不用了，我留在这里就好。”贝雷特回答。

阿尔伯特盯着他，想从他的脸上看出什么来。贝雷特的情绪波动少得可怜，刚才的意外变故解决后，贝雷特又恢复了那副面无表情的模样。阿尔伯特经营客栈多年，什么样的人都见过，自认为识人技巧高妙，却在此碰了一鼻子灰。

“哎，随您的便吧，先生。”阿尔伯特摆摆手。

亚修也想留下，但夜里他必须回游侠的据点。临走之前，他向贝雷特招招手。

“老师，明天见！”

“明天见，亚修。”

两人离开小屋。刚走出不远，阿尔伯特就站住了。亚修疑惑地转过身，还没等开口询问，就被阿尔伯特一把抓住肩膀。

“亚修，你老实跟我说。你那个老师和朋友到底是谁？”

阿尔伯特的眼神冒着火，他的嘴唇发抖，连珠炮一般继续说：

“刚才我看见了，那个独眼龙……他拿着匕首的那只手已经烧焦发黑了！你那个老师……贝雷特……那么近，他不可能看不到，但是他却没有半点反应！还有他那头发，和大司教蕾雅大人一模一样，他肯定是教会的人……”

阿尔伯特的脑瓜在算账时相当灵光。但碰上这种事，他彻底被弄糊涂了。

“那是个……那是个……”

即使在黯淡的冬月下，阿尔伯特也能看清血色迅速从亚修的脸上褪去。银发青年瞠目结舌地看着他，脸上满是难以置信的神情，显然明白了他的意思。与此同时，阿尔伯特因惊惧而打结的舌头终于捋直，磕磕绊绊地说出后半句话来：

“……那是个吸血的怪物！”


	6. 血月

帝弥托利的昏迷不醒是太久没进食的缘故。贝雷特将自己的血掺在酒里给他喝下去之后，他僵死的躯体很快恢复过来，那些新鲜的血液快速地修补好他的伤口。

聪明的老阿尔伯特从帝弥托利被银匕首烧伤的手猜测出了他的身份。隔天早上，梅戈来换班，贝雷特被亚修和阿尔伯特拽到门外，在那里，阿尔伯特如愿以偿地知道了这个“住在他家里的小子”的真实身份。

“所以那个传言是真的喽？”阿尔伯特的小眼睛瞪得溜圆，“王子是‘渴血者’这回事……他真的杀了自己的伯父？”

“殿下不会弑亲！”亚修脱口而出。他求助般地望向贝雷特。

“那不是他做的，”贝雷特说，“有太多人觊觎他的王位——我认为这是陷害他的阴谋。”

“但是他确实是王子，是不？”阿尔伯特仍然没有从震惊中回过神来，“我居然救了王子，俺的老天爷哟……”

当阿尔伯特和亚修平静下来后，他们很快接受了这一事实。

“我不怕，”亚修脸色苍白，但坚定地说，“殿下就是殿下，和那些怪物不一样。”

“话说在前头，我可不管他是王子还是什么别的东西，”阿尔伯特强调说，“我既然答应了收留他，就不会食言，这是看在亚修的份上。”

帝弥托利在傍晚时分醒来。阿尔伯特从后厢房一路冲到客栈楼上，急三火四地把这个消息告诉正在休息的贝雷特。

贝雷特推开屋门时，看见帝弥托利已经坐起身来。他低着头，直勾勾地盯着膝盖上的褐色软毯，神情一片茫然。

“帝弥托利。”他出声唤道。

金发的男人抬起头来。视线相碰的一瞬间，帝弥托利的眼睛因为震惊而睁大，贝雷特甚至能看见他的嘴唇在发抖。

贝雷特走近他的床边。帝弥托利的样子和他记忆中变得太多了，原本梳理整齐的金发，如今像一团乱糟糟的枯草；那双曾凝视过他的明亮的蓝眼黯淡无光，澄澈的湖水已然干涸；他的面容比起五年前更加成熟，棱角分明，但却憔悴而阴郁。

他的眼睛始终紧紧地盯在贝雷特身上，目光中充满了惊愕、难以置信，还有一些无法言喻的感情。

“……你醒了。身体感觉怎么样？”

贝雷特尽量轻柔地问。他谨慎地审视着帝弥托利，他的学生张开嘴，却哽了一下，什么也没说出来。

帝弥托利的手微微战栗着，但他自己仿佛察觉不到一般；他犹豫着伸出手，像是试着要去碰触贝雷特，然而只有一瞬间，他的脸色变了。

“怎么了？”贝雷特注意到帝弥托利瞪着自己那只烧焦的手，“手还在疼？让我看看……”

他想去看那烧伤。然而，他刚刚碰到帝弥托利的手，就在霎那间被甩开。

“……别碰我。”

贝雷特抬起头。帝弥托利的眼中空空荡荡，一切情绪都从他的脸上消失了，那双结冰般刺骨的蓝眼睛里余下的只有令人胆寒的阴翳。

贝雷特离开札纳德后，到过大修道院附近，在山脚下的城镇里遇到了一户还未搬走的人家。那家的女主人告诉他，就在不久前，她在沼泽地边的树林里捡过冬的柴火时，曾远远地看见狼群经过，她躲在树干背后，惊慌之中，只看清狼群之中还有一个人，他被狼叼着领子和手臂，在荒芜的平原上拖行，向北远去。

贝雷特走在大修道院外的城镇里。曾经居住在这里的百姓早已四散，不知流落何方，只剩下破败的屋舍，长满了荒芜的杂草。

五年的时光没有在他身上留下丝毫痕迹。在贝雷特的印象里，上一次回到大修道院不过是几个月前的事，那时这里还是一片繁荣的景象：小贩的吆喝飘散在晨曦的微风里；来自异域的商人脚边放着皮袋和瓶罐，里面装满茶叶和种子；男孩蹲在熔炉边卖力地拉着风箱，铁匠赤裸着上半身，挥动锤子，“当当”的敲击声响彻清晨。

他来到大修道院的正门。曾经厚重宏伟的大门在战乱中坍塌，只剩下断壁残垣，凤尾草从废墟里生长出来，浅褐色的细长枝条在寒风中摇曳。

贝雷特没有进入大修道院。腰间的天帝之剑在轻微地嗡鸣，对他作出警告；大修道院黑黢黢的深处，布满了黑暗中盘踞的生物，它们本该在贝雷特踏上第一级台阶时就发动袭击，但有谁阻止了它们。

那想必就是西提司口中“渴血者”的首领，在黑暗的地底生存数千年的古老的魔鬼。他们攻陷了大修道院，将女神的居所变成怪物的巢穴。按理说，贝雷特孤身一人，即使身边有圣物天帝之剑，也不是他们的对手，但他们没有出手，只是用废墟、死寂和隐约的血腥气警告他离开此地。

帝弥托利很可能到过此处，甚至发生过一场战斗。

如果真的过去了五年，那么不久之后就是加尔古·玛库大修道院落成千年的纪念日。

如果帝弥托利还记得那个约定……

他一路向北走，向行脚客和商人打听风声。从北边来的人告诉他，在法嘉斯广阔的原野上，游荡着一个黑影，身披黑甲，手持长枪，人们畏惧地称呼他为“杀手”、“疯子”和“死神”。他杀人的手段极其残忍恐怖，他挖出那些惨叫的眼睛，砍下他们的头，揪出已经不再跳动的心脏，最后将尸体挫骨扬灰。

“他在滥杀无辜？”

“他杀那些吸血的怪物，”商人告诉他，“有的村子被山贼劫掠，几天后，山贼首领的头就被挂在村口。没人看到是谁做的。”

最后，贝雷特来到了洛瓦赫镇。他已经隐约猜到帝弥托利的状态，但如此糟糕的情况还是超出了他的预料。

自从醒来后，帝弥托利没有踏出房间一步。他不需要人类的食物，不和任何人说话，也拒绝让任何人进入屋子。他日复一日地将自己锁在那个狭小的房间里，没有人敢去打扰他。

贝雷特曾经试着去敲他的门，得到的只有凶狠的含混不清的咆哮，仿佛野兽对擅入领地者的威胁。

言下之意，再靠近一步就是死。

“我看哪，”阿尔伯特抱着手臂，远远地望着那座屋子，“未来的国王要是这副德行，咱法嘉斯也算到头喽。”

转眼间，守护节已经过去了一半，深冬的寒夜冷得刺骨，呼出的热气很快就凝成白霜。

贝雷特坐在窗前的一张矮桌旁，面前摊开一张皱巴巴的地图，蜡烛的光幽幽地闪烁着，映照着他疲倦的脸庞。

年轻的游侠们很热心，当他提出需要洛瓦赫周边的地图时，他们立刻就找来了一张。但这张地图对于贝雷特的标准来说太简陋了，上面只标出了附近的主要村镇、村子之间相互通行的主要道路，以及一些森林和湖沼，还有很多空白需要填补。

不出意外的话，洛瓦赫地区在一段时间内将成为他们的主要活动据点。这附近地形陡峭，平原被切割成小块，矮山和峡谷较多，山间多洞窟深潭，不适合驻扎大型军队，只能分散成小股从不同方向进入，但军队一旦安然无恙地进入，很快就能在山间隐蔽起来。

贝雷特并不清楚帝弥托利是怎么打算的。他设想中最好的状况是在此处起兵，洛瓦赫地区不受战火侵袭，作为交通枢纽，兵员往来和物资调度都很便利；他甚至考虑过帝弥托利要直接攻打菲尔帝亚的情况，那样他也有相应的计划。但他对王子把自己关在屋子里拒不见人的情况束手无策。帝弥托利的样子就像被噩梦缠住，如果说对亚修，他只是沉默以待，那么对于老师的拜访，他会变得狂躁不安，格外凶狠，仿佛一秒钟都不愿贝雷特在他的房门前多待。

外面的风越来越大了，凄厉地尖啸着，蜡烛的光变暗了，贝雷特揉了揉额角，放下手中的羽毛笔，拿起一旁的剪刀想剪去烛花。

就在拿起剪刀的一瞬间，他的余光捕捉到一个高大的黑色身影匆匆穿过马厩。贝雷特猛地从窗前站起来，剪刀掉在桌子上，他拉开房门，三步并作两步踏进屋外呼啸的寒风中。

“帝弥托利！”

贝雷特连续几天休息得很晚，本来精神不是很好，被寒风一激，反倒清醒不少。那个黑色的身影像是没听到他的喊声一般，头也不回地往前走，贝雷特不得不快步跟上去，伸手去拉他的披风。

“帝弥托利！站住！”

手被甩开了，但帝弥托利停下了脚步。

“滚开，别挡路。”他冷冷地说。

“你要去哪？”

“和你没关系。”

“你一个人要去哪里？”贝雷特的语气变得严厉，“告诉我，帝弥托利。”

帝弥托利盯着他，神色流露出深深的不耐。

“我要去报仇，”帝弥托利回答，仇恨、憎恶混合着愤怒，像一簇火苗点燃了他的眼睛，“我要去大修道院，为死去的人们报仇。为古廉，父亲大人，继……”他突然停下了，死死地咬住牙齿。

贝雷特几乎是瞬间捕捉到“大修道院”这个字眼。他知道，盘踞在那里的是“渴血者”的首领，是那支黑暗种族中最强大的成员，就连拥有圣物的赛罗司教会也不是对手。帝弥托利孤身一人前去，只是送死而已。  
“你不能一个人去，你不是他们的对手。”

“我当然是，”帝弥托利的语气突然变得凶狠，他的牙齿格格作响，仿佛怒火填满胸膛，“谁都不能再控制我，我会挣脱……我会的……我会把他的头拧下来，挖出他的眼睛，在那颗肮脏的脑袋里装满酒……我要用血酒祭奠死者……”

他几乎疯了，不知道自己在说什么。贝雷特想。

“你不能一个人去，帝弥托利，那太危险了，”他放慢语气说，希望帝弥托利能听得进去，“我们需要做好万全的准备。”

“我不需要。”

“帝弥托利！”

贝雷特不知道该怎么劝他才会听话。佣兵通常用拳头讲话，在用言语说服别人这方面，他算不上擅长。

“你听我说，”他解释道，“我们还有时间——”

“我以为你能理解！”帝弥托利突然抓住他的手臂，“难道你的父亲不是死在他们手里吗？难道你不恨他们吗？你应该和我一起去，而不是阻止我报仇！”

他的手劲大得恐怖，即使隔着臂铠，贝雷特也能听见自己的骨头发出不堪重负的嘎吱惨叫。他痛得咬紧牙关。

“……没错……你应该和我一起去大修道院……”帝弥托利神经质地笑了起来，仿佛没察觉到贝雷特的疼痛一般，盯着他的目光尖锐得可怕，“……回答我……你会去，你会和我一起去……他们都该死，都该千刀万剐，我要把他们的首级一个个拧下来……！”

“帝弥托利！你冷静点！”

“连你也要阻拦我吗？”帝弥托利咆哮起来，他的吼声像撕裂一般沙哑，蓝眼睛里迸射出几近发狂的怒火，“回答我！否则就从我的路上滚开，别挡着我的路！”

贝雷特静默了半晌。他不在的这五年，帝弥托利变得太多了，他长高了，贝雷特必须仰起头，才能直视那只浑浊的眼睛，那其中射出的狂乱的目光让他觉得悲哀。

“如果我陪你一起死在那里，你就会满意吗？”他反问道。

那只抓住他手臂的手猛然颤抖了一下。帝弥托利瞪着他，那只蓝眼睛里的疯狂慢慢冷却、消失，理性的光芒再次出现。他一言不发地松开贝雷特，粗暴地将他推到一边，转身离开。

“帝弥托利……！”

贝雷特被推得踉跄了一下，等到他重新站稳，帝弥托利已经走出了十几米远。他追上去，一句“站住”还未出口，下颌便被一只大手粗鲁地钳住。帝弥托利掐着他的下巴，强迫贝雷特抬起头来仰视自己。

“我警告过你很多次，”帝弥托利咬牙切齿地低吼，独眼危险地眯缝成一条细线，嗜血的黑暗在其中翻涌，“要是你这么想寻死，我就来满足你……”

“……我给你最后一次机会：滚开！再敢靠近我，我就让你生不如死。我会杀了你，把你撕得粉碎……你早就知道我是什么东西，对不对？”他残酷地笑起来，露出寒光闪闪的獠牙，“我要吸干你的血……你看啊，我能闻到你鲜血的甜味……”

贝雷特望着他，帝弥托利让他觉得前所未有的陌生。他清楚，无论自己说什么，帝弥托利都听不进去，他需要复仇的怒火来驱逐寒冷，需要用鲜血填塞杀戮的渴望，他已经什么也看不见，什么也听不见了。  
在帝弥托利的瞪视下，他抬起手，解开自己的衣领。手指已经在寒风中冻僵了，但他的手很稳，解开搭扣的动作没有一丝犹豫和颤抖。

衣料滑落下来，露出赤裸的肌肤。野兽的瞳孔骤然缩成一条细线。

“……如果这能阻止你的话，”贝雷特看着帝弥托利的眼睛，清楚地、一字一句地说，“如果这能平息你杀戮的渴望，那就杀了我，吸干我的血。你可以对我做任何事，只要那是你想要的，帝弥托利。”

屋子里的炉火熄灭了，刺骨的寒气渗进来。贝雷特贴着墙壁的半边手臂已经失去知觉。石壁粗糙的表面蹭着他后颈赤裸的皮肤，也许已经渗出血丝，但他感觉不到。

太冷了，他觉得自己像是被抛在雪地里，冻雾包裹着他的身体，贪婪地吮吸着他高热的体温。

贝雷特闻到鲜血的气味，在这寒冷的冬夜里散发着甜腥的热气。他好一会儿才反应过来那是自己的血，他的额角突突地疼，帝弥托利将他摔在床上时，他的头狠狠地磕在墙壁上，他发不出声音，只能扯着床单往下滑。但帝弥托利毫不留情地扯着他的头发，把他拉起来按在墙上，一只手轻而易举地捏碎胸前的铠甲，将衣服撕得粉碎。

獠牙撕开脖颈的血肉时，尖刀般的剧痛让贝雷特浑身颤抖。“渴血者”的亲吻会让猎物沉浸在柔情蜜意的抚爱中，从而感受不到死亡的痛苦，但帝弥托利显然不打算吻他，他在贝雷特面前撕下那张人皮，囚禁在皮囊里的野兽咆哮着，利爪和獠牙蠢蠢欲动，因为鲜血的芳香而喜出望外。

贝雷特感觉不到自己在失血，但他能感觉到生命的热度逐渐从体内流失。左半边身体发冷、麻木，他甚至抬不起手臂。帝弥托利的金发蹭在他的下巴上，贝雷特不得不仰起头来，将更多脆弱的要害暴露在獠牙下。窗外的银月高悬，寂然如死，玻璃闪着茫茫的微光，仿佛大雪的平野，雪水漫流过他的四肢，幻觉般的高热像火焰般攫住了他。从锁骨的上方，那道渗血的伤口，帝弥托利嘴唇贴紧的地方，一片野火像溢出的熔岩般灼烧，很快蔓延到胸口和后背，如同细密的针扎进皮肤，烫得贝雷特微微战栗。

帝弥托利在他面前抬起头来。贝雷特看到他的脸色仍然惨白，嘴唇和脸颊上沾染着血迹，鲜亮得刺目，他的眼睛里迸出火焰，冷蓝色的、带着将人烧灼殆尽的热度，宛如烈火席卷过漫山遍野。贝雷特在那一刻知道，他的鲜血还不够让帝弥托利满足，他需要更多的鲜血来平息那炼狱般的暴烈杀意。

他该怎么办？失血过多让贝雷特头晕，他甚至不能清晰地思考。帝弥托利会折磨他吗？会杀了他吗？吸干他的血，再将他撕得粉碎，让他成为那些噩梦般的祭品的一员。恐惧如同冰柱般刺穿贝雷特的胸口。他并不怕死，他恐惧的是即使杀死自己也不能让帝弥托利平静。这个镇子上满是无辜的百姓，他们在家中熟睡着，丝毫不知道即将降临在自己头上的是怎样的一场灾祸。

贝雷特喘息着，眼前一阵阵发黑，他需要竭力保持清醒。冷汗顺着额角淌下来，他甚至虚弱得没有力气抬起手去擦。腰部传来大力的拉扯，他险些被拉倒在床榻上，腰带崩断了，匕首和短剑滚落到地上，发出惶然的脆响。贝雷特望进帝弥托利的眼睛，他眼中发狂般燃烧的苍蓝色火焰汹涌而出，如同绞索般束缚住贝雷特的身体。在那一刹那，贝雷特看清了那火焰中烧着的是什么，那是鲜明的欲望。

那不是“渴血者”甜蜜的吻，是野兽的撕咬，是占有的渴望。帝弥托利毫不留情地咬破了贝雷特的下唇，鲜血的腥味在口中扩散开来，让贝雷特恢复了一丝清醒。

“帝弥托利……！放手！”他逼迫自己出声，胸腔微弱地震动，仿佛只是一句呵斥就耗尽了全部的力气。

“是你自己说的，”帝弥托利的声音无情得让人恐惧，“我可以做我想做的任何事。”

“那不是……”一阵晕眩袭击了他，贝雷特不得不挣扎着抓紧床单，才没倒下去，“那不是你真正想做的，”他绝望地说，试图让帝弥托利恢复清醒，“你搞混了，你想做的是杀了我……你并没有你相信的那样想要我。”

“我可以做我想做的事，”然而帝弥托利只是低声重复这句话，他的声音被欲望折磨得沙哑，“是你说的……是你自己说的。”

于是，一切话语都失去了意义。没有抚爱，没有密语，没有浓情的亲吻，帝弥托利刺穿他时的凶狠就像用长枪刺穿敌人的身体。贝雷特被压在墙壁上，身体折起成一个扭曲的弧度，伴随着帝弥托利的每一下动作，他的后背就狠狠地擦过粗糙的墙面，剧痛逼迫他保持清醒，墙壁的寒气渗入他的身体。冷。好冷。他痛苦的喘息在空气中几乎凝结成白霜。但是遭受蹂躏的身体火辣辣地刺痛，烫得他浑身发抖。刚刚结痂的伤口撕裂了，鲜血冒着热气，沿着他赤裸的肩颈淌下来，被施暴者粗鲁地舐去。帝弥托利的双臂像一具绞刑架，将贝雷特死死地禁锢在自己与墙壁之间，他的怀抱冷得像白雪，像滚烫的鲜血都无法融化的冰雕。他低下头，牙齿抵着贝雷特的肩头，贝雷特几乎以为他要再一次咬破他的皮肤。但帝弥托利没有，他只是狂乱地亲吻着那片温热的皮肤，尖牙在那上面留下一对对小小的血痕。贝雷特被顶撞得几乎窒息，他艰难地喘息着，仰起头来试图汲取更多的空气。

在那一瞬间，他看见月亮变得惊人的巨大，像一只血红色的瞳仁，投下漠然的、麻木不仁的视线。冷雾悄然涌来，宛如一个个披着柩衣的银色幽灵，飘荡着，喁语着，透过紧闭的窗棂和屋门，冷眼注视着房间里发生的一切。

这就是帝弥托利看到的景象么？贝雷特模糊不清地想。但是他已经无法继续保持清醒了，过多的失血和遭受的折磨终于让他的身体不堪重负。他的意识被拖入一片混沌的黑暗。


	7. 再聚

天还没亮，雅妮特就醒了。帐篷里的炭火盆熄了，只埋着零星的暗红色火光，她从床上坐起来，打了个寒战，点燃床头的油灯，然后才悉悉索索地开始穿衣服。

已是守护节下旬，天气转入严寒。几场大大小小的雪过后，北部的原野便全部被白雪覆盖，经马蹄一踏，结成厚厚的冰，无论是人或马都不可能在这种地上作战，就连科尔娜莉亚的机关人偶，上了战场也得打滑。再加上频繁的暴风雪，空中军团也寸步难行，战事被迫暂时终止。

这对以伏拉鲁达利乌斯家为首的联军来说是好消息。连日累节的作战让战士们疲惫不堪，他们需要喘息的时间。近几日，修道士和医生们在军营里来来往往，抓紧时间治疗伤员；将军们整天整天地待在议事大帐里，讨论下一步的作战应当如何进行。

雅妮特走出帐篷，裹紧了身上的毛斗篷，使劲在冻硬的地上跺跺脚，开始每天早晨的例行工作。她经过一顶顶帐篷，用火焰魔法点燃熄灭的篝火，军帐前的大锅咕嘟咕嘟地滚着粥，白茫茫的热气向上蒸腾，消失在寒冷的晨曦里。

在前往议事大帐的路上，不时有巡逻的士兵向雅妮特打招呼，她用惯常的开朗笑容一一予以回应。远远地，她看到菲力克斯的副官站在议事大帐的门口，便一路小跑过去，一问，人已经起来了，正在吃早饭。

菲力克斯这几天在大帐里拟定作战计划，吃住都在里面。他最近得了轻微的风寒，医生开好了药方，嘱咐他每天吃药，雅妮特此行就是代替医生监督他按时服药。

帐篷里面火盆烧得旺旺的，一进门，雅妮特就被暖融融的热气包围。菲力克斯已经穿好衣服起来，站在议事圆桌前，习惯性地皱着眉，目光在铺满桌面的地图上逡巡。

面包和麦粥放在一边，粥已经有点凉了，还没有动过的迹象。

雅妮特皱起细细的眉毛。

“杜尔说你在吃早饭，我还以为你已经吃完了，”她有点生气地催促道，“快吃饭，我来给你熬药。”

她打开随身的包裹，取出切碎的药草、一只大大的汤勺和铜壶，在炭火架子上熬起药来。她听见背后菲力克斯不情愿地哼了一声，随后是勺子和碗碰撞的轻响。

商定的议事时间是上午九点，将军们都还在各自的营帐里休息。雅妮特用汤勺慢慢地搅拌着滚沸的药汁，将药盛进一只木碗里，放在一边吹凉。

帐篷的帘子被掀开了，伴随着一股寒意，杜尔钻了进来。

“阁下，”他报告说，“外面有一个人想见您。”

“谁？”菲力克斯问。

“他说他从洛瓦赫来，骑马走了十天。他是替人送信来的。”杜尔走上前去，将一枚饰物放在桌子上，“让他捎信的人名叫亚修·多蓝。他说，看到这个您就会知道。”

雅妮特几乎是三步并作两步扑到桌子前。“这是亚修的东西！”她拿起那枚徽章，举到眼前，“这是罗纳特大人给他的，他一直带在身上！”

自从盖斯巴尔陷落，公卿一家成为刀下亡魂之后，他们就再也没打探到过亚修的消息。谁也不知道他是活着还是已经死了。

雅妮特激动万分，菲力克斯少见地焦躁起来。“快点让他进来。”他不耐烦地催促道。

杜尔应了一声，转身走出帐篷。不一会儿，他就带着一个风尘仆仆的年轻人走了进来。信使个子不高，披着厚厚的斗篷，头发上还结着霜花，他进入帐篷后就四处打量，仿佛有些畏怯。

“这位是伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵之子，菲力克斯阁下，你要找的人就是他。”杜尔好心地帮他介绍。菲力克斯走到他面前，开门见山地一伸手。

“别废话，”他毫不客气地说，“信呢？”

年轻人连忙从怀里掏出那封皱皱巴巴的信，信封还带着体温，菲力克斯把信拿走，到桌子后面拆开。趁着菲力克斯看信的当儿，雅妮特把年轻人拉到一边。

“你是亚修的什么人？”她焦急地问道。

“我是他的朋友，”年轻人拘谨地回答，脸有点发红，“我们在洛瓦赫地区活动，保护当地的百姓。”

“你叫什么名字——对不起，我还没有自我介绍呢！我叫雅妮特，是亚修的同学和朋友。我们很久没有他的消息了，他现在怎么样？还好吗？”

“他很好，嗯，小姐，我的名字是……”

菲力克斯突然重重拍了一下桌子，吓得雅妮特连忙转过身去。菲力克斯手里紧紧地攥着那张信纸，一双橙红的眼睛里激动得冒出火光来。

“你确定这信上说的都是真的吗？”他厉声质问道。

“我不知道！”年轻人吓得连连摇头，“我没看过信里的内容。但亚修从来不说谎——”他一拍手，仿佛突然想起什么一样，连忙补充道，“亚修在信里夹了一张‘卷轴’，是那位老师给的，说是烧掉，就可以看到很远的地方……”

这回连雅妮特也目瞪口呆了。老师？她的脑袋一片混乱。菲力克斯抓起信封，胡乱地倒了倒，一捆小小的纸从信封里滚出来，掉到桌子上。

雅妮特走过去，拿起那捆卷轴查看。那是一张黑色的纸，被银色的线仔细地扎起来，透着牛皮厚重的质感。

“没问题，这上面没有黑魔法，很安全。”她说，将卷轴还给菲力克斯，他的手凉冰冰的，像刚刚从雪水里捞出来。

菲力克斯抓着那捆卷轴，深深吸气以平复自己。

“找个地方，把这个人安顿下来，”他对杜尔说，“跟那些老头儿去说，今天的会议不开了。另外，叫英谷莉特过来。其他任何人想进来，都先通报给我。”

“是，阁下。”杜尔回答。

雅妮特急匆匆地追到帐篷外面，拉住杜尔叮嘱：“给他热汤和面包，把我那份给他，让他好好休息……他是亚修的朋友，天气很冷，骑了这么远的路，他一定很累……”

“是，小姐。”杜尔笑了，点点头。

雅妮特回到帐篷里，菲力克斯仍然翻来覆去地检查那封信，像是要从上面找出什么可疑的蛛丝马迹。他灼灼的目光几乎要把那张可怜的纸烧穿。

“信上写了些什么？”雅妮特不安地问，“他刚刚提起，‘那位老师’……”

“他说他找到老师了。”菲力克斯硬梆梆地说。

他们这些同学间提起“老师”，指的只会是那唯一一位老师。雅妮特几乎被突如其来的激动击倒了，连续两次喜讯让她喘不过气来。

“信……信上还说了什么？”她结结巴巴地问，“老师他怎么样？”

“没死，活蹦乱跳的，信在这，你拿去自己看，”菲力克斯扬一扬信，塞到雅妮特手里，然后像是突然想起来一样，补充道，“对了——那头山猪也在。”

英谷莉特走进帐篷时，一眼就看见雅妮特在帐篷里摇摇晃晃地转来转去，几乎要唱起歌来。她责备地瞪了一眼菲力克斯：“怎么回事？”

菲力克斯同样不耐烦地回敬：“这封信，你拿去看。”看来留神盯着雅妮特不让她摔倒，已经耗尽了他本就不多的耐心。

英谷莉特怀疑地接过皱皱巴巴的信纸，展开，默默地读了起来。

“菲力克斯、英谷莉特、雅妮特……或者任何收到这封信的人：

“我是亚修。很抱歉到现在才和你们联络，北方的战况胶着，南方的局势也不容乐观。我本想等到形势稳定一点再联络你们，但眼下的情况紧急，我只好写下这封信。

“开门见山地说：我找到殿下了，老师也在。他们两个人状况都还不错。但殿下变化很大，你们可能几乎认不出他来。我没有声张这个消息，这对现今的战局可能会产生较大的影响，因此我想还是秘而不宣为好。

“我抽不开身，只能托朋友送信。我不便在信里说太多，如果可以的话，我们最好面谈。……”

英谷莉特拿着这封信看了又看，几乎不敢相信这是真的。

“亚修？”她问，抬起头茫然地看着菲力克斯，“老师？殿下？他还活着？”

“确认过了，不大可能是假的。”菲力克斯说。

“可是……面谈？他们在哪里？怎么谈？”

“信里夹了一张卷轴，能看到人的那种，”菲力克斯拿起那捆小小的卷轴晃了一下，“一烧就行。”

“我们得告诉梅戚！”雅妮特突然插话说。

“也得写信给希尔凡，让他知道这个消息。”英谷莉特接道。

“不，写信太慢了，等信送到什么都晚了……”菲力克斯突然打断她们，他深深地皱起眉，仿佛在慎重地考虑什么。

他打开床边的抽屉，取出一个小匣子，放在桌子上。匣子打开后，里面静静地躺着一卷黑色的卷轴——和随信寄来的那卷一模一样。

不久前，希尔凡和同盟谈判买来的物资送达前线。押送粮食的将领交给菲力克斯一封信，随信附赠这只小小的匣子。

“这是从同盟那边弄来的通信卷轴，两边各一份，只要其中一边烧掉卷轴，两边就能同时看到对方，”希尔凡的信里解释道，“这稀奇古怪的小玩意弄一个来不容易，千万等到必要的时候再用，不要浪费了。”

雅妮特和梅尔赛德司之间有自己的一套术士的通信方法。但是希尔凡远在北境，想联系上他就没那么简单了。

“这场军事会议，都得出席。”菲力克斯沉着脸说。

英谷莉特和雅妮特谁都没有提出异议。 

圆桌边，三个人正襟危坐。

雅妮特面前的水镜中，梅尔赛德司的半身在蒸腾的水雾中浮现；而另一边，菲力克斯小心翼翼地将卷轴点燃，黑色纸卷缓慢地闪烁着金红色的光，腾起一缕白烟，在圆桌中央缓缓扩散开来。

白烟像是有生命一般涌动着，在那团烟雾中，一张脸逐渐清晰起来。那是一张青年的脸，一头灰发，一双机敏的绿眼睛，就连脸上的雀斑也看得清清楚楚。

他望了望四周，笑了起来：“大家，是我！”

烟雾又一次流动起来，勾勒出另一张脸庞。陌生的淡绿色头发和眼瞳，但那张熟悉的面庞仍然是学生们记忆中的那样，没有丝毫改变。贝雷特环顾了一下四周，点了点头。

一瞬间，圆桌上是像炸开了锅。女孩子们又哭又笑，亚修手忙脚乱地安慰她们，就连菲力克斯也藏不住欣喜。希尔凡的那张卷轴也给点燃了，他出现在烟雾中时起初睡眼朦胧，可当他看清另一团烟雾中的两个人时，瞬间清醒了一大半。

“老……老师？”他怀疑地问，眼睛却亮了起来，“这是怎么回事，菲力克斯？谁来告诉我？”

“我可没浪费你这稀奇古怪的小玩意儿。”菲力克斯揶揄他。

在学生们的催促下，贝雷特简明扼要地将发生在他身上的事讲了一遍。他提到了帝弥托利。听到这个名字，雅妮特急切地追问：“殿下呢？他在旁边吗？”

“他在……”亚修面露难色，像是不知道怎么办好。最后，他看向旁边，烟雾再一次升腾，幻化出第三张脸。

一时间，圆桌上只剩下一片愕然的沉寂。他们带着惊异的神色望着那张脸，那是一张死者的脸，苍白、漠然、阴郁，依稀存留着当年王子的轮廓，但过于虚幻和麻木。帝弥托利看着他昔日的朋友们，神色只是微微松动了一下，又恢复了先前的冷漠。

“太好了，帝弥托利看起来很健康，不需要担心。”梅尔赛德司主动微笑着说。她温柔的声音打破了沉默，其他人纷纷七嘴八舌地发问，但帝弥托利没有回答他们充满担忧的询问，只有在菲力克斯问他是怎么从王都逃出来的时候，他第一次开了口。

“是杜笃，”帝弥托利说，“他牺牲了自己，让我从菲尔帝亚的地牢里逃了出来。我发誓要为他报仇……杀了那个女人。”

他声音中陌生的杀意让所有人不寒而栗。

“如果是殿下带领我们打这场仗，我想战争很快就能结束……”英谷莉特迟疑着说。

“不错，不单单是前线需要士气，我这边后方也需要鼓舞啊！”希尔凡连忙接话。

“怎么样，山猪？”菲力克斯问，“你要是回来，我就把活都丢给你干，这份苦差事我可做腻了。反正大家都听你指挥，一口气把菲尔帝亚打下来，我看也不错。”

然而，没有人注意到亚修的欲言又止，也没有人看到贝雷特的一言不发。他们只是带着充满希望的神色，盼望着归来的王子能率领军队，解放被侵占的王都，将战火从这片苦难的大地上根除。

“不。”

议事大帐中鸦雀无声。

“我要攻打大修道院。”

帝弥托利断然说。

留下这句话后，他就从烟雾中消失了身影，抛下所有人茫然地面面相觑。

“他发什么疯？”菲力克斯第一个打破沉寂。

“大修道院？”雅妮特困惑地说，“可是那里……”

“我听说大修道院已经成了‘渴血者’的天下，他怎么会想到要攻打那里？”希尔凡问。

“因为……殿下他……”

“因为真正的罪魁祸首就在那里，”贝雷特打断了亚修艰难的解释，“教会已经确认，这是由‘渴血者’针对王位策划的一场政变。科尔娜莉亚只是他们派去的执行者，幕后的策划者藏身在大修道院。……‘达斯卡悲剧’和这场篡权的密谋也脱不开干系，我想你们都清楚那一天发生的事。”

在场的一半人从小和帝弥托利一起长大。他们清楚，在那场惨剧里，帝弥托利失去了什么，他们自己失去了什么。帝弥托利的决定并非不能理解。

“……我觉得殿下的决定合理，”英谷莉特低声说，“只要打败罪魁祸首，科尔娜莉亚得不到支援，战争很快就会结束吧。”

“是呢……就像治病要切除病根一样。只是治疗表面的话，最后还是会复发。”梅尔赛德司托着脸颊喃喃道。

“我也想快点结束这场战争，人们已经无法再承受战火了……”雅妮特低下头，轻声说，她在菲尔帝亚长大，对这座城市感情最深。她无时无刻不挂念着陷于苛政和战乱中的家乡。

“山猪疯了，你们也跟着他跑？”菲力克斯瞪大眼睛。

他环顾四周，显然是觉得别人都精神错乱了。

“希尔凡？亚修？……老师？”他问，“你们不会都同意那家伙的看法吧？”

亚修没有说话。希尔凡摇摇头，苦笑道：“不同意又能怎么样？殿下的命令，谁敢不服从？”

而贝雷特沉默半晌，平静地回答：“我同意。”

菲力克斯满脸难以置信地瞪着他。

“你们都疯了。”最终，他下结论说。

切断通讯后，亚修担忧地望向站在一旁的老师。方才通讯时，他的面容隐匿在烟雾里，其他人都看不出来，只有亚修知道，他的脸色苍白得吓人。

“老师，您没事吧？”他问，“您要不要休息一下？”

“我没事，谢谢，亚修。”贝雷特回答。黑色的纸烬从他的指缝间落下，悄无声息地消失在风里。“接下来我们会很忙——不出预料的话，罗德利古公爵会同意发兵。我们要做好在洛瓦赫地区驻军的准备。”

飞马节中旬，罗德利古公爵的信寄到了。经过商议，联盟初步达成一致，同意向洛瓦赫地区调兵。公爵要求一张洛瓦赫附近的详细地图，贝雷特将自己的地图誊抄了一份，连夜写了回信。

秘密信件一来二去，双方就在信中拟定细节，终于，在孤月节上旬，公爵正式签署命令，从三家的军队中分别拨出一部分组成联军，为避人耳目，军队将借道达夫纳尔西部边境，沿着奥格玛山脉东麓的狭长山岭，绕行至洛瓦赫。考虑到行军条件，拟于大树节启程，那时大地回春，暴风雪停息，利于行军。

最终的计划一定下来，整个洛瓦赫镇都忙碌了起来。农夫出门采购春耕用的种子，拉回来的却是一车车的绷带和草药；镇子里的几个铁匠铺火光从早亮到晚，叮叮当当的锤砧敲击声不绝于耳；因为无人征粮，粮仓被麦子和谷子塞得满满的。阿尔伯特告诉来喝酒的镇民，他们要从这里起兵，打败北方发动战争的坏人。

每个人都忙得脚不沾地，贝雷特尤甚，他需要知道任何风吹草动，解决所有可能出现的问题。他根本分不出神来去注意帝弥托利的行踪。好在自那天夜里贝雷特将他拦住之后，帝弥托利再也没有不告而别。天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，他一个人出去，晚上带着满身血腥回来。那些血是魔兽的血，自从洛瓦赫地区开始战备动员后，原本负责保护镇子安全的游侠们也被调派去做各种各样的工作，根本顾不上原本的职责。

有一次，帝弥托利回来的时候，将一个人头扔在贝雷特的脚前。

“这是谁？”

“科尔娜莉亚的走狗。他在外面鬼鬼祟祟地转悠，我一根根掰断他的手指，敲碎他的骨头，最后才砍下他的脑袋。”

帝弥托利几乎是在笑，他丢下枪，紧紧抓住贝雷特的手臂。那种疯狂的火焰又在他的眼睛里燃烧，虐杀仇敌的快感让他失去理智，无法自拔。

贝雷特已经记不清这是第几个夜晚了。每一次帝弥托利被激起杀戮的欲望，他就得用自己的鲜血来平息。帝弥托利根本不在乎自己的怪力，他折磨贝雷特的力度仿佛要把他在掌心里拆碎，捏断腕骨，在他的身上留下青紫色的指印，像野兽一般啃噬他的皮肤和嘴唇。

贝雷特猜想是女神的力量在修复他的身体，否则他早就变成一具破破烂烂的空壳了，对于他来说，这些夜晚永远结束于失血的晕眩，或者某一次突如其来的剧痛中，再次醒来时，帝弥托利不知去向，留下他一个人面对满身烙印般的血迹和青紫的淤痕。

只有一次，只有一次他醒来时，寒月仍然高挂在夜空中。他察觉到屋内另一个人的气息。帝弥托利倚靠在他的床边，闭着眼睛，就像在沉睡一样。那是贝雷特唯一一次有机会安静地注视帝弥托利的面庞，一颗眼泪沿着他的脸颊淌下来，贝雷特无法伸手替他擦去泪水，只能看着那滴眼泪滑落进衣领，消失不见。

那是眼前的野兽和记忆中的年轻王子最接近重合的一刻，像一个转瞬即逝的幻影，沉没在回忆的深渊中。


	8. 英谷莉特

“今天是哪支小队放风，西瓦尔？”

“是。今天是第六小队放风，刚刚出发，预计入夜后归营。”

“好，我知道了，辛苦你了。我今天骑马去镇子上看看，天黑前回来，这边就交给你了。”

“谨遵命令，祝您一路顺风，英谷莉特大人。”

英谷莉特点点头，走向马厩。她骑上一匹矮脚马，轻轻挥了一下马鞭，马儿便咴叫着，轻巧地穿过树林，沿着掩埋在荒草中的小路，稳稳地向山脚下奔去。

此时已是竖琴节上旬，天气变得温暖起来。他们驻扎的这片山区，地上已经冒出了青草的细芽，梣树、白蜡和银椴木长出淡绿的嫩叶，融化的雪水汇成清澈的小溪，从岩石的缝隙间汩汩地流过，英谷莉特甚至还看见了几朵鹅黄色的小花，在向阳的山坡上迎着春风摇曳。

英谷莉特入驻此地已经一节有余。她带领的天马军团是最先抵达洛瓦赫的，和她一同到达的还有希尔凡的飞龙军团。听说戈迪耶伯爵一回到领地，就被小儿子缠住软磨硬泡，磨得伯爵没办法，这才答应把边境的迈克朗召回来，还了希尔凡一个自由。

空中军团花了五天的时间抵达目的地。英谷莉特看得出来，这几年留在领地，可把希尔凡憋坏了；这五天，只要英谷莉特一走神，他就不知道飞到哪里去了，直到落地扎营后才笑嘻嘻地回来。英谷莉特嘴上训斥，心里其实很高兴，她知道希尔凡讨厌被束缚，所以也没有管束得那么严格，只要不过于出格，他乐意飞到哪里都行。

他们在镇子外面的荒野里降落。英谷莉特在马背上一眼就看到地面上两个小小的人影，正在向他们挥手的那个是亚修，而站在他旁边抬起头望着天空的，是他们的老师贝雷特。

重逢总是令人感到欣喜。下马后，贝雷特给了他们一人一个轻轻的拥抱，作为见面礼。老师的样子和记忆中一模一样，五年的时光在他的身上没有留下丝毫痕迹，他看起来清瘦了一点，脸色也有些苍白，英谷莉特猜想是为了驻军事宜过度操劳的缘故。她忍不住叮嘱了几句，得到了点头的肯定回应——典型的贝雷特式回复。

确实是老师——她这才觉得眼睛热热的，连忙找了个喂马的理由逃开了。

给飞马喂胡萝卜时，英谷莉特听见背后希尔凡控诉他被“囚禁在高塔里”的经历，夹杂着亚修的笑声。她知道如果此刻转过头去，老师一定也在微笑。

按照先前拟定的计划，空中军团分散成三十人一支的小队，进入山区扎营，每天两支小队轮流放风，既是监视周边情况，也让坐骑呼吸一下新鲜空气。英谷莉特这边今天轮到天马军团的第六小队负责，她骑在马上，不由得又开始担心希尔凡那边有没有忘记放风这回事。

她骑到山脚下，换了一匹在大路上骑行的马。沿着大路向镇子骑行的途中，随处可见在田地里耕作的农民；大路上来来往往的马车和牛车，载着从北边来的商人。

赛罗司骑士们守卫在进出洛瓦赫地区的各个路口，经过严格的盘查后，才允许过路人进入镇子。他们中大多数当年在菲尔帝亚的北方教会任职，认识英谷莉特和她的朋友们，允许他们自由地进出。

英谷莉特来到睡鼠客栈。军队入驻之前，这里冷冷清清，现在却人声鼎沸，挤满了喝酒的人们。英谷莉特知道自己十有八九能在这里找到希尔凡——通常还能找到一个本地的年轻女孩。

希尔凡果然在这里。但是坐在他身边的不是什么漂亮姑娘，而是菲力克斯。

菲力克斯的步兵和骑兵军团比他们晚到了整整两周。谁也没有料到，一场豪雨突然落下，从山脉越过来的暖风一吹，冻土化得一干二净，他们花了好长时间才把军队从泥泞里拔出来。菲力克斯刚一下马，就没好气地抱怨：“究竟是谁说走山脚下的？”他愤愤地说，“马蹄陷在泥巴里，车轮根本滚不动，本来还能早到个一两天……我还不如顶着暴风雪行军！”

希尔凡一眼看见走进来的英谷莉特，惊异地瞪大眼睛。“稀客啊！”他喊道，“什么风把你吹进这里来了，英谷莉特？”

“我还不是为了看着你。”英谷莉特毫不客气地回敬道。她不喝酒，什么也没点，直接在两个男人的桌子旁边坐下。他们这张桌子靠近里边，远离人群，两只杯子里的酒都没动多少，还是满满当当的。

希尔凡笑着打了个哈哈。菲力克斯则是一脸严肃地说：“你来得正好，我们刚刚在讨论那头山猪的事。”

一整节来，英谷莉特见到帝弥托利的次数屈指可数。除开那次经由通讯卷轴的会面，她真正再次见到帝弥托利本人，是在全军整备完毕后的第一次军事会议上。

所有将领都出席了这次会议，包括英谷莉特。会议开始前，她在自己的位置上落座，周围的嗡嗡私语声不绝于耳，坐在旁边的两位将军的对话立刻引起了她的注意。

“……根本不出现在人前。这次会议恐怕也不会出席……”

“这毕竟是第一次会议，至少也应该露个面……”

“说不准啊，你没听过那个传言吗？能不能站在太阳底下还不好说……”

“难道殿下真是……”

“怎么了，一个人坐着发呆？”

肩上被轻拍了一下，英谷莉特吓了一跳。希尔凡挤进她旁边的座位，一脸好奇地望着她。英谷莉特注意到那两位将军立刻停下交谈，双双起身，走到别处去了。

“他们刚才在说殿下的事，”英谷莉特小声说，“他们说殿下……殿下是……”

“哦，哎呀，这件事嘛，”希尔凡立刻打断她，“别想太多，英谷莉特。还没上战场，不要自己挫了士气。”

他安慰性地拍拍英谷莉特放在膝盖上握紧的手。

谁也没指望王子能出席这次会议。因此，当帝弥托利出现在议事大帐门口时，所有人都直勾勾地盯着他，张大了嘴巴。帝弥托利视若无睹地走进大帐，一片鸦雀无声中，只能听见披风飘动时的沙沙声，以及铠甲沉重的碰撞声。

贝雷特在他身后走进来，面无表情，所有试图从他脸上找出什么的人都只能放弃。

直到帝弥托利落座，贝雷特才轻轻咳了一声，宣布会议开始。

英谷莉特不安地望着坐在上座的帝弥托利。他看起来冷若冰霜，那只冰蓝色的独眼射出漠然的目光，仿佛对会议上的一切毫不关心。他一言不发，但是他的存在却异常强烈，沉重的压迫感笼罩在整个大帐上空，即便是英谷莉特，也从这沉重的气氛中嗅出了一丝不耐，以及刻意压制的杀气。

她下意识地看了一眼对面的菲力克斯，他的眉毛拧得像铁块一样紧，要不是碍于贝雷特的面子，恐怕他当场就要拔出剑来。直到会议结束，将领们纷纷离席，菲力克斯仍然铁青着脸，雅妮特一边使劲拉着他的袖子，把他拽出大帐，一边还不安地回头张望。

另一边，帝弥托利已经从座位上站起来，但是两个人把他拦住了。一个是贝雷特，另一个人英谷莉特认识，是吉尔伯特。他在进入赛罗司骑士团之前，曾经侍奉过王室，她从前就认识这位德高望重的老骑士了。

他们似乎在交谈什么。英谷莉特一边低着头收拾地图和纸张，一边悄悄竖起耳朵。

“太慢了，”这是帝弥托利的声音，充满厌烦，“你们还要让我等多久？”

“我理解您的心情，殿下，”这是吉尔伯特的声音，有些沉重，“这些都是必要的准备，请您谅解……”

“你听不到他们的声音吗？他们已经等不及了，……”

声音控制不住地颤抖了一下，戛然而止，英谷莉特抬起头，只看见帝弥托利的身影从她身边一闪而过，一丝淡淡的血气钻进她的鼻腔。贝雷特紧接着从她身边疾步走过，甚至没来得及停下来和她说一句话。长长的黑色外套下摆追着蓝色披风的一角，消失在大帐外暗下来的天色里。

帐篷里只剩下她和吉尔伯特两个人。老骑士站在桌子边，锁着眉头沉思。英谷莉特犹豫了一下，还是走了过去。

“吉尔伯特大人……”

“英谷莉特大人，是您啊，”吉尔伯特抬起头，“有什么事吗？”

“是，关于殿下……他……”

“殿下有点心急了……其实立刻出征，也并非不可行，但敌人不同寻常，将军们都希望更稳妥一点，”吉尔伯特摇摇头，叹了一口气，“贝雷特大人让我不用担心，殿下那边他会去劝说，可是……”

“……可是我看老师也很不对劲，和那头山猪一样不对劲。”菲力克斯敲敲桌子，面沉如水。

“我对医疗一窍不通，但是老师的脸色也太差了，肯定不正常。”希尔凡一针见血地指出。

“也许真的只是没休息好呢？”英谷莉特小声说，自己都没有底气，“从前在王都时就是那样，梅尔赛德司还特意叮嘱过好多次……”

菲力克斯哼了一声。“最好是那样，”他说，“要是出了什么问题，军队的士气可就大打折扣了。”

他站起来，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。“我再去转转。那家伙忙的话，我就去找别人陪我练剑。”

“你要是碰到梅尔赛德司，记得让她去看看老师！”英谷莉特看他要走，连忙提醒。

菲力克斯挥挥手，表示知道了。

竖琴节中旬，军事会议终于决定出兵加尔古·玛库大修道院，三天后，军队立刻开拔。据估计，先头部队急行军三天，就能抵达大修道院山脚下的平原。

军队开拔后第一天的夜里，返回的斥候向他们报告，大修道院附近的魔兽数量明显增加，兽群成群结队地徘徊在山脚下的森林和峡谷中；此外，还发现了隐匿在森林中的大量机关人偶，和科尔娜莉亚投放在北方战场上的是同种类型。这一条证据就足以证明，“渴血者”与这场颠覆王权的政变有千丝万缕的联系。

距离大修道院还有半天的路程时，军队停止行军，在附近的森林里就地驻扎下来，将军们召开了最后一次会议。

会议一直开到半夜，最终敲定，将主要战场设在大修道院山脚下的平原，投入八分兵力进行作战；另外拨出一支军队，由飞龙骑士和天马骑士们从空中进行掩护，趁防守薄弱时，从正面强攻大修道院。

大修道院坐落在高高的山崖上，除了正门的入口，四面都是高耸入云的城墙，易守难攻。如此险要的地形决定了攻城方式的单一，也决定了这将会是一场苦战。

战斗将在第二天早上开始。当天清晨，英谷莉特拉着天马的缰绳，低空的风将她的头发和披风吹得猎猎作响。她俯视着地面上的步兵和骑兵部队，深蓝色的旗帜飘扬在军队中，士兵们的铠甲在晨曦中银光闪闪。

远处，加尔古·玛库大修道院隐藏在云间的轮廓已经隐隐显现。英谷莉特心里五味杂陈，她曾经代表家族拜访过大修道院，她的美丽和巍峨给她留下了深刻的印象。但现在，高耸的塔楼已经倒塌，曾被霞光涂抹的穹顶变成一口口黑洞，怪物在其中举行黑暗的宴会，肆意玷污女神的圣洁。

“英谷莉特大人！”

身边将领的喊声让英谷莉特回过神来。如银色缎带绵延的军队最前方，原本整齐的阵型已经在平原上散开，第一批魔兽从森林里出现，不等下令，战斗已经打响。

“传令给后面，小心埋伏！”英谷莉特迎风高喊着下令，“让士兵们都把枪拿好，他们有翼魔兽！”

“是！”

“天马骑士们！”她举起手中的长枪，枪身在苍白的晨曦中闪着银色的光，“跟着我，冲啊！”

这是一场惨烈的战斗。敌方的军队完全由凶猛的魔兽组成，它们的个头不同于一般的野兽，尖利的獠牙和爪子闪着钢刀一样的寒光，只要一爪，就能把一个穿着轻铠甲的士兵拍成两截。

在最初的混乱后，士兵们很快就组织好阵型，由重甲骑士在前阻挡，训练有素的骑兵负责冲散魔兽群，魔道士和弓箭手们在后方掩护步兵。一时间，漫天的箭雨遮天蔽日，火球在魔兽群里炸开，血肉和残肢飞溅。魔兽的第一波攻势被阻挡了下来，但它们仿佛无穷无尽一般，踏着满地的尸体继续冲锋。

在远离地面的高空中，空中军团面对数只庞大的翼魔兽。它们巨大的羽翼一扇就带起骇人的狂风，将本已排布好的阵型刮散。英谷莉特猛地一拉缰绳，天马嘶鸣着腾空，刚好躲开翼魔兽的拍击，她高喊着俯冲，投掷出手中的银枪，枪尖一击刺穿魔兽的眼睛，随着一声凄厉的尖叫，大鸟摇摇晃晃地下落，被骑士们围住剿杀。

“英谷莉特！你没事吧！”

是希尔凡。他拉着飞龙的缰绳，落到和英谷莉特一致的高度，将一支长枪抛给她。

“我没事！”英谷莉特接住枪，高声回答。

“这些魔兽训练有素，一定有首领指挥它们。我们得找出它们的首领来！”

“首领？首领！在大修道院里面，希尔凡，一定在大修道院里！是那些‘渴血者’在指挥魔兽！”

英谷莉特驾着天马向旁边一闪，躲开了一团炸裂在半空中的火球。“这已经是混战了！”她冲着希尔凡大喊，“必须速战速决！那支强攻城门的军队怎么样了？是谁在率领他们！”

“是殿下！战场上太乱了，我不知道他们在哪里！”希尔凡吼回去。他猛地一拉缰绳，飞龙长啸一声，拍打着翅膀俯冲而去，消失在低空的混战里。

英谷莉特喘了口气。“保佑他找到殿下吧，女神啊！”她在心里祈祷。

战斗已经进行了整整一个上午，英谷莉特口干舌燥，浑身发痛。但是她不能休息，地面上的战斗还在进行，还有士兵死在魔兽的利爪下。她咬咬牙，向地面俯冲，枪尖穿过一只豺狼的脑袋，将它高高地抛到空中。

突然，一片惊恐的喧哗声如潮水般涌起。英谷莉特回头看去，巨大的恐惧瞬间充满了她的胸膛——是那些庞大的机关人偶，它们缓慢地滑出森林，所过之处，柏树和雪松仿佛火柴棍般成片倒下，不管是士兵还是魔兽都被压得粉碎。

不要慌。她告诉自己。你在北方战场上也遭遇过这些东西，你能解决得了。

“别慌！保持阵型！”英谷莉特声嘶力竭地喊道，“用火计！用火烧它们！”她在战场上空四顾。另一边，仿佛是听到了她的喊声一般，无数的火球腾空而起，如同火雨般落到机关人偶头上，立刻熊熊燃烧起来。

英谷莉特在人群里看到了菲力克斯，他挥舞着剑，正与一只熊魔兽厮杀。英谷莉特拉扯缰绳，天马落下去，拍打着的翅膀扰乱了魔兽的攻击，菲力克斯趁机挥起一剑，砍掉了魔兽的脑袋。

“我可不说谢谢。”他擦了一下脸上的血，又要投入下一场战斗。英谷莉特连忙叫住他。“你看见希尔凡了吗？”她急匆匆地询问，“殿下率领的那支军队在哪里？”

“希尔凡在外围被困住了，但他掩护山猪攻进去了！”菲力克斯就地一滚，挥剑向上将魔兽劈成两半，“那家伙跟着他呢，他不会让山猪乱来的！”

“谁？谁跟着殿下？”英谷莉特焦急地追问。

“老师！”菲力克斯大声吼道。

英谷莉特不知道自己杀了多少魔兽。她的坐骑在战斗中牺牲，她只能跳下马背，加入地面的战斗。

激烈的战斗持续了一整天，但还没有结束的迹象。英谷莉特内心焦急万分。入夜后，军队的战斗力将会大大降低，战况将转为对他们不利。现在所有的希望都寄托在攻入大修道院的那支部队中，他们必须找出指挥魔兽的“渴血者”来，否则这场战斗将会无穷无尽地打下去。

“女神，”英谷莉特知道自己不能绝望，“请保佑殿下……保佑老师……希尔凡……菲力克斯……”

她默念着同伴们的名字。这些在战场上某处奋战的名字给了她勇气，她再一次挥起枪，枪身插入魔兽的腹部，咔嚓一声，枪杆折断了。英谷莉特踉跄着后退，魔兽暴怒地咆哮着，挥起利爪，向她的头顶劈下——

“小心点！”

魔兽的污血喷涌而出，英谷莉特堪堪躲避过去。她抬起头，希尔凡降落在她面前，身上满是血污。

“你受伤了——”

“不是我的血！”希尔凡粗鲁地打断她，“上来！梅尔赛德司在哪里？快！任何一个修道士都行！”

英谷莉特爬上龙背。她知道梅尔赛德司和其他修道士们一起待在后方，救治被送下战场的伤员们。

“大修道院里怎么样了？你们抓住魔兽的指挥者了吗？”

“我不知道，”希尔凡堪堪冷静下来，他拼命地驾着飞龙，从战场上空一掠而过，“我不知道发生了什么，但是魔兽开始撤退了！看地面！”

英谷莉特这才注意到，原本汹涌如潮水的魔兽群开始向森林中退缩，很快便成了溃败之势，只顾逃命。军队没有乘胜追击，这场战斗损失惨重，他们必须撤退修整。

他们很快在后方的伤员营中找到了梅尔赛德司。希尔凡叫她的时候，她让他等一下，她正在救治一名伤员。

“等不了了！叫别人接手这个人。英谷莉特，带她上马。”

英谷莉特骑上一匹无主的天马，梅尔赛德司坐在她身后，双手环抱着她的腰。她有些困惑地问英谷莉特：“前线有需要我的地方吗？”

“前线暂时胜利了，但是我不知道我们要去哪里。”英谷莉特不安地回答。

他们再一次横越战场，直冲大修道院，径直飞过倒塌的正门和大厅。峡谷的风像刀子一般割着英谷莉特的脸，她发现下方就是通往大修道院教堂的长桥。

他们在教堂的大门前落地。一落地，英谷莉特就被血腥味冲得头晕眼花。地面原本的颜色已经看不出来了，到处流淌着发黑的粘稠的血，残肢和碎肉满地都是，尸体横七竖八地倒在地上，光是英谷莉特脚边就有十几具之多。踩在地上时，鲜血黏腻的触感让她反胃。这是一场屠杀。

希尔凡几乎是将梅尔赛德司拽进教堂里，英谷莉特忍着想吐的感觉，紧紧地追上他们的脚步。

大教堂里一片昏暗，原本透过阳光的玻璃花窗被涂得漆黑。只有高高挂在墙上的蜡烛和火把照亮了这个空间。

她听见梅尔赛德司发出一声轻微的惊呼。

帝弥托利在大教堂的一角，跪在地上，他颤抖着，发出野兽般的呜咽。梅尔赛德司跪在他面前，疗愈魔法惨白的光芒在大教堂中亮起。

“殿下受伤了吗？”英谷莉特抓住站在一边的希尔凡质问。

“不是，不是殿下，”希尔凡一改方才的果断，嗫嚅着回答，“是……老师。”

英谷莉特松开他的手臂，难以置信地瞪着他。

她望向帝弥托利颤抖的怀抱。他们的老师躺在那里。贝雷特躺在那里。在帝弥托利的怀中，浑身血污，毫无声息。


	9. 芙莲

芙莲拉着天马的缰绳，摇摇晃晃地降落在大修道院外的山崖上。她已经很久没驾驭过天马了，稍微有些生疏，但比起步行和骑马来说，飞行是能最快抵达大修道院的方式。

一批精通白魔法的修道士和她一起到达，不远处，护送他们的王国使团也纷纷降落。修道士们几乎没有休息的时间，一落地，就要立刻分散到各个军营里去，协助医生们治疗在战斗中受伤的士兵。

金发的女骑士停在芙莲的马旁边，抬头望着她。“要我帮您下来吗，芙莲大人？”她谨慎地问。芙莲连忙摇头，“没关系，英谷莉特小姐，不用担心我！我自己可以下马。”她小心翼翼地拽着天马雪白的鬃毛，从马背上滑到地面上。

现在已经是下午了。他们清晨从札纳德出发，全速飞了整整半天，才终于到达大修道院。芙莲在地面上站稳，深深吸了一口气，即使离那场惨烈的战役已经过去了整整三天，空气中仍然飘着一股似有若无的血腥味。

“贝雷特大人在哪里？请您快带我过去。”她断然说。

外出探听情报的骑士带回消息：由帝弥托利王子率领的王国军队攻陷了加尔古·玛库，将“渴血者”逐出了大修道院。军队在城外就地修整，警戒敌人的反扑；而大修道院内部则由赛罗司骑士团进行修缮。

王子的使节和骑士一起来到札纳德。使者是梅尔赛德司，她在大修道院进行修女的修行时，和芙莲相识，自从她前往菲尔帝亚的北方教会后，芙莲就再也没见过她。她一如记忆中那样温柔美丽，只是眉宇间多了浅浅的忧愁。

她代表帝弥托利王子前来，迎接蕾雅大司教和教团回归大修道院。

在教团高层开过紧急会议后。梅尔赛德司私下里找到主持会议，还未来得及离开的西提司。芙莲躲在会议室的柱子后面，听到了他们的对话。

“……希望教团能派一支精通医术的修道士队伍，和我们明早一同回去。……”

“我们会考虑的，是救治伤患的人手不足么？……”

“是的，有一部分原因是这样。……在战斗中，我们的老师……贝雷特司教大人受了重伤……”

“什么？情况紧急吗？他现在怎么样？”

“……老师的状况不好……我在医术上的造诣不深，不让伤情恶化，已经是极限了。……”

梅尔赛德司的声音低了下去。

“情况我清楚了。我们会在修道士中进行遴选，尽量明天一早就能启程……”

梅尔赛德司离开后，芙莲从柱子后面悄悄地转出来。她开口说话时吓了西提司一跳，反应过来后，他立刻拒绝了她的请求。

“不行，芙莲！你一个人去太危险了，我不放心……”

“可是我有梅尔赛德司小姐陪伴！还有王国的骑士大人们，不会有危险的！”芙莲争辩道，“况且您刚才也听到了，贝雷特大人的情况非常危险……我对自己的医术有自信，请您让我去，至少试一试吧！……”

最后，西提司仍然不得不同意了芙莲的坚持。她将和一支精心挑选的修道士队伍一起，由王国的使团护送，第二天一早，启程前往大修道院。

大修道院已经面目全非了。五年前，芙莲随着教团高层逃离时，曾经在马背上最后回望了一眼大修道院，那时，她还没有现在这样荒芜破败。英谷莉特带着芙莲穿过倒塌的正门、落满碎石和瓦砾的正厅，走进荒草丛生的中庭，黑洞洞的窗户像一只只麻木的眼睛，俯视着她们。到处都有骑士在拔除杂草，清理碎石。芙莲经过一名骑士身边，他正在费力地擦除墙上黑色的痕迹，浅红色的水沿着墙壁淌下来，她收回目光，尽量不让自己去想那是什么。

英谷莉特将她引到西侧的房间，她低着头打开门，侧过身体，让芙莲进去。

“老师在里面，”英谷莉特嗫嚅着说，“我……我就不进去了，请原谅……”

她将头扭到一边，飞快地走开了。

房间里并不像芙莲想象的那样忙乱，而是静悄悄的，修道士们之间谈话的声音很轻，仿佛怕打扰了伤者的休息。空气中飘着淡淡的暖锈味。其中一名修道士注意到了芙莲，走过去轻声询问。

“我来自中央教会，遵照蕾雅大人的指示，”芙莲说，心怦怦地跳着，“请让我看看贝雷特大人的伤势。”

她立刻被簇拥到了床前。芙莲上一次见到贝雷特已是去年的星辰节，那时他刚刚从漫长的昏睡中醒来，状况并算不上好；但这一次，芙莲刚刚看到他，就明白关于他伤重的那些话绝不是危言耸听。他的脸色已是一种毫无生气的灰白，雕像般冰冷而死寂，嘴唇没有血色，双眼阖闭，毫无知觉，毫无声息，芙莲从厚厚的被褥下摸到他的手，即使是暖春，屋里点着壁炉，他的手指仍然如雪一样冰冷。死亡的寒意从他的指尖注入芙莲的血管，陡然激起一阵畏怯的战栗。

芙莲忍着恐惧，检查了他的伤口，划伤、抓伤之类的外伤已经经过处理，没有大碍；真正致命的伤口是一道当胸的贯穿伤，剑刃穿透胸膛从背后刺出，又被强行拔出来。普通人若受此重创，必然当场毙命，贝雷特还活着只能说是女神的奇迹。

然而他在变得虚弱，白魔法不会让伤势恶化，但也没有好转，只不过是在徒劳地挽留他向死神走去的脚步。

他需要药物治疗，一瞬间，芙莲想到了十数种草药的名字，但她将它们一一否定。她需要的是一剂药效强烈的配方。

那位黑头发、阴沉着一张脸的年轻人听了芙莲的要求，几乎是立刻就把所有懂草药的医生给她找了过来。一起参与这场小小的病房会议的还有一位灰色头发的青年，他不是医生，但对植物颇有研究，认识许多稀奇古怪的草药。

“黄角叶怎么样，行不行？我们常给士兵用这种药。”

“恐怕不行，药效太弱，只适合温和的调理，”亚修否定道，“我曾经用过阿哥哈翁草，这种药草起效很快。”

“阿哥哈翁的药效足够强烈了，但会引起剧烈的疼痛。用到的量这么多，没有人能撑过这种剧痛。”一位医生摇摇头，叹息道，“他失血太多了。之前我在军营里时，就看到他脸色很不好……实话说，那样的身体状况，加上这么严重的伤，我简直不能相信他还活着。”

“王笏草呢？”另一位医生猛地锤了一下手心，“我以前在鞑古扎见过，当地人都用这种药。”

这句话仿佛掷入湖心的石子荡开涟漪，医生们纷纷讨论起来。

“王笏草很合适，并且用到的量不多，副作用也不像阿哥哈翁那样强烈……”

“但我从未听说过芙朵拉哪里长有这种药草。”

“去鞑古扎找呢？”

“不可能，去鞑古扎坐船至少要一节，他撑不到那个时候……”

一时间，会议沉默下来。最后，还是芙莲站了起来，打破了沉默。

“各位，若想彻底将伤口治愈，我们别无他选，”她忧虑地说，“我可能需要写信给兄长大人，请他帮忙调查……”

“明天我也去问问商人们吧。他们走南闯北，说不定听说过这种药。”亚修安慰说。

“拜托您了，亚修先生！”芙莲感激地说，“在有消息之前，先用黄角叶代替，我想如果连着根须，药效会好一点……”

夜已经深了，医生们告辞之后，芙莲在贝雷特的床边坐了一会儿。屋子里闷得让她有些透不过气来，她起身将窗户打开，夜风带着清凉的气息，驱散了屋内的闷热。

“您上外面散散步吧，芙莲大人，这里有我们。”一位修道士走过来，温和地劝说她。

芙莲这才觉得脑袋发晕。连续一天的劳累让她有点吃不消，她感谢了修道士的好意，站起身，离开房间，走进大修道院的夜色里。

竖琴节底的夜风已经褪去了料峭的春寒，变得温暖舒适起来。芙莲沿着墙根慢慢地踱步，出神地思考着草药的配方，并没有发觉中庭花园倒塌的廊柱下站着一个黑影。等她猛然间看见那个高大的、漆黑的人影时，吓得愣在原地，手脚发凉。

“渴血者”——这是她的第一反应。但是那黑影并没有袭击她的意思。芙莲站在原地，小心翼翼地看着他，她的胆子慢慢大了起来。

“你是谁？”芙莲鼓足勇气和他说话，“你是骑士吗，先生？”

对方没有答话。

芙莲转身去墙上取蜡烛，想借着光看看他的脸。就在她将蜡烛从铁架上拿下来时，那个人突然开口说话了。

“他怎么样？”

芙莲吓了一跳。“谁？”她下意识地问，转过身来。

“你不是负责照顾他么？”

他从阴影里走出来，蜡烛摇曳的光照亮了他的身形。芙莲看到一张苍白阴郁的面孔俯视着她。他比芙莲高大太多了，她必须用力仰起头才能看清他的脸。

“你说的是贝雷特大人吗？”芙莲终于反应过来他说的是谁。她不知道这个男人是谁，但是他盯着她的眼神让她害怕。那眼神像死者一般麻木，像钢刀一般阴冷，仿佛丧失了所有光明和希望，只留下黑暗中失去余温的残烬。

“我们在尽全力治疗他，”芙莲试图安慰他，“有希望……虽然只是很渺茫的希望……但我们都不会放弃的。”

“你不去看看他吗？”她又问。

那一瞬间，她看见男人的嘴角猛地痉挛了一下。他狠狠咬住牙，双眉可怕地扭曲，鲜明的绝望和痛苦在他脸上浮现，仿佛他承受着巨大的心灵折磨，几乎到了崩溃的边缘。芙莲不由得后退了一步，惊恐地看着他。

他似乎察觉到自己吓到了面前的女孩，一言不发地扭过头去，再次消失在了中庭的阴影中。任凭芙莲怎么叫他，他都没有回头。

第二天，芙莲不安地将这件事告诉了梅尔赛德司。听了她的描述，梅尔赛德司也不由得忧虑地蹙眉。

“那是帝弥托利，”她若有所思地说，“他明明也很担心，为什么就是不肯来看看老师呢……”

日子一天天过去，转眼间，已到了花冠节。一天清晨，芙莲推开窗户时，看到不远处的花圃里闪烁着一点莹白的光，加尔古·玛库大修道院盛开了第一朵白蔷薇。

大修道院的修葺暂且告一段落。虽然倒塌的塔楼和墙壁暂时无法重建，但碎石瓦砾都已被清理干净，露天处用油布遮上，遮风挡雨，聊胜于无；杂草被拔除，重新种上了花朵和灌木；每个房间都被仔细地打扫过；被破坏得最严重的大教堂也被尽力修缮过，点上蜡烛和熏香，驱散“渴血者”阴魂不散的气息。

蕾雅带着教团回到了大修道院。那是最令人高兴的一天，蕾雅穿着纯白的长袍，戴着大司教的花冠，站在山崖上挥手示意时，山呼海啸般的欢呼声像浪潮一般在军营中翻涌。教团的归来代表着邪恶被驱逐，女神的恩泽重新降临，只要向北出征，一鼓作气消灭菲尔帝亚的残敌，胜利的曙光就会照耀在这片大地上。

然而，一片淡淡的愁云却笼罩在大修道院内部上空。西提司的回信让芙莲失望；亚修已经问遍了每个过路的商人，没人听说过哪里能弄到王笏草；替代品的药效微乎其微，贝雷特正在一天天地虚弱下去，他的身体变得冰冷，即使将门窗全部关闭，点燃火盆，也无法让他温暖起来。

雅妮特常常来拜访，她坐在床边，尽力唱着欢快的歌谣，但是唱着唱着，她就不得不停下来抹去脸上的泪珠；梅尔赛德司整夜整夜地在教堂里祈祷，白天来到房间里，用她温柔的声音诵读福音书；每个清晨，窗台上都放着一束沾着露水的鲜花，那是亚修从温室里采来的；希尔凡陪着英谷莉特一起来，给她递上手帕；菲力克斯从不靠近床边，他抱臂站在门口的阴影里，默不作声。

在夜里，芙莲透过窗户向外眺望时，总能看到那个黑影在附近徘徊，有时一站就是一整夜。他从来没有敲敲门要求进屋，他甚至从不靠近，但她知道他在望着这边。

但，也许是女神听到了他们的祈祷，转机终于来临了。一天傍晚，两个人拜访了大修道院，一个是褐色皮肤、身材高大的达斯卡人，一个是干练的黑发女佣兵。

五年前，杜笃帮助帝弥托利从菲尔帝亚的地牢里逃出来后，遭到守卫的追杀，受了伤，一直逃到城外的森林里，被潜藏在附近的萨米亚救下。她听说过杜笃的名字，知道这个人是贝雷特的学生之一。这五年来，他们潜伏在菲尔帝亚附近，一边收集情报，一边伺机刺杀科尔娜莉亚。然而在找到机会之前，萨米亚先得到了教团归来的消息，两人立刻星夜兼程、马不停蹄地赶回大修道院。

芙莲在中庭拦住了萨米亚。萨米亚刚刚觐见过蕾雅，正想去找老搭档卡多莉奴叙叙旧。芙莲对她讲了贝雷特的情况。

“我非常需要一种名叫‘王笏草’的草药，”她怀揣着渺茫的希望，惴惴不安地询问，“听说这种草药只生长在鞑古扎，您知道关于这种草药的线索吗？哪怕是一点也好……”

萨米亚的回答让她喜出望外。“王笏草？当然，我有，”她从腰包里取出一只纸包，打开来给芙莲看，“不管是治伤还是调理，这种药都非常好用，我一直带在身边，你需要多少？”

有了最后一块，也是最关键的一块拼图，芙莲的药方很快就配了出来。她几乎是欣喜地发现，伤者恢复得惊人的迅速——就像女神眷属的复苏一样迅速。治愈术式飞快地修补着伤口，不出预料，贝雷特很快就能苏醒。

那是一个非常普通的清晨。前一天夜里，芙莲最后一次确认了贝雷特的体温正常，她筋疲力尽地在床边的椅子里坐下，趴在柔软的被褥上，很快沉入了睡梦当中。第二天清早，鸟儿清脆的鸣叫声惊醒了芙莲，她困倦地抬起眼睛，转过头去看了看那只停在窗户上的小鸟，然后回过头去，正好看见贝雷特那双淡绿色的眼睛，安静地注视着她。

贝雷特仍然很虚弱。身受重伤，在床上躺了十几天，他几乎无法起身，只能缓慢地转头，环视着他的学生们。

“雅妮特。”他说。

雅妮特握着他的手抬起头来，满脸是泪，抽噎着喊了一声“老师”，又泣不成声。

“亚修。”

亚修用力地点头，一边抽着鼻子，一边慌乱地擦着脸上的眼泪，但是眼泪就像止不住一样，一个劲地往下淌。

“希尔凡。”

“唷，老师，你看起来精神很不错嘛。”希尔凡开着玩笑说。英谷莉特在旁边警告地看了他一眼。

“英谷莉特。”

“是，老师……！”女骑士连忙挺直腰板，然后含着泪说，“我真高兴您又回来了……”

“菲力克斯？”

“……嗯。”菲力克斯仍然抱着手臂，应了一声之后，别过头去。

“梅尔赛德司。”

“感谢女神的眷顾……大家真的很担心您。”梅尔赛德司微笑道，双手在胸前合拢。

“杜笃？”

杜笃回以一个不易察觉的微笑。“我很高兴再次见到您，老师。”他低声说。

贝雷特一个个点过他的学生们。他再一次环顾四周，随后，所有人都察觉到，微笑从他的眼睛里消失了，就像阳光在阴影中消弭。

“帝弥托利在哪里？”他轻声问。


	10. 帝弥托利

CH10：帝弥托利

早在他还被关在菲尔帝亚地下潮湿而黑暗的牢房里时，噩梦无穷无尽地前来拜访。  
梦里，老师毫无生气地躺在怀中，半边身体被鲜血染红，他的脸侧向一边，被散落下来的头发遮住，他看不清楚，慌乱地去寻找老师身上的伤口，却什么也没有找到。那具躯体像羽毛一般轻盈，他竭尽全力想将老师留在怀里，却只能眼睁睁地看着无数黯淡的光点从十指间散落消失。  
他被牢门重重晃动的刺耳声音惊醒。  
狱卒端着蜡烛走进牢房，借着微弱的光，俯下身，察看囚犯的状况。  
手铐的链条猛地勒住他的脖子，烛台咣当一声落在地上，熄灭了；黑暗中。狱卒惊恐地尖叫，声音很快扭曲成破碎的气音，他的双脚无力地颤抖了几下，不再动弹了。  
直到换班的狱卒感到奇怪，下来寻找时，才发现金发的囚徒蜷缩在牢房的一角。他一动不动地坐在那里，嘴角沾着血迹，麻木地盯着牢房中央的尸体。尸体的脖子被勒出青紫的淤痕，脸上凝固着惊恐的表情，他的脖子上有两个小小的血洞。  
这件事被压了下来，尸体被抛进了护城河，而囚禁他的锁链被换成了普通制式的三倍粗。他不再戴手铐，双手被沉重的铁板铐在背后，脚踝坠着沉重的铁球，嘴被胶布死死地封住，什么声音也发不出来。  
有一天，科尔娜莉亚来到关押他的监牢。  
“小少爷，你知道吗？你在这儿已经待了整整一节了。”她轻声说，居高临下地俯视着他，得到的只是凶狠的瞪视。  
“就在前两天，我刚刚宣布你的朋友们背叛了布雷达德，”她停下来，想了一会儿，“伏拉鲁达利乌斯、贾拉提雅、戈迪耶……还有那个小领主，他们公然违抗我的命令，现在已经是王国的叛徒了。  
“告诉你，小少爷。我准备在青海节攻打盖斯巴尔城……我要让他们看看，违背我是什么下场。你猜猜还有多少人会效忠你呢？”  
科尔娜莉亚用手指轻轻地梳着已经肮脏不堪的金发，突然，她一把扯住他的头发，硬生生地将他从地上拽起。  
“没关系，”她狰狞地笑着说，“如果他们不服从，我就发动战争。整个法嘉斯南部已经在我的手中了，我会将他们俘虏，然后一个个杀掉。你的那些小朋友和老头子们，还有那两个小女孩儿，还有那个低贱的达斯卡人……我会将他们带到这里，一个个慢慢地杀掉，就在你的面前……”  
他的嘴被胶布封住，他只能发出含糊不清的怒吼。他的长辈和朋友们的面孔一个个浮现出来。他暴怒地挣扎，锁链砸在地上的巨响震耳欲聋，一旁的狱卒脸色煞白，恨不得整个人压上去，才能勉强制住狂躁的王子。  
科尔娜莉亚微笑着聆听，然后松手。他狠狠地摔落，头磕在坚硬的地面上，痛呼被生生地掐断，脑袋仿佛被从中劈成两半，他痛得眼前发白。  
温热的液体沿着额角流下来，淌进他的眼睛里。  
“我差点忘记了，”科尔娜莉亚慢慢地说，“你根本不在意他们，对不对？你在意的只有一个人……那个赛罗司教会的人，你的老师……是不是？  
“但是真遗憾，小少爷。我没法把他带来你面前杀掉……他已经死了，就在离开菲尔帝亚的几天后，在席威河平原，他掉下了悬崖。”  
科尔娜莉亚愉快的声音宛如毒蛇般钻进他的耳朵。  
他的目光凝固了。噩梦浮现在脑海，老师沾满血的身躯安静地靠在他怀中，任凭他如何呼唤也没有回应。  
科尔娜莉亚将耳朵贴近他的脸，却听不清他发出的声音。她将那块胶布从他脸上撕下来。  
“再说一遍，我刚才没听清楚，小少爷。”  
我要杀了你。  
“啊，”她微笑起来，“再说一遍。”  
“我要杀了你，”他的声音仿佛是从齿缝里挤出来的，他的嗓音嘶哑得像滚过沙子，鲜血淋漓，“科尔娜莉亚……我要杀了你……”  
“恐怕这不太可能了，小少爷，”科尔娜莉亚摇摇头，戏谑地、残忍地说，“我改变主意了……是的……你将会被处以死刑。让我想想，就定在星辰节的二十日吧，你喜欢吗？那天可是你的生日，殿下。”  
她微笑着，露出尖尖的獠牙，浅蓝色的眼中闪烁着残酷而嗜血的红光。  
自从那以后，科尔娜莉亚再也没来过。他日复一日地在半梦半醒中度过，他做梦、醒来、昏过去、做梦、再醒来。老鼠从他脚边窜过，扯着囚服破烂的裤脚；水滴答滴答地从头上滴下，浸湿了他脏兮兮的金发。  
他做梦。他梦到父亲奄奄一息的面孔，沾满了鲜血，眼神是临死前的灰暗。  
他梦到自己将枪刺进仇人的喉咙，她的鲜血流到他脚下，而他拧下她的脑袋，一点点地捏碎，头骨碎裂的声音让他泛起复仇的快意。  
有时他梦到小时候的事情，那时灿烂的阳光还不会让他感觉不舒服，他可以在花园里捉迷藏，做一切小孩子可以做的事情。那时他可以不必强迫自己整天待在训练场里，直到手臂酸痛得拿不起枪；他不必想方设法地瞒过伯父的眼睛，隐姓埋名去调查当年惨剧的真相；他不必在午夜时分被噩梦惊醒，不必被如影随形的幽灵纠缠。  
他梦到他的同学们——王子的伴读们挤在书房里，他们中有贵族，有平民，经过严格的遴选，才得到进入王宫书房的机会。他们在书房里热烈而好奇地谈论着新老师。希尔凡一如既往地趴在桌子上，念叨着希望是个美女；雅妮特描述她在魔道学院里的导师，他们亲切但严厉；亚修希望新老师是一名骑士，像他的监护人那样仁厚而高尚；来自教会的梅尔赛德司知道新老师的身份，但面对同学们的追问，她却笑而不语。  
“老师已经来了哦，就在刚才。”她柔和地说。  
书房里立刻充满了闹哄哄的声音。有人大声嚷着谁去给老师开门，自然而然地点了他的名字。他只好从椅子上站起来，在一道道期待的目光中，走向门口，转动门把手，打开了书房的门。  
老师站在他面前，一双浅紫的眼睛微微抬起来望着他。他们之间的距离非常近，近到只要他说话，呼吸就能拂动那额前安静垂落的墨绿色发丝。  
他梦到他们在训练场里练剑。老师出剑很快，但他力气更大；他追着老师挥剑的轨迹，宛如捕猎的快感让他兴奋，剑刃相交，金属铮然作响。他更加用力地将剑下压，试图逼迫老师认输。  
可是谁也没想到剑刃会在此时打滑，他一时控制不住力道，眼睁睁地看着利刃深深地切进了老师持剑的手臂。  
随着刀剑落地的脆响，他张开双臂将老师接进怀里。鲜血从指缝中渗出来，老师的眉头因疼痛而紧锁，可是却什么也没说，就连一句责备的话也没有。他看向那道伤口，他意识到那是从老师身体中涌出的鲜血，宛如红宝石般从指缝间淌下，落到地上，他的脑中浮现的第一个念头不是赶快包扎，而是想将嘴唇贴上那道伤口，直到鲜血不再滴落，而是流进他的喉咙。  
他狠狠地咬住嘴唇。他扭过头去，将老师扶到训练场边，交给杜笃照顾。他逃跑了，逃去打水，去叫御医。他站在训练场的门口，深深地低下头去。  
“对不起，我……我真的很抱歉。”  
他艰难地说，握紧双拳，指甲深深地陷进皮肉里。老师的左臂裹着厚厚的绷带，脸色因失血而苍白，但只是将手放在他的手上，安抚他的情绪。  
“没关系。”  
声音在耳边响起，像月光般缥缈沉静。他感到指尖点在额前，抬起头来时，老师将双手交叠在胸前，闭上眼睛，念出最后一句祷词。  
“愿汝手不为鲜血沾染，愿汝目不为黑暗蒙蔽；愿汝前路辉耀青海之星。诚心所愿，女神见证。”  
然后老师睁开双眼，他的眼瞳闪烁着淡淡的青色，看起来神圣而遥远。  
他不由自主地伸出手去，但是女神的使者后退了一步。他刚刚触到雪白的袍角，那块丝绸便如同白鸟的羽毛从指缝间飘散。他抬起头，科尔娜莉亚娇娆的面庞俯视着他，她弯起一个惑人的笑，鲜红的嘴唇中吐出毒液般的话语。  
“他已经死了，小少爷。”

自从杜笃将他从王都的地牢里救出来后，他一直在外面流浪。为了拖延时间，杜笃留下来阻挡追兵，此后便全无音信。  
“死刑”如期执行。他披着偷来的斗篷，在人群外围远远地观望。没有什么断头台，也没有刽子手，只有科尔娜莉亚站在王宫的露台上，对聚集的百姓宣布，王子已被处死，新王储将在布雷达德家的分支选出。  
很快，王宫内外便加强了守卫。卫兵一小时换一次班，保证没有任何人未经允许进入王宫。科尔娜莉亚的身边围满了侍从，就连出行时也同样。他根本找不到刺杀她的机会。再后来，城里布满了暗探，四处窥探搜捕他的踪迹，他连最后一处藏身之地都被夺走了。  
自那以后，他就离开了故乡。他在法嘉斯广阔的原野上游荡，身披黑甲，手持长枪，仿佛带来死亡的幽灵。他靠野兽的血肉为食，北至菲尔帝亚，南至卡隆，人们带着畏惧称呼他为“杀手”、“疯子”和“死神”，却没有人知道他曾经是法嘉斯的王子，没有人知道他的名字。  
噩梦和回忆更加疯狂地折磨他，它们冰冷的十指抓住他的脖颈和手臂，在他的皮肤上留下一道道漆黑的指印。  
但是，他的梦中并非没有一刻的安宁。  
在鲜血、死亡与诅咒的夹缝中，那个平静的、寒冷的夜一闪而逝。  
偶尔，在连幽灵都沉默下来的漆黑夜晚，他看到星辰闪耀的清澈夜空。他穿着舞会的礼服，老师的肩上披着他的披风，他们在幽静无人的花园里散步，不经意地许下重逢的诺言。  
“五年后，我一定会让老师刮目相看。”  
那时他激动地畅想着和老师的重逢。那一定是在大修道院的教堂里，他会是国王，或是合格的王储，他会大步向老师走去，而老师微笑着，张开双臂迎接他。  
“好。”  
他的老师轻声回答，抬起头注视着他，女神在那双眼中投下群星，令人目眩神迷。

他开始向南方游荡。  
他曾来过大修道院，依稀记得来时的路。  
路上碰到的每一个人都告诉他，大修道院被摧毁了，教会不知所踪，现在住在那里的，是黑暗中的鬼魂。  
每一个“渴血者”在临死前都告诉他，他的老师死了，他掉下悬崖，在咆哮的河水中尸骨无存。  
他当然拧下了每一个怪物的脑袋。  
南方的处境比北方更加凄惨。举目所见皆是一片荒芜，“同类”的气息在这里更加浓郁。大道边常看到成群结队的流民，鼓着肚子的孩子，瘦得皮包骨的女人。秃鹫在头顶飞舞，每当一个人倒下，就盘旋而下，大快朵颐。  
在寒冷的冬夜里，他藏身在贫民窟的角落，凛冽的寒风穿过断壁残垣的缝隙，尖利地啸叫着。角落里蜷缩的女人抱着婴儿瑟瑟发抖，落难的人们三三两两地挤在一起，试图互相汲取温暖，小声的啜泣和婴儿微弱的哭叫不时响起，黯淡的火光摇曳着，夜空中的群星透过屋顶的破洞，映入他的眼帘。  
如果你还活着，老师。  
请你告诉我该怎么做。  
我要怎样才能报仇。  
这些贫困的女人，饥饿的孩子，受苦的百姓……  
我要怎样……才能拯救他们？  
他垂下眼睛，凝视着自己的双手。  
他曾经用这双手杀了无数的“渴血者”。被他解救的百姓感激地向他道谢，邀请他去屋里休息。  
但他们不知道的是，面前这个高大、阴郁的独眼男人，他抿紧的嘴唇后藏着尖锐的獠牙，他皮肤下流着冰冷的雪水。  
面对那些纯朴的目光，他畏缩了。他沉默地转身离开，将感激的余音留在背后。  
我不配接受这些善意。  
老师，怪物毁灭了他们的家园。如果这些百姓知道我也是怪物中的一员，他们会怎么看我呢？  
他们的眼睛里是否会流露出惊恐、厌恶、憎恨和唾弃？  
老师，请你告诉我。  
我有资格面对他们吗？  
我有资格拯救他们吗？  
在结束一切之后，我有资格……活下去吗。

1185年的冬天，他来到了奥格玛山脉脚下。  
他走在大修道院外的城镇里。曾经居住在这里的百姓早已四散，不知流落何方，只剩下破败的屋舍，长满了荒芜的杂草。  
五年前他前来拜访时，这里还是一片繁荣的景象。彼时，迎接他的是整肃的骑士和热情的百姓；如今，他站在破败的大修道院前，铁匠、商人和骑士都早已不见，只有魔兽迎着他的刀锋，喉中滚出威胁的咕噜声。  
他站在一地的残肢中，脸上和身上溅满了污血。  
他迈出脚步。踏上第一级台阶时，他的眼前一阵眩晕。  
他将枪杆重重地砸在地上，迈出第二步。  
他走过落满灰尘的大厅，这里曾经熙来攘往；他走过荒草丛生的中庭，窗户如同黑洞洞的眼睛俯视着他；峡谷的狂风呼啸着，但无法阻挡他将大桥踩在脚下。  
乌云终于将最后一丝月光遮住，小雪无声无息地下了起来。最后，他站在了大教堂门前，  
大教堂的门在过去的激战中倒塌了一半，这里是教会最后退守之地。“渴血者”就是在这里摧毁了女神的雕像，将虔诚的信仰践踏在脚下。  
他跨过断壁残垣，脚步在空旷的大教堂中激起回音。  
曾经绚丽的玻璃花窗被染得漆黑，宛如黑洞洞的穹窿，在那下面站着一个人影。  
“老师……？”  
脚步停下了。他睁大眼睛，不由自主地出声呼唤道，全然没有发觉声音中的颤抖。  
人影动了一下，长袍在地面上拖曳，沙沙地响动。  
“我没想到你居然活下来了。”  
沙哑、冷酷的声音响起。他的眼神一瞬间暗了下来，巨大的失望席卷了内心，紧接着是尖锐的愤怒。  
“你是谁？”  
人影低沉地笑，对他的质问恍若不闻。他从已然坍塌的圣坛上拿起一盏油灯。  
“我是谁？”他慢慢地说，“我是你一直要找的人。”  
男人的脸在摇曳的火光中浮现出来，他的皮肤异常光滑，看不出年龄，脸上长着长长的白眉和胡须，双眼是浅淡到发白的灰色，泛着隐约的红。  
“帕特丽西雅提起过你。”男人露出微笑。那是行刑官看见犯人痛苦挣扎时的残忍笑容。  
这个名字不应该出现在这里。  
帕特丽西雅——国王的续弦，王子的继母。她的名字不该出现在这里。  
“你想说什么？”他冰冷地说。他看见男人咧开嘴笑了，尖锐的獠牙在火光中闪着不祥的光。突然间，他明白了，这个男人说得没错，他就是他要找的人。  
“是你策划了那场悲剧。”他说。大脑嗡嗡作响，冰冷的血液因为杀意而咆哮沸腾。  
“我等冒着很大的风险才刺杀了国王，”男人微笑着说，“如果没有帕特丽西雅透露消息，我的计划本来不会成功。”  
“……闭嘴。再侮辱继母，我会让你生不如死。”  
“你不知道吗？”男人问，带着一种残忍的恶意，“帕特丽西雅——你的继母——她不是人类。她是‘渴血者’，她是我们的同伴。”  
继母的声音如同雷鸣般响起在他的脑海。她的臂弯漆黑而冰冷。年幼的王子流干了一半的的血，宛如一具尸体躺在她的怀中。  
“对不起，对不起……但是我别无选择……”  
“她给予你初拥，否则你会死。”  
那些暗无天日的噩梦又回来了。血的味道甜蜜得令人作呕，阳光像针尖般扎进他的皮肤。他必须死死地瞪着男人的眼睛，才不会因为眩晕而摇晃。  
他想说他不相信。但他找不出除了男人的谎言之外的第二种解释。  
他不知道还有什么可相信的了。  
男人的话语像毒蛇一样钻进他的耳朵。  
“帕特丽西雅的任务完成得很好。我满足了她的愿望，让她回家。  
“琉法司贪恋财色与权力。他不听话，不会任由我们操纵。反抗的棋子没有价值。  
“我信任科尔娜莉亚。但她没能杀了你，是她的失误。  
“索龙做事干净利落。天帝之剑失去持有者，只是一块废铁。  
“而你，被流放的王子——你又能做些什么呢？”  
男人带着宽容般的微笑看着他。  
“忘记你的仇恨吧，过来，你是我们的孩子，属于黑暗的孩子。我知道你为什么来到这里。停下来，别再追逐月亮了，他已经坠落，他的光不会再照亮你了。”  
他死了——王子再一次地、第无数次地回忆起这个痛苦的事实。  
在老师牵着马的背影消失在城门口的那一刻，他就永远失去了他。他寻找的只是一个幻影，一个再也不会出现在他面前的人。直到他真的站在大教堂里，看到这荒凉、破败和令人胆寒的死寂，他才意识到这一切。  
他已经没有什么可失去的了。  
“去死吧，”他冰冷地说，嘴唇因绝望和痛苦而扭曲，“我要杀了你。”  
只要一枪，他就能将眼前的男人劈成两半。所有的一切都会结束，战争会结束，纠缠他的幽灵会得到安息，不会再有人死去。  
他举起枪，迎头劈下，仿佛带着万钧雷霆，任何被劈中的人只有一个下场，鲜血迸溅，凄惨地死去。  
但一只手轻而易举地抓住了它。  
“……给我跪下。”  
男人惨白的眼球转过来。他的语气染上一种居高临下的蔑视，是上位者对下位者的怜悯。“你的初拥者没有教导过你，在长老的面前要跪下吗？”  
他的身上终于散发出一种山一般的压迫感，这个男人已经活了千百的年月，对于他来说，王子太年轻了，仿佛雏鸟一样年轻。他甚至不须用力就将枪捏成齑粉。  
“我说——跪下。”  
他暴怒地挣扎，但他无法抵抗血脉深处传来的本能的恐惧。男人的目光仿佛一只大手，按着他的脊背，强迫他弯下身躯。  
“你没听清我的话，对吗？没关系，你只是个孩子。是我给予帕特丽西雅初拥，而她又拥抱了你，你的身体里流着我的血，所以我会原谅你。  
“我再说一遍：忘记你的过去。你会得到欢迎，你将同我们一起痛饮鲜血，高歌狂欢，这片大地最终会回到我们的手里。”  
男人低下头，看着他的眼睛，缓慢地说。他的声音仿佛有一种蛊惑人的魔力。  
“你想要他，是吗？我可以满足你的愿望。我们中有很多可以变成别人的样子，如果你想要，我可以给你找来很多个他。”  
男人的脸如同融化的蜡油般扭曲。再次成型时，他看见老师站在他的面前，那张他朝思暮想的脸微笑着俯视他。  
他无法动弹，暴怒的焰流灼烧胸膛。他抬起头，仅剩一只的眼睛中充满刻骨的仇恨。  
“给……我……去……死……”他因愤怒而扭曲的嘴唇里吐出诅咒。  
老师的一边眉毛高高地扬起，随后，那张脸再次扭曲融化，变回了男人令人憎恶的面孔。  
“我原本以为你还听得进去，”他失望地说，“这样，我只好放弃你了。我很遗憾。但你除了杀人，还能做什么呢？你和那些野兽没有区别。  
“我不想杀你。但是我能让你生不如死。”  
男人的眼睛紧紧地盯住他的。巨大的压迫力挤入他的大脑，刀割般的剧痛贯穿他的头颅。他听到自己的惨叫，生锈的钝刀拉开他的声带，尖利的沙石滚过喉咙，带着刺人的血气。  
“我的名字是塔烈斯，”他最后听到男人说，“像野狗一样爬回来找我报仇吧——如果你还能活下来的话。”

他们径直冲进了一个地狱。迎接他们的是漆黑的天空，蝙蝠群铺天盖地，如同一片片黑压压的乌云，从黑洞洞的窗口里争先恐后地涌出；深紫色的火球纷纷从天砸落，士兵们慌忙躲避，阵型顿时大乱，惊叫声不绝于耳。  
帝弥托利对这一切充耳不闻。他甚至没有回头看一眼深陷地狱中的士兵，唯一的念头充斥着他的大脑：报仇。他握着枪的手兴奋得发抖，他终于又一次回到了这个地方——离复仇只有咫尺之遥。  
“帝弥托利！”  
有人在叫他，但是帝弥托利无暇去听。复仇的狂喜烧得他两耳轰轰作响，他的耳中只容得下血肉劈裂的钝响，鲜血溅了满身，敌人的惨叫声像颂歌一般美妙。  
很快！很快就会结束了！血腥味激得他浑身颤抖。回过神来时，帝弥托利发现自己站在峡谷上空的长桥上，跟随着他的骑士被困在外围厮杀，他几乎是独自突围。  
贝雷特在他身边，帝弥托利方才察觉他的存在。他像一个如影随形的影子，跟随在帝弥托利身侧，替他清理无暇顾及的敌人。  
峡谷的狂风刮得他的披风猎猎作响。帝弥托利再一次来到大教堂门口，他提起枪，毫不犹豫地踏进昏暗的教堂。  
“滚出来！”他咆哮道。  
吼声在空旷的大教堂里激起回音，没有人应答。焦躁瞬间攫住了他，他发狂般地四处张望。哪怕、哪怕能发现一点蛛丝马迹！  
突然，东西打翻的声音在教堂深处漆黑的玻璃花窗下蓦然响起，一只蝙蝠被响声惊动，拍打着翅膀飞起，惊恐地盘旋在大教堂上空。  
“别过去！”贝雷特的声音在背后响起，“这是陷阱——”  
然而一切都晚了。这丝响动立即吸引了帝弥托利全部的注意力，贝雷特的警告被他抛在身后。就在那一刻，伴随着地动山摇的猛烈震荡，巨大的落石从天而降，将大教堂的入口堵得严严实实。贝雷特没来得及进入大教堂，这道石门将他们隔开，一个在里，一个在外。  
魔兽的咆哮声和剑刃交击声在外面骤然响起。帝弥托利猛地回头，不知何时，塔烈斯悄无声息地出现在大教堂中央，他的脸上浮现出诡秘的微笑。  
“你落进圈套了，王子殿下，”他慢慢地说，“急切蒙蔽了你的双眼。恐怕上一次还不能让你清楚，你在我面前根本不堪一击。”  
“少废话，”帝弥托利阴冷地说，“你做了什么？”  
“很简单，将你们分开。由我来对付你，由野兽和仆人们对付凶星。”对方回答，“即使是天帝之剑，面对围攻也不一定占得了上风。”  
帝弥托利握紧枪。“你这卑鄙的混账……”  
“我将在这里了结你……为鲁莽而后悔，下地狱去吧。”塔烈斯轻蔑地说。  
他将双手合拢，惨白的眼球在那之上射出血红的光。  
尖锐的剧痛再次钻开帝弥托利的大脑，他咬紧牙关，枪尖深深地插进砖缝。杀。他的额头突突地跳，迈出的脚步似有千斤重。去死。给我去死。他目眦欲裂，巨大的磐石压弯他的背脊，无数把钢刀划开他的身体，成千上万的蝼蚁啃噬他的血肉，难以忍受的剧痛像一把把钢钉钻进大脑，震得他眼前一片眩目的模糊。他终于嘶吼出声。  
“呃啊啊……！啊啊啊啊——！”  
与此同时，一声震耳欲聋的巨响轰然响起，耀眼的红光从上而下，猛然劈开堵塞教堂入口的巨石，激起一片飞扬的尘砾。  
钻心的疼痛刹那间消失得无影无踪。帝弥托利跪倒在地上，冷汗从额角淌下，他大口大口地喘息着，耳边还在嗡嗡作响。  
脚步声由远至近，从身后传来。帝弥托利用枪杆撑着地面，勉强抬起头。  
贝雷特走到他的身边。他的脚步很慢，也很沉重。他浑身是血，就连脸上都沾着鲜红，鲜血沿着他衣服的下摆滴滴答答地落在地上。  
“凶星就连这样也不肯陨落么？”塔烈斯讽刺地说。  
“我给你离开的机会。”贝雷特面无表情地回答。  
“你杀不了我。”  
“外围战场节节胜利，溃防只是时间问题，”贝雷特说，天帝之剑被他握在右手中，沾满了污血和碎肉，“而我完全撑得到那时候。”  
气氛一时间陷入了僵持。塔烈斯在思考着，而贝雷特在等待。他一动不动地站在阴影中，濡湿衣摆的鲜血仍然不断地滴落，他直视着塔烈斯苍白的眼睛，甚至没有低头看过帝弥托利一眼。  
最终，“渴血者”让步了。“下次见面，我会一滴不剩地将你的血献上。”他阴森地说。长袍在地上沙沙地蠕动，贝雷特仍然如一尊雕塑般站在原地，目不斜视，塔烈斯从他身边走过，转瞬间化成一群蝙蝠，从巨石被劈开的缺口飞了出去。  
“站住！”  
“渴血者”化作蝙蝠的一刹那，他施加在帝弥托利身上的压力也随之消失。帝弥托利踉跄着起身，急追出大教堂，却只能看到一片黑影盘旋着，消失在夜色逐渐降临的天空中。  
“你为什么——”  
帝弥托利怒不可遏地回头。  
天帝之剑当啷一声落地，红光无力地闪烁了两下，在黑暗中熄灭。  
他不知道自己是怎样狂奔过去的。贝雷特的身体轻得可怕，仿佛他的血已经流尽了一般。帝弥托利听到喉咙痉挛地咯咯作响，后来才发现那是自己发出的控制不住的哀号。他跪在地上，将贝雷特的躯体抱在怀里，一切念头都从他的脑中烟消云散了，他茫然地抬起头，飞龙巨大的阴影在教堂外降落，希尔凡踉跄着冲进来。他究竟喊了些什么，帝弥托利没听清，鲜血的气味包围着他，但是他只觉得恐惧，他从未如此清楚地意识到这是谁的血，这些血意味着什么，黑色的巨鸟拍打着巨大的翅膀，带起呼啸的狂风，将他刮离这个世界。  
他的噩梦又回来了。

“喂，山猪，你等一下，我有话要对你说。”  
傍晚，帝弥托利在长廊的阴影下碰见了菲力克斯。他靠着墙站在那里，仿佛就是为了等待帝弥托利经过。  
“话说在前头，我可不乐意跟你说话，我是被他们推出来的，”他盯着帝弥托利的眼睛，目光锐利，“但这句话我也想对你说。……只有你还没去看过老师了，别以为我看不出来你在躲。”  
夜色幽深无人时，帝弥托利悄悄打开房门，借着爬进屋内的月光，凝视贝雷特熟睡的脸庞。他醒来后，被芙莲勒令不准下地，军队和教会的工作又被学生们主动包揽，他只能躺在床上看看书，偶尔研究兵图。  
那些书籍和手卷散落在他的床上，有几张纸甚至飘下了地。帝弥托利犹豫了一下，将那些纸捡了起来。  
他直起身来时，正好撞进贝雷特的眼睛，那对翡翠般的眼瞳一眨不眨地注视着他。  
“谢谢，帝弥托利。”他的老师微微一笑。  
帝弥托利突然噎住了。那几张纸被捏得皱成一团，在他指间发出嚓嚓的声响，他丢下它们，落荒而逃。  
“等一下……！”  
背后传来轻微的惊呼。书本哗啦啦散开，如同鸟儿般扑到地毯上。帝弥托利几乎是立刻转身，上前一步，刚好将歪倒的贝雷特接在怀里。  
“抱歉，刚才有点体力不支。……”  
贝雷特撑着他的手臂抬起头。帝弥托利没有说话，只是俯下身去。  
后面的话被淹没在一个吻中。一个带着药草的淡淡苦味，没有丝毫欲望的吻。他怀中的那具身躯瑟缩了一下，然后安静下来，他没有推开帝弥托利，甚至没有表现出一丝反抗的意思。  
“为什么？”帝弥托利几乎是从齿缝里挤出这句话。  
“什么？”贝雷特反问。他的声音很轻，几乎被淹没在交织的气息中。  
“你怕我，”帝弥托利嗤笑了一声，放开贝雷特，盯着他的眼睛，“我感觉到你的僵硬，你在害怕——为什么不推开我？”  
“因为你不会伤害我。”贝雷特回望过去，答道。  
“我不会吗？那么那些夜晚，难道都从你的记忆中消去了吗？但我还记得——我记得你血的香气，你该不会已经忘记我是个怎样的怪物了吧——需要我帮你想起来吗？”  
“我不介意那些事。”  
在那些冬月高悬的寒夜里，渴血的疯狂和复仇的欲望折磨着他，驱使他犯下无数暴行。帝弥托利可以感受到贝雷特轻微的颤抖，那是这具身体本能的恐惧，恐惧即将承受的蹂躏。然而他从未反抗过，在被泪水黏成一簇一簇的睫毛之后，在那双眼睛深处，帝弥托利看到怜悯和坦然，平静与哀伤，却没有一丝恐惧，没有仇恨，没有不甘与愤怒。  
他说：我不介意那些事。  
“你不介意？”帝弥托利讽刺地笑起来，“你不介意——为什么？你为什么不介意？我做什么你才会介意，老师？教教我——回答我，我到底怎么做才能让你介意——我到底怎么做才能让你恨我？”  
他已口不择言了。帝弥托利知道自己此刻一定咄咄逼人，但贝雷特的目光没有丝毫躲闪。他直视着帝弥托利的眼睛，仿佛要直接看穿他的内心。他开口，但仿佛不是他的嘴唇在说话，而是他的眼睛在说话，在探询，在质问：“为什么？”他说，“你为什么想要我恨你？”  
为什么？帝弥托利反射般地开口，反驳的话溢到唇边，却突然消失得一干二净。我想让你恨我，因为我想将你推开，我想让你死心，我想让你转身离去。你不应该站在黑暗当中，你不必与野兽为伍，我将在孤独中一路走向死亡的深渊，我不愿在那里看到你，那该是我的——而不是你的结局。  
但是他要怎么说呢？他说——我不想让你死；他说——我是个怪物；他说——我杀了很多人；他说——我不值得……然而在残破的话语重新成型之前，贝雷特就拿走了他再次说话的机会。  
“你什么都不告诉我，帝弥托利，”贝雷特轻轻地说，“我不知道我做错了什么。”  
不。不是你。是我。是我。是我。是我流着罪恶的血。是我，是我有罪。但是你不需要知道，你不必，不必离开纯净的人间，踏进硫磺和烈火的地狱。  
“没什么好说的，”帝弥托利握紧拳头，铠甲硌得手掌生疼，“你不可能理解我。”  
贝雷特闭上眼睛，然后再睁开。“那么至少告诉我，你为什么如此执着于复仇吧，帝弥托利。”  
“‘我为什么如此执着于复仇’？——因为他们犯下如此惨无人道的罪行——地里结不出谷子，有多少人饿死……房屋被烧毁，有多少人在严冬中冻死……有多少人被山贼流寇劫杀，有多少人在战场上流血而死，有多少人被活活吸干鲜血，在不甘与愤恨中咽气……你知道是什么导致这一切的吗？是战争！是那些发动战争的畜生！他们践踏我的一切，践踏人们的一切，践踏这片土地上的一切……难道他们不可恨吗？难道他们不是一群猪狗不如的畜生吗？难道他们不应该被一节节剁下手指，一片片刮下皮肉，一根根碾碎骨头——直至痛苦而死，挫骨扬灰吗？我记得……我永远记得……我的父亲，我的朋友都死在我的眼前，被烧死，被砍下脑袋，只有我独活下来！这就是为什么——这是独活下来的我不能推卸的责任——即使付出我的性命，我也要杀了他们……只有这样做，才能平息死者的哀叹和愤恨……我要让那些畜生付出代价……”  
帝弥托利几乎是语无伦次地说出这些话，双耳嗡嗡作响，紧攥的拳头发出骨骼被挤压的嘎吱声。但贝雷特并没有安抚他，而是盯着他的眼睛，说：“那么假设那一天你杀了塔烈斯，你报仇了——你想过接下来要怎么做吗？”  
这质问像一道闪电劈中了帝弥托利。怒火冷了下去，消隐无踪。不，他并非没有设想过结局。若不是和仇人同归于尽，就是独自一人在凡间与冥界的边界徘徊，要么彻底堕落成嗜血的野兽，或者在那之前自戕。他会将银匕首插进胸膛，或是吃下银屑，在痛苦中死去——就像一个怪物应得的那样。但是帝弥托利说不出口，看着贝雷特的眼睛，他无法说出那个字来。  
“……这和你无关。”  
“你会领导这些追随你的人，回到菲尔帝亚，结束战争吗？”  
“我没有资格。是我放弃了他们，我不配让他们跟随……我不配带领他们。”  
“但他们需要你，你是他们的国王。”  
帝弥托利睁大眼睛，然后讽刺地笑起来。  
“你不觉得可笑吗？”他咄咄逼人地问，“谁会承认一个怪物去当他们的国王？杀了他们的妻女、朋友、邻居，毁灭他们的家园和国家，夺走他们的一切的怪物？”  
但贝雷特摇摇头。“这不是你的错，帝弥托利，”他说，“不是你——杀了他们的妻女、朋友、邻居，毁灭家园和国家，夺走一切的怪物，不是你。”  
“是我！”帝弥托利低吼，“我眼睁睁地看着他们死去，却没有帮助他们……我无法阻止那些该死的畜生为所欲为……我间接杀了他们……”  
“但你没有，帝弥托利。你保护了你的人民。你杀死‘渴血者’，从他们的手中救下无辜的百姓……——我说错了吗？”  
帝弥托利没有说话，他咬紧嘴唇，将头扭到一边。  
“帝弥托利，看着我，——不要躲开，看着我的眼睛。”  
贝雷特扶住他的脸颊，强行将他扳过来。  
“你仍然认为你和他们一样吗？”他轻声问，“也许你的身体无法挣脱渴血的束缚，但你有一颗人的心。你不是怪物，帝弥托利，你和我一样都是人。  
“你的人民需要你。他们需要的是你，帝弥托利，只有你能拯救并领导他们。”  
“不，我……”帝弥托利摇着头，必须咬紧牙关，才能控制住声音的颤抖，“我会伤害别人……那天在大教堂，在我的眼前……如果不是因为我一心只想报仇，你就不会……”  
贝雷特微笑起来。“不，那不是你的错，”他说，“我只是做了我应该做的事。我不能看着你身陷险境而袖手旁观，毕竟你是我的学生……如果你还承认的话。”  
帝弥托利没有回答。他低着头，金发垂落下来，遮挡住了他的面庞。他的肩膀在轻微地发抖。  
“不要再责备自己了，帝弥托利，你已经够痛苦了。原谅你自己吧。”  
贝雷特轻声说，双臂环抱上帝弥托利的肩膀。他能感觉到帝弥托利畏怯地触碰他，然后将他拉进怀里。他没有因为这个小心翼翼的拥抱而颤抖。  
贝雷特抬起手，抹去一滴从帝弥托利脸上淌下来的泪珠。“别哭，”他柔声说，“我在，别哭。”  
“别走。”帝弥托利眨着眼睛，贝雷特的面容在他眼中变得一片朦胧，眼泪像断了线的珍珠，控制不住地落下来。“不要……不要死，不要以那种方式离开我……”  
“我就在这里，哪里都不去，”贝雷特温柔地回答，“在你身边我很安全，帝弥托利。一切都会没事的。”  
眼泪濡湿他肩头单薄的衬衣，带着颤抖的灼人的温度。


	11. 决战

帝弥托利巡视过军营后，想去希尔凡的房间探望他，还没坐一会儿，就接连捏碎了水杯、弄皱了书页，还差点打翻了花瓶，结果被房间里的三个人合力赶了出来。  
“希尔凡一个人就够麻烦的了，殿下您就别跟着添乱了。”英谷莉特一边擦着地上的水渍，一边责备。  
“这些书是从大修道院的藏书室里带出来的，西提司大人特意叮嘱过要好好保护！”雅妮特忙着压平书页的褶皱，心疼极了。  
“好意心领了，殿下，您还是快去歇着吧。”希尔凡躺在床上打着哈哈说，右脚被两块木板牢牢地固定在一起，搭在床沿上。  
帝弥托利无奈，只好道歉告辞。  
他走在翠鸟堡灯火通明的长廊上，这条长廊一直通往露台。今晚的月光非常明亮，借着皎洁的月光，帝弥托利看见露台上站着一个熟悉的身影。他的心怦怦地跳了起来。

贝雷特康复得很快，花冠节下旬，他就已经能走出房间，在训练场里进行一些简单的复健练习。他再次参与进在枢机卿之间举行的会议中，和他一起加入的还有帝弥托利——或者说是返回。作为军队的统帅，帝弥托利本就应该参加甚至主持每一场作战会议，先前那样冷眼旁观，甚至拒不出席的做法，让他回想起来都觉得惭愧。  
天气渐趋温暖，在贝雷特养伤这段时间里，军队已经修整完毕，整装待发。经过商议，军队将于青海节出征，北上与罗德利古公爵会合，直取菲尔帝亚。  
“我要回到菲尔帝亚，从苛政下解放受难的百姓，”帝弥托利说，“这是我唯一能为他们做的事……这是我不可推卸的责任。可是，我沉溺于复仇的偏执中，直到现在才意识到这一点。……我希望这不会太迟。”  
“只要您能意识到，就永远不会太迟，”吉尔伯特欣慰地说，“百姓们都在盼望着您的归来，殿下。”  
整个王国西部都落入了科尔娜莉亚之手。随着北上行军，军队与大修道院之间的后勤补给线将会拉得越来越长，若科尔娜莉亚此时从王国西部调兵直插后方，军队的补给将会中断，陷入进退两难的困境。因此，在进行对菲尔帝亚的总攻之前，帝弥托利决定先攻下西部一处城塞，入驻兵力，作为后勤补给的屏障。  
这座城塞的选择很快就决定了下来——王国的不破之壁，白银的少女，要塞阿里安罗德。 得天独厚的地理位置和固若金汤的城墙，决定了她王国重镇的地位。攻下并守住阿里安罗德，就相当于断绝了科尔娜莉亚从西部发兵的可能。  
参谋提出的计策是这样的：派遣一支由几十人编成的小队，趁着夜色和黎明前防务薄弱的当口，从护城河的排水口潜入，在城内各处潜伏；他们的任务是在箭仓放火，趁着城内守军混乱，和城外的军队里应外合，打开城门，一举拿下阿里安罗德。  
一些骑士和将军并不赞同，他们认为这并非光明正大的做法，其中包括帝弥托利。然而，正如其名，阿里安罗德是一座难攻不落的城市，她拥有厚重的城墙和充足的粮草。若是采取普通的围城战术，只怕是几年也攻不下来。为了战争大局，帝弥托利不得不采用了这个计谋。  
计策很成功。阿里安罗德的守将是洛贝家的嫡子，白银少女的美名助长了他自大的气焰，他固执地认为王国军不可能攻下城塞，因而并未听从老将关达尔将军的忠告加强守备。当第一批飞龙骑士跨越城墙，在城内投下燃烧的火弹时，他慌忙命令弓箭手射击，然而箭仓早已被烧毁，第一轮射击后，箭矢告罄。趁着城内一片混乱，潜伏在城内的士兵制服城门守卫，打开了阿里安罗德固若金汤的大门，骑兵如潮水般涌入城内，其后是重盾骑士和轻步兵。号称坚盾的阿里安罗德一夜之间就被王国军攻下，除去作为人质被扣押在菲尔帝亚的洛贝伯爵本人，伯爵一家都被软禁在城堡里，等待战后发落。  
希尔凡在战斗时受了伤，右小腿骨折，被医生勒令养伤。不要说参加战斗，就连下床散步都困难，只能拄着两根拐杖每天出来放放风。帝弥托利本来想劝他就此留守阿里安罗德，顺便养一养伤，但希尔凡拒绝了。  
“那可不行，这岂不是比留守领地还不如？”他轻松地笑着说，“不能上战场，我还能出谋划策嘛，英雄总有用武之地。”  
为了这个，贝雷特特意写信给西提司，让他每一次随物资寄几本书过来，权当给学生解闷；其他学生闲下来的时候，时常去希尔凡的屋子探望，陪他聊聊天。  
帝弥托利也去，但他只是坐一小会儿，就起身默默离开。有很多文书等待他去批阅，虽然老师帮他分担了一些，但仍然不足以让他可以整天闲逛；其次，他仍然介意自己的身份——原本他只是一只脚踏入非人的行列，但自从真正饮过人血后……  
帝弥托利摇摇头，将这些念头从脑中驱赶出去。这些东西都不是他优先要考虑的，他必须将全部精力放在攻打菲尔帝亚上。  
长廊已经走到了尽头，明亮的月光清晰地勾勒出贝雷特的轮廓。他站在露台雕花的栏杆前，借着月光，正读着一封信。  
已是青海节下旬，来自芙朵拉南方海洋的暖风越过山脉，将炎热和雨水带给北方大陆，士兵们纷纷换下闷热的棉衣，在锁子甲里穿上轻便的单衣。但即使是夏季的夜晚，夜风仍然带着一丝凉意，贝雷特大病初愈，却只穿了一件薄薄的衬衫，就站在露台上吹风。  
“老师！”帝弥托利快步走过去，顺手脱下披风，披在贝雷特的肩上。他摸到贝雷特搭在露台栏杆上的手，那只手握在他的手中有些发凉。他微微地皱起眉，“老师，你在这里站了多久？你的手很凉……”  
“是吗？”贝雷特抬头望着他，“说不定是你的手热呢，帝弥托利。”  
“别开玩笑，老师，你明明知道我是……”“渴血者”体温冰冷，他的手不可能是热的。帝弥托利摇摇头，一心想将话头引开，不再继续这个话题。他将注意力转移到贝雷特另一只手中拿着的信纸上。  
“这是教会寄来的吗？”他注意到信纸上印着赛罗司纹章的花纹。  
“是西提司寄来的急信，刚刚才收到。”  
“急信？……大修道院那边发生什么事了吗？”  
贝雷特沉默了一下，但还是将信上的内容说了出来。“赛罗司骑士团发现塔烈斯的踪迹了。”他一字一句地说，看着帝弥托利的眼睛。  
听到这个名字时，帝弥托利没有说话。  
他感觉到贝雷特反握住他的手，那双眼瞳带着担忧的神色，一瞬不瞬地望着他。  
“……别担心我，老师，我没事，”帝弥托利长长地呼出一口气，“我不会再被报仇的念头纠缠。我必须回到菲尔帝亚去，履行我对人民的责任。”  
他将目光移开，向露台外望去。翠鸟堡建在很高的山坡上，从露台望下去，他可以看到驻扎在城堡外的军营，每顶帐篷前都点着篝火，小小的星火连成一片，在夜色中绵延开来。贝雷特站在他身边，无言地陪着他，看着这一切。  
“帝弥托利……”  
“怎么了，老师？”  
帝弥托利收回目光，转头看向贝雷特。他的老师正望着他。  
“西提司在信里提到，五年前大修道院被攻破时，他们曾经看到光柱从天而降，摧毁了附近的城镇，骑士团也被余威波及，折损多半。他们就是因此落了下风，最终只能放弃大修道院，逃入札纳德。”  
“……你是说，那光柱是……”  
“那是一种很古老的魔法，存在于女神的年代，如今早已经失传。”贝雷特说，“只有活了很久、很久，甚至是从女神的年代生存下来的生物，才可能知道如何使用这种魔法。”  
帝弥托利盯着贝雷特的眼睛，他知道老师在和他思考同样的事。如果那曾经摧毁大修道院的光柱降落到菲尔帝亚，或是王国的其它领地……  
他不敢想象那是怎样一副地狱般的光景。  
“我绝不能让这发生，”帝弥托利咬牙说，“我必须……必须去……”  
“我知道。但你是这支军队的统帅，你要做的是率领军队夺回王都，”贝雷特摇摇头，“那边我会去。”  
一瞬间，帝弥托利以为自己听错了。但是贝雷特继续说：“一会儿回到房间，我就给大修道院写信，让他们派一支精良的骑士团和我会合……”  
“老师！”帝弥托利几乎是粗暴地打断他。他抓住贝雷特的肩膀，却又顾虑着老师大病初愈而不得不放开，“你知道自己在说什么吗？不行，我不允许你去，你的伤还没好……我不让你离开我身边……”  
他这番颠三倒四的话几乎是在无理取闹了。贝雷特无奈地摇头。  
“你看，帝弥托利，我是唯一的人选，”他开始温声劝说躁动不安的王子，“我是圣物持有者，是唯一能杀死‘渴血者’始祖的人……”  
“没有别的选择么？”帝弥托利焦急地打断他，“等到战争结束后不行吗？我可以和你一起去……”  
“很遗憾，帝弥托利，不行。塔烈斯的据点在同盟境内，靠近芙朵拉下咽喉的山脉中，路很远，我必须早日出发。”贝雷特说，“哪怕是晚了一刻，都会让人民遭受无妄之灾。”  
帝弥托利仍然摇着头。但他内心清楚贝雷特是对的，一旦让那光柱降落在菲尔帝亚，那一切就都晚了。那里软禁着王国大大小小几乎全部的领主，科尔娜莉亚尚且顾虑政治联盟因素，不会对他们下手；但若菲尔帝亚真的被摧毁，他们绝不会幸免于难，王国将再次陷入混乱……  
“什么时候出发？”他无可奈何地问。  
“明天一早。”贝雷特回答，同时按住帝弥托利的手臂，他看起来像要气得发疯了。  
“我很快就会回来。”他紧接着补充道。  
帝弥托利瞪着贝雷特，胸膛愤怒地起伏着。然后，他一把将贝雷特抱进怀里。  
“……你答应的，早点回来。”贝雷特听见帝弥托利闷闷地说，他微笑起来，轻轻地回抱住他的王子。  
“嗯，在菲尔帝亚等我。”

第二天一早，贝雷特就离开了，直到他披着斗篷的身影骑马消失在视线的尽头，帝弥托利仍然站在城墙上，望着空荡荡的大路。  
这一幕让他想起五年前的孤月节，在菲尔帝亚的城门大道上，他也是这样望着老师的身影离去。一瞬间，后悔的念头在他心中激起波浪，他几乎按捺不住自己转身冲下城墙，骑上一匹马追上老师的冲动。  
最后，帝弥托利深吸了一口气，将冲动压了下去。老师有必须做的事，他也有他应尽的责任。他能做的只有尽快与北方联军会合，早日攻下王都，用胜利的喜讯迎接老师的凯旋。  
从柏海尔领北上的过程中，王国军一路摧枯拉朽，几乎没碰到什么阻碍。蕾雅早已宣布科尔娜莉亚的政权非法，不受教会承认，并揭露了在大修道院一役中，“渴血者”使用了和科尔娜莉亚投入战场的相同的机关人偶的事实。  
有部分领主顾虑着被扣押在科尔娜莉亚手中的亲人，或是被迫发兵阻拦，或是保持中立沉默以对，但更多领主听说王子归来，纷纷宣布归顺。帝弥托利命令他们提供粮草和兵力支援，以功抵过，并许诺战后不追究他们当年倒戈向篡位者的责任。  
翠雨节，在塔尔丁平原，帝弥托利与罗德利古公爵率领的军队会合。一别五年，公爵没有什么变化，仍然如帝弥托利记忆中一样，轻松地笑着。  
“几年不见，殿下，您长高了很多啊！”  
“是啊，你倒是没怎么变，罗德利古。”  
一长一幼默契地没有再提五年间发生的事情，而是立即将精力投注到接下来的战事当中。  
科尔娜莉亚听闻两军会合，立即将在外的军队全部召回王都，加强守备。据返回的斥候报告，她并未疏散城内的民众，反而紧闭各处城门，禁止任何人出城，违反命令者格杀勿论。  
“她这是拿菲尔帝亚的百姓当人质，要跟我们拼个鱼死网破。”帝弥托利听完斥候的报告，紧皱着眉。  
“围城战术虽然可行，但耗到最后，受苦的仍然是民众，”罗德利古忧心忡忡地说，“科尔娜莉亚不会犯洛贝家的错误，她的守备想必固若金汤，连只鸽子都飞不进去。”  
“……只能走一步看一步了么。”  
帝弥托利叹了口气，他从会议桌前站起身，踱到窗前。  
已是黄昏，一缕残晖落在窗前的地毯上，夕阳在远山之间显现出橘红的色彩。  
你现在在哪里呢，老师。  
帝弥托利不由自主地想。

按照探路的骑士绘制的地图，贝雷特很快就判断出“渴血者”老巢的具体方位。他们躲藏在哥纳利尔领南部，芙朵拉下咽喉山脉深处不见阳光的地底。入口巧妙地用结界隐蔽了起来，只有在阳光最盛的夏季正午，结界的迷雾才会暂时削弱，那时，入口将在山体表面显现出来。  
贝雷特选择在翠雨节中旬进入地底。之前，骑士团全部埋伏在外围的森林中，教会用秘银给他们打造了甲胄和武器，骑士们个个精良，全副武装，以一敌十，“渴血者”的利爪甚至无法撕开他们的锁子甲。  
他们在地底不仅遭遇了由“渴血者”组成的军队，还有那些巨大的机关人偶。但贝雷特选择的路线穿过深深的地下峡谷，机关人偶体型过于庞大，在狭窄的岩缝间进退两难，无法动作，很快便在天帝之剑下崩碎成齑粉。  
“渴血者”在地底建造了巨大的城塞，但在注入了女神神力的圣剑面前不堪一击。传说中，天帝之剑曾一击开山裂石，引来太阳的烈焰，将邪恶从燃烧的大地上驱逐。只一剑，城门便被从中劈成两半，轰然倒塌。  
贝雷特提着剑，走进最顶层的城堡，塔烈斯已经站在烛火幽暗的大殿里，等待着他的到来。  
他的脚下布满了繁复的线条，以他自己为圆心，如同扭曲的藤蔓一般向四周延伸，布满了整个大殿，甚至爬上四周的墙壁。  
“你果然来了，凶星……”塔烈斯冷笑起来，“我曾经说过，下一次见面，我会将你的血全部献上。你这么快就急着上门送死么？”  
“我不会死在这里。”贝雷特淡淡地回答。他扬起天帝之剑，剑柄的空洞处燃起赤红的光，巨大的纹章在背后隐隐浮现。  
“只要献上你的血，我的术式就能完成！天罚将降临在这片大地，消灭你们这些女神的走狗！”  
“渴血者”高叫起来。那些扭曲的黑紫色的线条如蛇一般蠕动起来，仿佛有生命般蜷曲缠绕在一起，它们令人毛骨悚然地尖啸着，幻化成庞大的骨架和翅膀，昂起头发出震耳欲聋的吼叫。巨大的骨龙如山一般矗立在贝雷特面前，尖锐的牙齿闪着寒光，如同排排钢刀。  
“流尽鲜血吧，凶星！我等将在此完成夙愿，用你的血开启我们的时代！”

帝弥托利站在一片火海中，遮天蔽日的烟云将天空染成一片血红色，连一丝阳光也照不进来。哭泣和惨叫声不绝于耳，纷乱的脚步声匆忙地从他身边经过，火焰的高温炙烤着他的脸，将一切都映成通红，宛如燃烧的地狱。  
科尔娜莉亚就在那里，站在王宫前的广场上，脸上带着残酷的微笑。  
“欢迎回家，小少爷。你喜欢我为你准备的大礼吗？”  
城内的百姓违背了科尔娜莉亚的命令，偷偷为帝弥托利的军队打开了西侧的城门。发现王国军攻入菲尔帝亚后，科尔娜莉亚立即下令在城里放火，将所有能烧的东西都搬到街道上来，洒上酒和油。帝弥托利刚刚进入外城，熊熊大火就冲天而起，隔着几条街道，他都能看到赤红色的火舌舔舐着天空。百姓的哭叫声远远地传来。  
“她疯了吗！”帝弥托利怒不可遏。他下令军队重组，一部分继续与城内的守军作战，另一部分自行分散成小队，帮助困在火海中的百姓逃生。  
王都内已经一片大乱，士兵们用头盔从露天水道中打水，试图扑灭熊熊燃烧着的房屋，然而火势几乎控制不住，只要被火舌舔一下，转瞬间就会被卷入火海。凄厉的惨叫不绝于耳，空气中弥漫着木头和人肉烧焦的臭味。  
“快点找到那个女人！别让她趁乱逃了！”  
菲力克斯在他耳边大吼道。他刚刚从一片火海里冲出来，脸上满是灰和汗，头发被烧焦了一半。帝弥托利挥枪，劈开倒塌在路面上、还在燃烧着的木柱，随着不堪重负的崩塌声，碎石带着火劈头盖脸地砸下来。帝弥托利举起盾牌护住头脸，透过劈啪作响的火舌，他四处寻找着女人的身影，可是没有，没有，他双眼所见只是一片燃烧的地狱。  
冷静下来。帝弥托利告诫自己。王宫中软禁着王国大大小小的领主们，他不认为科尔娜莉亚会好心放他们逃命，他必须在王宫被火海吞噬之前，救出他们。  
但他的估计并不准确，王宫并没有被席卷全城的火焰波及。因为科尔娜莉亚就站在王宫前的广场上，两个庞大的机关人偶矗立在她身边。她愉快地笑着，仿佛对眼前这番炼狱般的景象十分满意。  
“这可是我特意为你准备的接风洗尘宴，殿下，怎么，您不喜欢吗？……对了，我差点忘了，你想要的是人类的鲜血啊，这可怎么办呢？……”  
“给我闭嘴，科尔娜莉亚。犯下此等恶行，你就在此处引颈受戮吧。”  
“是吗？你还这么年轻呢，殿下，你能摆脱我的控制吗？”女人满意地拍拍手，“来吧，臣服在我脚下，我会给你鲜血享用——就用你同伴们的鲜血——”

“这一剑是为了父亲。”  
燃烧的火剑带着灼目的光芒，轰然劈开骨龙胸膛内漂浮着的紫色核心。巨大的怪物吼叫着，双翼疯狂地拍打，大殿的墙壁难以承受撞击，颓然坍塌，将他们暴露在山体内部深深的黑暗当中。贝雷特侧身翻滚，躲过骨龙翅膀的扫击，再次挥起一剑。  
“这一剑是为了死去的人民——”  
剑光由下至上，切开骨龙的腹部，碎裂的白骨纷纷落下，变成枯萎的黑紫色线条，落到地面上就化成齑粉散去。骨龙凄厉地长啸，巨大的头颅扭动着，被火焰的余威炸得粉碎。  
“这一剑——”  
贝雷特提着剑，向塔烈斯走去。“渴血者”活了千年，也许是第一次露出惊慌的表情。“还没完，”他惊惶地高喊，“还没完——我等的夙愿——”  
“——这一剑是为了帝弥托利。”  
眩目的红光瞬间吞噬了天帝之剑的剑身。在塔烈斯的双眼中看来，贝雷特高举天帝之剑的身影，宛如手持火剑的大天使，女神在他身上现身，在这黑暗的地底，落下从天而降的审判。  
这一剑就如同神话中一般，轻而易举地劈开头顶数百米处的山岩，巨大的落石伴随着震耳欲聋的巨响，如流星般咆哮着落下。  
随着四起的尘烟，塔烈斯看见一线湛蓝的天空，刺目的金芒如同熔化的金水，从万丈高空倾泻入黑暗的地底，泼在他的身上。  
“我诅咒你……凶星——我诅咒你——啊啊……啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
伴随着惨叫，他的皮肤燃烧、焦黑、爆裂，他在地上挣扎扭动着，试图躲开这致命的阳光。贝雷特站在原地，看着这个活了上千年的魔鬼如蠕虫一般扭动着，最后化作袍子下的一捧齑粉。

枪尖刺入科尔娜莉亚的胸膛时，一丝惊异从她眼中划过。她捂住胸口的伤，慢慢地滑落在地上，在旁边，机关人偶的残骸仍然冒着白烟。  
“为什么？”她有些迟钝地抬起头。帝弥托利站在她面前，鲜血从枪尖上缓缓地滴落，但是他却看都没有看一眼。  
科尔娜莉亚看着他的眼睛。令人讶异的是，那只眼睛中没有她预想中的仇恨、愤怒，或者大仇得报的喜悦，只有平静，甚至还有一丝怜悯。  
“原来如此，”她慢慢地说，“原来如此……是女神之血么？”  
银粉缓慢地烧灼着伤口，她能感觉到胸口附近的血肉正在烧焦，剧痛反而让她笑出声来。  
“你可真是好运，小少爷。”  
“这就是你的遗言吗？”  
“……谁能想到竟连女神也站在你那边呢？”科尔娜莉亚微笑着回答。  
利刃带着雷霆之势，当头劈下。女人的脑袋落在地上，沿着台阶滚到街道上，便一动不动了，绵延的火苗舔着她的长发，一路蜿蜒上去，很快吞噬了整颗头颅。


	12. 国王归来

大火烧了两天一夜，几乎将整个王都付之一炬，直到一场倾盆暴雨落下，才浇熄了地狱中熊熊的火焰。  
当暴雨终于停息，厚厚的乌云散去，第一缕胜利的曙光终于从云层的间隙中射出。但是，这曙光落下的地方，到处是倒塌的建筑和烧焦的废墟。石墙和房梁被浓烟熏得漆黑，残砖碎瓦散落满地。许许多多的平民无家可归，只能在街上流浪，女人抱着孩子坐在门口的台阶上哭泣，身后的家已被烧得面目全非。  
这场持续五年的战争终于落下帷幕。科尔娜莉亚身负谋杀王族、密谋篡位、掀起叛乱等多项死罪，在大火中被归来的王子斩首处决；互相勾结参与这场篡位阴谋的大臣们，有的趁乱逃出城外，未能逃脱的被捕，收押在监狱中，等待战后发落。  
战争胜利了，但是帝弥托利看着菲尔帝亚废墟般的景象，感受不到一丝一毫胜利的喜悦。百姓的哭泣声始终萦绕在耳畔，在参加将士们庆祝胜利的欢宴之后，他下令将全部力量投入重建王都的工作中。  
重建的工作持续了整整两节。被软禁的领主们回到领地后，粮食源源不断地从南方运抵王都；泥瓦匠和建筑师们日夜不休地工作，载着砖块、木板和石灰的马车在街道上粼粼地驶过。直到飞龙节下旬，城市才勉强恢复了战前的模样。百姓纷纷回到自己的家中，虽然家当大部分被烧毁，但至少能够遮风挡雨。  
一些不可忽视的政务也被提上了议程，譬如王都上上下下关心的继位问题。战争刚刚落幕，就有大臣提出王子应该立刻登基继承王位，以稳定民心，但被忙于事务的帝弥托利搁置在一边。如今重建工作走上正轨，提请王储继位的声音又一次响了起来。

“笃笃”两下敲门声响起，门外传来杜笃低沉、稳重的声音：“殿下，请用茶。”  
“谢谢，杜笃，拿进来放在一边吧。”帝弥托利奋笔疾书，头也不抬地回答。他听见门被打开，然后轻轻地关上，脚步声来到书桌边——  
“休息一下吧，帝弥托利。你已经工作一天了。”  
熟悉的声音响起。帝弥托利抬起头，贝雷特站在书桌旁，正看着他，小小的银色热气从他端着的茶杯中飘出。  
“老师！你来了也不说一声，”帝弥托利接过茶杯，洋甘菊的清香随着热气飘散开来，“我还以为进来的是杜笃。”  
“嗯，我在走廊里碰到杜笃，他正好上来送茶，我就让他把茶给我了。”贝雷特在书桌对面的椅子上坐下，“工作怎么样？”  
“不大好，”帝弥托利叹了口气，“马上就要入冬了，但王都的棉花和煤炭都紧缺。我连下了五道命令，要求第一批煤炭必须在下雪之前运到，但格雷曼家始终拖延，至今也没有明确的回复。”  
“嗯。”  
“对于如何处置监狱中战犯的问题，最近的会议上也有很多不同的声音，我听说并不是所有领主都心甘情愿地效忠于我……”帝弥托利苦笑了一下，端起茶杯抿了一口，“不说这些了，老师，教会那边的工作如何？”  
“还不错。修士们告诉我，最近来祈祷的民众大部分对王政很满意，他们感谢女神将国王送回他们的身边，从战火中拯救他们，”贝雷特回答，他认真地看着帝弥托利，“我想，现在很适合举行国王继位的仪式。”  
“连你也这样觉得吗？”帝弥托利摇头，“现在王国百废待兴，我想等到局势稳定一些，再考虑继位的事情。”  
“不，帝弥托利。不是等到局势稳定后，你才能继位；而是你继位后，才能稳定王国的局势。”  
帝弥托利沉默了一下：“请老师指点。”  
“你通读过王国的法律，应该知道国王和王储所持权力和享有的权利不同。国王的命令任何人不得违背，必须得到立即执行；一旦有怠慢，国王可以兴师问罪。若你是以法嘉斯一国之主的身份下令，格雷曼家必定不敢像这样一而再、再而三地拖延。  
“其次，历任国王都由大司教亲自加冕，并获得教会的承认。这意味着你将和中央教会建立牢固的政治同盟，任何与你作对的行为，就是与赛罗司教团作对。我想领主们还不敢与赛罗司骑士团，以及民众的信仰为敌。……”  
贝雷特一条条地阐述他的理由。帝弥托利认真地听着。  
“你说得有道理，老师，继位确实是明智的选择……但是……”他犹豫着住了口，又苦涩地摇头，“我知道现在不应该想这个，但我总不能释怀。”  
贝雷特无言地望着他。  
“我一直在想，等战争结束，人民安定下来过上幸福的生活后，我应该离开。”  
“去哪？”  
帝弥托利没有回答。他站起来，走到书房的窗前。窗外，深秋黄昏的阳光已经不再浓烈，橘红色的夕阳悬挂在远山的山间，一抹金色的余晖透过玻璃，照射在地毯上。  
“老师，”他抬起手，让一缕阳光照在手上，“每次站在阳光下，我都会觉得疼痛。十一年来，日日如此。  
“你想放逐自己，在你认为王国不再需要你之后？”  
贝雷特问，他走到帝弥托利身边，王子仍然望着窗外，像是刻意躲开他的视线。  
“还是说，你想死？”  
他毫不留情地说出那个残酷的字眼。  
帝弥托利微不可见地顿了一下。“你总是这么敏锐，老师。”他苦涩地说。  
“我无法不去注意我和其他人的不同。从十三岁开始，我就不能像其他孩子一样在阳光下奔跑玩闹；任何美味佳肴对我来说都味同嚼蜡，我再也尝不出它们的味道。——你知道我以什么为生吗？动物的血，杜笃每半节去打猎，把猎物的血倒进杯子里，再送来给我，这一切都要瞒着所有人。  
“我必须戴着手套，才能碰银质的刀叉和器具，否则会被烧伤；我不能看到别人流血，我必须极力控制住自己，才不会被吸血的欲望逼疯。  
“老师还记得么？那一次我砍伤了你的手臂，”他轻轻地握住贝雷特的右手腕，视线上移，一直到包覆在衣料下的手臂，“那一瞬间我想的不是赶快包扎，而是你的血，我渴望你的血……我差一点就屈服了。”他苦笑起来。  
“我不可能瞒一辈子。总有一天，我会因为某次意外而失控……然后一切都晚了。”  
他松开贝雷特的手，沉默像水一样在他们之间波荡。最后，贝雷特开口打破了这片沉寂。  
“我以为你已经发现了，帝弥托利。”  
“什么？”  
帝弥托利困惑地反问。  
贝雷特脱下手套，轻轻地将手覆盖在帝弥托利的手背上。深秋的菲尔帝亚已经寒气逼人，贝雷特在温暖的屋子里没待多久，手仍然很冷。帝弥托利一瞬间将刚才的疑问全抛在了脑后，他反过来握住贝雷特的手，满心试图温暖他。  
“你的手很凉……”  
“是吗？”贝雷特望着他，“说不定是你的手热呢，帝弥托利。”  
那个在翠鸟堡的夏夜发生过的对话，此刻再次被提起。这一次帝弥托利没有再试图转移话题，他震惊地睁大眼睛。贝雷特给他的暗示已经足够明显，那个他从未想象过的可能性浮现在他的脑海中。  
“阳光带给你的痛苦还像五年前那样剧烈吗？”贝雷特问。  
“我……不……”  
帝弥托利觉得自己的喉咙梗住了。他一直避免接触阳光，但阳光落在他身上时，那种疼痛与五年前相比几乎可以忽略不计。然而他一直没有注意到，他只觉得是阳光不那么强烈的缘故。  
“为什么……？”  
女神之血。科尔娜莉亚回答。她死前的呓语重新在帝弥托利耳边响起。  
贝雷特正望着他，他的头发在暮霭的余晖下闪烁着淡淡的青色，那双眼瞳，带着令人心悸的辉光，正望着他，望着他——如同女神透过满目的琅琅星辰，注视着他。

第一场冬雪落下时，法嘉斯人民迎来了新王。  
王国各地大大小小的领主再一次来到了菲尔帝亚，就如同六年前的星辰节前来参加王子的生日一般。格雷曼子爵带来如小山般高的煤炭，作为新王登基的贺礼；其它领主们也纷纷带来各式各样的礼物，以示祝贺。  
最好的竖琴手纷纷聚集到王都，还有擅长演奏六弦琴、长笛和竖笛的乐手，以及嗓音最清亮、最动听的歌手。商人们从温暖的芙朵拉南方运来了不会枯萎的鲜花，妇女和天真的孩子们挤在街道上，将这些鲜花抱在怀中，翘首以盼新王的风采。  
菲尔帝亚的教堂里挂满了深蓝色的锦缎，刺绣着金色的雄狮。四周的墙壁上高悬着细长的枝形烛台，点满了蜡烛，将整个教堂照得亮堂堂的。教堂内部的两侧坐满了观礼的贵族们，斗篷的皮毛如云朵般飘动，嗡嗡细语不断回响。这一切都在教堂大门发出轰隆一响，缓缓打开时归于肃静。  
所有目睹继位大典的人后来都说，新王走进教堂的那一刻，他的风采令所有观礼者折服。他身穿黑甲，腰系银带，肩挂披风，斜佩礼剑，显得英俊而挺拔。他沿着地毯，径直走到圣坛下，蕾雅大司教站在圣坛之前，身穿纯白的礼服，迎接新王的到来。  
“你是否愿意庄严承诺，宣誓统治法嘉斯神圣王国，及这片土地上的所有人民？”大司教询问。  
“我愿意。”新王回答。  
“你是否愿意服从正义与公平，依照神圣的法律与教义的规定，行使国王的权力？”  
“我愿意。”新王回答。  
“你是否愿意怀着仁慈、博爱之心，尽己所能，依照神圣的法律与教义的规定，履行你的义务，正确地领导人民，不将他们带入歧途？”  
“我愿意。”新王回答。  
“你的权力得到女神的见证，你的统治受到女神的祝福。”大司教从摆放在圣坛上的锦缎匣子中，取出一顶黄金的王冠，它曾戴在法嘉斯历任国王的头上。新王在圣坛前跪下，大司教将金冠庄重地戴在他头上。  
“你的王权已得到承认。请起吧，帝弥托利王。”  
新王起身时，那顶王冠放射出耀眼的光芒，仿佛一轮金色的火焰在他的发间闪耀。他转过身去，面向众人。诸位贵族纷纷起身，在国王面前跪下，高呼“国王万岁！”。  
帝弥托利听见蕾雅在身后慈爱地说：“去见你的人民吧。”  
加冕大典礼成后，国王要沿着楼梯上到二楼的露台，在那里，他将在广场上聚集的民众前现身，并接受人民的欢呼。  
“请走这边，陛下。”引导他的人是梅尔赛德司。她柔和地微笑着，带着他走上楼梯，来到露台房间紧闭的大门前。  
杜笃站在门边。“陛下，请进。”他沉着地说，微微躬身，为帝弥托利打开大门。  
帝弥托利踏进房间。不远处，绣着白葡萄藤蔓花纹的地毯尽头，就是教堂的露台。明净的天光从飘着小雪的云层中射下来，洒在露台的栏杆上，闪烁着淡淡的银光。  
听到大门被打开的声音，贝雷特转过身来。他身穿司教的礼服，披着雪白的长袍，细细的银带系着一颗亮星，在他的额前宁静地闪烁。  
“陛下，”他微笑着说，“百姓们都在等您。”  
帝弥托利突然说不出话了。他沿着地毯走去，贝雷特将他引导至露台上，从那里望下去，他看到广场上挤满了黑压压的人群。他们仰着头，脸上带着喜悦的笑容，几千条喉咙高呼他的名字，欢呼声如同波浪一般扩散开来，久久不绝。  
帝弥托利觉得眼前有些朦胧，他眨着眼，不让眼泪落下来。  
“老师，”他轻声说，“这欢呼是为了我吗？”  
“是的，帝弥托利。他们欢呼，为新王，为你。”  
帝弥托利侧过身去，握住贝雷特的手。  
“你会一直站在我身边，就像现在这样么？”  
“如果你希望的话，我会，”贝雷特轻声回答，“我会一直站在这里，在你的身边。”


	13. 佩札娜

雨越下越大了，像鞭子一样抽打着窗板，发出震耳欲聋的声响。

睡鼠客栈里仍然一派人声鼎沸的热闹景象，丝毫不受外面滂沱大雨的影响。壁炉里的火烧得旺旺的，木柴发出哔哔剥剥的轻响，不时喷出小小的火星和炭灰。佩札娜倚在柜台前，百无聊赖地擦着手里的杯子，有一搭没一搭地听着客人们胡侃，

其中一个蓄着络腮胡的小个子男人带着浓厚的口音，大讲镇政厅被暴雨冲塌的故事。镇长在屋子里数钱，被人拖出来时手里还攥着一大把金币，哎唷唷地叫唤，引起一片热闹的哄笑。

“哎，再给我一杯酒吧！嗓子都讲干了！”络腮胡舔舔嘴唇，大声叫了起来。一片笑声中，有人喊起来：“再来一杯酒呀，美人儿！帐都算在我头上！”

佩札娜撇撇嘴，将杯子伸到龙头底下，接了满满一杯麦酒。立刻有人从她手里拿走了这杯酒，酒杯从头顶上一个接一个地传递过去，到了络腮胡手里已经洒了一半，但他还是将酒一口饮尽，擦了擦胡子上的泡沫。

“谢谢这位热心肠！我是搜肠刮肚也讲不出什么有意思的故事啦！”他环视了一圈，从桌子上跳下来，立刻有声音接道：“别呀，老托！再讲点什么！”

“不行啦，真的不行啦！”络腮胡拖了一把椅子坐下，连连摇头拒绝，“哪个好心肠帮帮忙，把我的班接下来吧！”

“佩里、马芒！你们两个上哪去啦？现在正需要你们哩！亮出拿手绝活来吧！”

一对双胞胎兄弟立刻从人群中钻出来，他们两个长得一模一样，连一头棕色的卷发都如出一辙。兄弟俩一人端着一杯酒，笑嘻嘻地爬上桌子。

“让我们哥俩为老爷们唱一首。”其中一个举了举酒杯。

那首歌是这样唱的：

“国王披挂铠甲，面向北方，

金冠如火芒，发间熠熠闪耀，

银枪林立，角盔森严，

黑甲火中淬炼打造，

龙角铸成阿莱德巴尔，英雄之矛，

他握在手中好似古代君王，

钢刃雪亮好比夜空寒星，

更似他双眼光焰辉煌……

青海之星降临大地，

七盏灯火是他亲手安放，

银星璀璨，净如琉璃，

熠熠生辉佩戴额前，

黑暗中自有火焰照临，

女神真箴承载其上。

黎明前的遥远辉光，

点亮太阳炽炽煌煌；

皎辉如月映照身侧，

日月交织添生光焰，

世人把之遥遥仰望……”

这一段还没唱完就被打断了。有人叫嚷着：“赞歌让宫廷诗人去唱吧！唱点带劲的，佩里，唱那首马车和小猪的歌！”

酒桌上的兄弟俩将手臂挽在一起，喝了声彩，一边举着酒杯，一边踢踏着跳起转圈舞来。桌子在他们的歌声和舞步中吱嘎作响，摇摇欲坠。

“月亮爬呀爬上小山坡，

马车吱呀吱呀在月下走，

小猪待在马车厢，

呼噜咕噜叫着要喝酒……”

佩札娜听着这支荒唐歌。欢快的歌声中，宾诺从人群中艰难地挤过来，问：“晚餐准备好了，送到哪几间客房去？”

“我去送吧，你来守柜台。我再也受不了这些男人了。”佩札娜嫌恶地瞪了正哄堂大笑的醉鬼们一眼。其中一个扎着辫子的男人已经喝醉了，正勾着同伴的肩，问他：“你说！我能不能把这批货卖给国王？”

他们是来自同盟的皮毛商人，沿着西大道进入王国，在边境做生意。他的同伴口齿不清地回答：“唷！那你可有幸得见陛下尊颜了！你回来后得告诉我们，这位陛下到底是不是歌里传唱的那样英俊威武！”

大笑声再一次顶起了整个天花板。佩札娜从柜台下的小门钻出去，离开休息大厅，沿着狭窄的过道走进厨房。

一股浓郁的香味顿时钻进了她的鼻腔。阿尔伯特站在一只大大的炖锅前，拿着长长的汤勺，正伸着脖子看汤汁冒泡，脸被热气蒸得通红。

一看到她进来，这个上了岁数的老头儿就大声叫起来：“你可来了，丫头！快过来看看，这汤怎么样？”

佩札娜走过去，接过阿尔伯特手里的汤勺，舀起一勺炖菜看了看。汤汁浓稠，色泽红棕，香气浓郁。“好极了，阿尔伯特，闻着美味得让人想把舌头吞下去。”她说。

阿尔伯特一屁股坐在灶台旁边的凳子上，扇着风。“梅戈生个破病，”他抱怨着，“让我来掌勺，我一辈子啥时候进过厨房哪？”

“你的厨艺可是棒极了，别谦虚，老先生。”佩札娜回答。她将炖菜分别盛进几只大盅里，灶台的另一边摆着要给客人们送去房间的晚餐，熏肉、烤鱼、一轮轮奶酪、成捆成捆的香肠，还有苹果、梨子和葡萄。

“待会儿雨停了，我得去看看梅戈，莉莉一个人照顾她我放不下心。”阿尔伯特气喘吁吁地说。

“客栈打烊后我也去看看。”

“你就别去了，梅戈的风寒不轻，别传给你了，那病得着可不舒坦哪。”阿尔伯特摆摆手，从椅子上站起来，拖着圆滚滚的身体，蹒跚地挪出了厨房。

佩札娜披上遮雨的斗篷，在盛晚餐的大托盘上盖上罩子，防止被雨淋湿。

佩札娜今年已经二十五岁了。距离那场毁灭她家乡的惨剧，已经过去了整整十六年。十五岁时，她带着宾诺流浪到洛瓦赫镇，被客栈老板阿尔伯特收留下来，在睡鼠客栈里帮工，一转眼，就是十年过去了。

她在洛瓦赫落脚时正是夏天。不久，就有消息从北方传来，战争结束了。失踪五年之久的王子带领军队，先后解放了大修道院、一路摧枯拉朽北上，最终夺回了王都，将篡位的叛贼绳之以法，予以处决。

冬天，菲尔帝亚举行了新王的继位大典。狮子王的金冠空悬十年，终于再次戴在了国王的头上。

即使教会先前已声明，科尔娜莉亚与“渴血者”相勾结，诬陷王子为吸血的怪物，借此发动叛乱。但直到新王出现在广场上聚集的民众面前，接受人民的欢呼时，这传言才真正不攻自破。

自称亲眼见过那一幕的吟游诗人后来是这样说的：

“……国王出现在露台上，我看到仿佛一轮太阳般的火焰在他的头发间燃烧；他披挂着精钢打造的铠甲，手持王族的象征——英雄之矛阿莱德巴尔，他威严凛然的气度无人堪比，甚至胜过在他之前的诸位古代先王……

“在国王身边，站着教会册封的圣人，圣物天帝之剑的持有者……他杀死隐匿在黑暗中千年的恶魔，让女神慈爱的福祉再次润泽这片饱受苦难的土地……他被颂赞为英雄。这一次，他是作为女神的代行者站在国王身侧，他们的结合，代表着女神将与国王一道，将繁荣带给法嘉斯重现曙光的大地……”

如今，国王的统治已经持续了十年。这十年中，王国再也没有发生过战争，一切欣欣向荣。肥沃的原野经过雨水的滋润，再次生出了青芽，到了秋天，一片片金黄的麦子如翻涌的金海，饱满的麦穗将麦秆压弯了腰。受战火摧残而荒废的城镇再次兴盛起来，人们用自己的双手重建家园。各领之间的大道上，不再有饥饿的流民与肆虐的山贼，赛罗司骑士团的旗帜重新飘扬，守护百姓的安宁。

佩札娜端着装晚餐的大托盘走出前厅时，发现雨已经小了很多，淅淅沥沥地打在斗篷上，仿佛方才的滂沱大雨只是女神小小的恶作剧。

这场雨是从傍晚开始下的，入夜后，雨势变得凶猛，这种突然的坏天气总会使客栈的生意变得红火。大雨刚落下不久，第一位不幸的客人就走进了客栈的大厅。他身上的斗篷湿淋淋的，往下滴着水，但他却没有将兜帽脱掉。

“晚上好，先生，您要住宿吗？”佩札娜问。不知为何，她似乎感觉客人短暂地打量了她一眼。

客人点点头：“我想在这里投宿一晚。”

“您一个人来的吗？”

“两个人，我的同伴在马厩里拴马。”

“我给您准备两个房间，都备好了洗澡的热水。”佩札娜说着，取下两枚钥匙。但客人打断了她。

“不，一间就好。”

虽然戴着兜帽，但佩札娜能看出来这是一名年轻男子，和她年纪相仿。他有一双淡绿色的眼睛，像春天的新叶。佩札娜点点头，换了一把钥匙递给他。

“这是北翼左数第二间屋子的钥匙，宾诺会带您——还有和您同行的女士去你们的房间。”佩札娜理所当然地说。客人抬起头看了她一眼，一丝浅浅的微笑浮现在他的嘴角，转瞬即逝。他接过钥匙，点了点头，就跟着宾诺走出了客栈大门，到马厩去了。

佩札娜将盘子放在门口的台阶上，抬起手敲响了门。过了一会儿，门打开了，看到对方的脸时，佩札娜吃了一惊。

那不是先前来登记住宿的客人。对方是拿着蜡烛来开门的，在烛光照耀下，佩札娜看见一头被火光照耀得闪闪发光的金发，那是个英俊的年轻男人，比她高出一个头来，他的一只眼睛被散落下来的头发遮住，另一只眼睛蓝得像太阳光下的湖水，正用探询的眼神看着她。男人只穿着衬衫和长裤，头发像刚睡醒似的，有些凌乱。

“有什么事吗？”男人问。

佩札娜下意识地看了看房门旁边的号码，没有走错。

“打扰您的休息，很抱歉。请问……”她思考了一下，试着回想起客人登记的姓名，“亚历山大先生在吗？这是他要的晚餐，两人份的。”

男人愣了一下，似乎有点惊讶。但他很快就笑了起来。“亚历山大先生在睡觉，我是他的同伴，”他说，“进来吧。”

佩札娜端起大托盘，跟在男人的身后走进了房间。房间里的壁炉烧得暖洋洋的，金红色的火苗在炉中静谧地劈啪作响，除了男人手中的蜡烛，炉火就是房间里唯一的光源，火光照亮了房间里的床，那张床是佩札娜亲手铺的，放上了柔软的鸭绒枕头和雪白的被褥。几件衣服搭在椅背上，墙上挂着两柄包裹着剑鞘的剑。

佩札娜将托盘放在餐桌上，直起腰来时，她的余光望见那床上似乎拱起一团什么。

“要是还有什么事，您就摇铃叫我。”佩札娜指了指桌上的大手铃。

“我知道了，”男人回答，“待会儿我摇铃的时候，请你准备好洗澡用的热水。”

佩札娜点点头：“希望您——希望两位在睡鼠客栈度过一个舒适的夜晚。”

她走出房间，将门关上。这时，她才觉得这个金发男人有些眼熟，像是在哪里曾经见过一样。

在哪里见过呢？——她思索着，戴上兜帽，穿过一排排厢房，回到前厅。走进柴火房时，她就将这件事忘得一干二净了。她得去烧一桶新的热水，等客人摇铃时，就叫宾诺送去。

宾诺已经长大了，不再是那个瘦弱的、苍白的小男孩，他能帮助她做很多事了；他们住在阿尔伯特的客栈，和这个胖胖的老头儿，以及他的妹妹和侄女在一起，像家人一样一起生活。

阿尔伯特今年已经六十多岁了，虽然脑袋还清楚，但算账已经没有从前那么快了。佩札娜从他手里接下了这份工作，让这个急躁但好心眼的老头儿颐养天年。当佩札娜站在柜台前接待客人，梅戈在厨房准备饭菜，宾诺和莉莉穿梭在人群中送酒时，老阿尔伯特坐在人群中，和他那些老朋友聊天，悠闲地抽着烟斗。

幼时那些不忍回睹的回忆仍然留存在她的心底，但佩札娜还是会生活下去。现在，她觉得自己生活得很安宁，而她有理由相信，自己会一直安宁地生活下去。


End file.
